My Originals Stories
by Lizzy100
Summary: Here's a collection of TO fanfics I've done.
1. Miracle Child

Miracle Child

Characters: Katherine Pierce, Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Sophie Deveraux, witches, Davina, Marcel, Tyler Lockwood, clinic doctor, vampires, werewolves, Damon Salvatore (mentioned), Caroline Forbes (mentioned), Father Kieran's church (mentioned), unborn child (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S4E24 "Graduation" of TVD and S1 of T.O. Here's how Katherine became pregnant with Klaus' child and so on.

Pairings:

Klatherine

Kalijah

A/N: I made this because of a request from Chhavi. Chhavi asked me to do a fic on how Kat became pregnant, so here it is.

It was a dark night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Katherine Pierce sat on a bar stool in the Mystic Bar and Grille with a shot glass of Bourbon, drinking alone. She was used to it, which made her almost like her eldest childe, Damon Salvatore. He had a habit of doing what she was doing right now; drinking her feelings away with some shot glasses of Bourbon.

"Fancy seeing you here," someone greeted her, as he sat down next to her and ordered himself some alcohol.

"Klaus," she said, eyeing him warily.

"No need to fret, Katerina. I have no intention of harming you. Besides, I won't be here much longer. I'll be out of your life by tomorrow. I'm going to New Orleans to take care of some witches that have been conspiring against me."

While he spoke, they both kept drinking, all the while not looking at each other.

"Caroline sure has you in bright spirits," she commented to him.

"What can I say? Sweet Caroline brings out the best in me."

"She has that habit on everyone."

She finished her drink, before getting up.

He grabbed hold of her arm.

"Where are you going, Katerina?"

"Somewhere that's not here."

"Go home with me. I'll give you a place to stay. You can even have the place when the three of us leave town."

She sighed. She wasn't sure if it was his kindness or the alcohol, but she couldn't refuse. He was offering her a place that she could call home as long as she was in town.

"Very well then; I accept," she told him.

"He let go of her arm and got to his feet. They then headed out the door together.

When the werewolf-vampire hybrid and 500 year old vampiress entered, it amazed her. She had never seen or been inside the Mikaelson house before. It was huge and amazingly clean. She had thought it to be different, considering whom he was.

The hybrid poured a drink of Bourbon in a couple shot glasses and gave one to her, in which she took.

"To a new life," he said.

"To a new life," she echoed him.

They clanked the shot glasses together, before drinking them.

The next day, when they woke up, they were in bed together and remembered what they had done last night. They had had an intimate moment and had made love.

They looked at each other until he spoke.

"I think we can agree that this was a mistake. It was fun while it lasted, but I have somewhere to be." He then got up and got dressed, before heading out the door without an actual good-bye.

A moment later, she got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

A few minutes later, she was ready for the day. She left the bathroom and headed downstairs to get some food; blood. Technically, it was food, though.

That afternoon, as she sat on the bed reading a book, she got a feeling and went to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet.

As she sat in front of the toilet, it was like de'ja'vu for her. She hadn't felt like this since 1490 when she had been pregnant with a healthy baby girl. She had been Illegitimate, so her father had given her girl up and she had never seen her again. She had never been able to find her.

"It's not possible. Vampires can't procreate," she said to herself, before getting to her feet. She knew Klaus, but she had to tell him. First though, she had to be sure before she gave them hope of having a child. If he accepted, it would most likely be the redemption Klaus had needed for centuries.

Soon after, she found that she was indeed pregnant with Klaus' child, which made her happy and fearful at the same time. It made her happy, because she could start over. She could get a second chance to be a mother. It made her fearful, because she didn't know what species the child was. IF it was anything like Klaus, it would be a werewolf-vampire hybrid. That scared her, because a werewolf bite was dead to vampires and she was a vampire. If it was a hybrid, the pregnancy could kill her. Right now though, all she wanted was her child to survive.

That night, she arrived in New Orleans at the plantation home she found out that Klaus was staying at.

She knocked on the door and he opened it.

"What an unpleasant surprise. Come in."

He went to the parlor and sat down in his chair with a shot glass of Bourbon.

She closed the door and followed him into the room.

"I'm in the middle of something, Katerina, so this better be important."

"I'm pregnant with your child. I think that's pretty important," she stated.

"You're lying. Vampires can't procreate."

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf first."

"It's not possible."

"I said the same thing this afternoon. Listen, Klaus."

With hybrid hearing, he heard a heartbeat within Katerina's stomach. That's when he realized that she was indeed pregnant. He would be a father and amongst war, his child would be born. And once again, Katerina was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Welcome to New Orleans, Katerina. So pick out a room. I have things to do," he said to her.

She went upstairs without a word. She knew him too well. She knew something was coming. He was most likely fighting or about to fight a war.

The next day, when she got ready, she came downstairs to see that she was alone in the house. Klaus must've had something important to do, since he had left her alone in the house. So, after having a wine glass of human blood, she left the house to explore New Orleans. She had heard that this city was full of music, culture, and beauty. She wanted to see if it would offer her anything. Surely, it would offer her something. Why wouldn't it? Where Klaus lived and was accepted in, she had to be accepted too.

As she walked, she heard music and saw shops and passersby. One of the shops, an herb shop, made her realize that this was another town full of witches. Then, as she continued walking, she sensed many vampires everywhere. That's when she figured out that vampires ruled this city. She figured that was most likely a bad thing. She couldn't sense any wolves around though, which made her think that they had been banished.

That night, on her way back home to the plantation home, she got a run in with some vampires, which she easily killed. She was 500 years old and a few days pregnant. They were no match for her. But as she headed home, she started to feel weak, which she didn't understand at first. But then she understood when she started to feel warm, which made her think that the kid was either a wolf or half wolf. She knew she was getting werewolf bite symptoms. And she was quite a while from home and getting too weak to vamp speed towards home. Then everything started to go blurry and dim. Then everything went black for her.

When Niklaus Mikaelson got home and didn't sense that Katerina was home, he went to go find her, as he called her phone, hoping to get her. He kept getting her voicemail though, so he gave up.

As soon as he saw her on the ground on her back in the French Quarter not far from a cement bench, he rushed to her side.

"Kaerina!" he yelled, as he rushed towards her.

When he knelt by her, he gently pulled her into his arms and realized she was very warm. He didn't understand why, since she hadn't been bitten, but he immediately bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to cure her.

"Stay with me, Katerina. I'm right here. You're safe now, luv. You'll be okay," he said, promising her protection and that he'd keep her and their child safe, no matter what.

A few minutes later, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed. He then gently picked her up in his arms and headed home.

Once in her room, he gently layed her down, before looking down at her and resting a gentle hand on her forehead, before removing it; She'd be okay now, he figured, since she wasn't burning up anymore, so he left her rom to go to his own.

When she woke up, she was in her room on her bed, the door closed. The last thing she remembered was knowing that she had werewolf bite symptoms, but now she felt better. That meant one thing only. Klaus had saved her life from their possible hybrid child.

She got up and grabbed some clothes, and went to the bathroom to take a shower. She had had bad luck and then good luck last night. What she needed was a shower, new clothes, and a day to herself.

No sooner had she gotten dressed and headed into her room, than she heard the father of their hybrid child.

"Katerina, could you spare a few moments with me?"

She sighed, before going downstairs and towards the parlor where he was in his chair, this time without a drink in his hand. She should've known that she'd be interrogated before she got any peace.

"What do you want?" she nicely asked him.

"After last night, we need some precautions. I'm gonna leave the cure here in case that happens again when I'm out."

"Thank you, Klaus."

"Well, we can't have him or her motherless. I also should inform you of something."

"Please do."

"I'm in the process of getting my dear brother back from Marcel. I daggered him and gave him to Marcel as a peace offering, but he seems to be keeping him in an attic with a bad tempered teenage witch. He won't give him or this city back, so there's gonna be war. You know how that goes. I'd like you to help me find out where he's keeping Elijah and find something to use against that witch and Marcel."

"I'll find out, but next time, when you want peace, don't use Elijah as a pawn. He may be noble and honorable, but how many times will he forgive you for everything you do to him? I understand you have your differences like everyone does, but you don't have to get rid of everything he loves, just to keep your family together. There's only so much suffering a person can take," she lectured him, before leaving the house to go find Elijah.

An hour later, she had succeeded, so she called Niklaus.

"He's in the attic of Father Kieran's church. That witch you spoke of is Davina. We can find Sophie Deveraux and use her against Davina and Marcel. The witches want Davina to use her during the harvest. I think I can get Elijah back. Davina knows me from when she was a little girl. Sophie knows me, too. Sophie was a witch I used to make a few Daylight rings. I gave two to Emily to give to the Salvatore's and kept a spare just in case. New Orleans was different, though. Supernatural beings stayed out of each other's way and they didn't rule the city. It was a lot like Mystic Falls back then."

"You seem to have a lot of allies in just the right places, Katerina. Where can we find Sophie Deveraux?"

"The cemetery; It's sacred ground, though. Vampires have to be invited in. I'll call Sophie to let her know that you're coming to speak to her. And no matter what, don't kill her. I'll go see about getting Elijah out of there."

That night, while Davina had gone to a party in the French Quarter, Kat walked in and got Elijah back home, before undaggering him. She then sat in a chair in a secret room, waiting for him to awaken. She wanted to be the first person he saw.

After a while, he finally woke up.

When he was out of his coffin, he saw her.

"Katerina?"

"It's me. My apologies for what Klaus did. He shouldn't have used you as a pawn like he did. I'm here and alive, only because I'm somehow pregnant with Klaus' child. Klaus is speaking to a witch. She's an old friend of mine. We need her to take down Marcel and use against Davina. She's not the girl I once knew. Since Klaus is busy, I thought I'd wait here for you to awaken."

"How is this possible? You're a vampire."

"I know. I've been thinking about that. Klaus is a hybrid, but he was born a werewolf. This child is a hybrid, too; Which is why he left me some of the cure just in case."

"That explains it then. I'll be back, Katerina," he replied, before kissing her forehead and then vanishing.

She didn't complain, because she knew that being daggered made him hungry. She'd rather him bite someone else than her any day.

When Klaus had arrived, she was on the phone with Sophie, asking where she'd recommend a doctor for her at. She was only a week or so in, but she knew she had to get an appointment to be sure everything was fine.

When she got off the phone, she headed to bed.

The next day, she headed into the Bayou towards the clinic. She was alone, but had told Klaus, Elijah, and Sophie where she was.

When she got there and the sea section was normal, the doctor left to go get something, before returning with a needle. She tried to stab her with the needle, but Kat was faster. She through her with vamp strength and made it out the window, before vamp speeding through the woods. Then, because vamps were after her, she killed them all, before getting exhausted and collapsing to the forest floor.

When Klaus found her, he rushed to her side and pulled an arrow out of her left shoulder, before looking down at her to make sure that they were both okay. He then gently picked her up in his arms and headed home with her.

When she came to, she felt better and was back in her room. She also saw that it was daylight and that she was alone. Then, with her senses, she found that she was the only one home.

"Why does this keep happening to me? I'm not a damsel in distress," she said to herself.

That afternoon, when she was in the parlor, she felt a stab of pain in her stomach. Then she started to feel light-headed, so she called him.

"Klaus, something's happening. I think a witch is trying to kill our child. You need to speak to Sophie and ask her if one of the elders is doing this; Hurry."

She heard him growl, before he hung up. She knew him well enough that he seriously was thinking about slaughtering some witches. She hoped Elijah could stop him from doing that.

As she started to feel warm, she layed down in bed, hoping for the pain and symptoms to stop; Then she fell asleep.

When Klaus entered her room after leaving Elijah to deal with the witches, she slowly woke up.

"Klaus?" she said softly, feeling warm and weak.

He went to stand at her bedside.

"We need to get you cooled down."

As he gently pulled her into his arms, she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Once in the pool, he let the water cool her down, her still in his arms, as he dipped her a little into the water. As he did so, she started to feel better. And in that moment, she realized something. She was beginning to trust him and fall for him. In that moment, she knew, just knew, no matter what, he'd never let anything harm or kill her or their child.

When she felt like herself again and they left the pool, as she rested her head on his shoulder, she said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied, before she fell asleep in his arms.

Once in her bedroom, he gently layed her down in her bed, before leaving to see what the progress with the witches was. But then, when they came back, she was gone.

"Tyler Lockwood's been here," Klaus growled, smelling his scent.

The next day, when Kat woke up, she was in a cabin, Tyler and a vampire standing not far from her.

"I'm guessing you're here because of the child and revenge on Klaus. You know, this is a little boring. What ever happened to moving on? Revenge is never the answer. I've been there and done that. It gets old real fast. Why don't you do yourself a favor and turn back around to Mystic Falls?"

"I can't move on until I've taken everything from him. He killed my mom. I've got nothing to lose, anyway."

He stepped towards her.

"So, what are you going to do? Kill us?"

"No. That sounds like a good idea, but I'm going to show you something, instead. You think Klaus wants to be a father? He doesn't love you or that child. He wants it to make hybrids."

"You're wrong. He has saved us both. He'd do anything for us. We're family."

He cut the ropes off her wrists and feet, before taking some of the kid's blood and injecting it into the male vampire. Then, when he woke up and was in transition, Tyler told him to bite her. That didn't end well, since he wouldn't stop.

A few minutes later, Elijah and Klaus were there. Elijah pulled him off and ripped out his heart, while Klaus pinned Tyler to a wall.

"Why should I let you live?" he growled.

"Go ahead. Do it. I've got nothing to lose," he replied.

"Oh, you'd just love that. Wouldn't you?" Klaus replied.

"Klaus; Don't," Kat warned him. "Just send him home."

"Leave New Orleans and never come back," Klaus compelled him.

He let go of him, before turning around to face his family.

"You should get rid of that hybrid," Kat told Elijah, in which he obliged.

"Thank you," she said to the father of her child.

Klaus knelt in front of her and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet, as he got to his.

A moment later, everything went dim for her.

He looked at her and saw her pale and unsteady, which made him realize how much blood she had lost from the hybrid's bite.

As she collapsed, he caught her, before pulling her into his arms and picking her up. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to help her.

When she woke up, it was afternoon. No one was in the room with her, but there was a couple blood bags on the end table for her.

She slowly sat up in bed and took one, in which she finished. She then did the same with the last one, before going in search of Klaus.

When she found him, he was at the compound being tortured and chained by Marcel's vampire friends and followers under Marcel's orders. She knew she had to stop them, so she ripped out his friends' hearts two at a time, before turning to Marcel.

"I don't know what your plan was, but now you're alone. You can't have a kingdom without friends and allies, so why don't you pack up and leave. If you don't, I'll kill you."

"No," he growled. "This is my city."

"Then so be it. You've made your choice."

At vamp sped, she pinned him to a wall.

"Good-bye, Marcel," she said, before ripping out his heart and letting it fall by his body. She then vamp sped over to Klaus and knelt by him, before unchaining his wrists and putting an arm around him to get him back home.

Later, after he was better, she told him what she did for him at the compound, in which he thanked her for. She had helped him get his city back. All he needed now were friends and allies.


	2. Home Sweet Home (Klaus' POV)

The Originals:Home Sweet Home

By Lizzy A. Peer

Originally by L.J. Smith

Copyright

Copyright 2013

Copyright June 17, 2013

Copyright 2013

Dedication

This book is dedicated to all V.D., vampire, werewolf, hybrid, and forbidden romance fans. Also, dedicated to L.J. Smith whom wrote V.D. And The Originals, as well as many more.

Disclaimer

Klaus' POV and some events don't belong to me. Everything else belongs to L.J. Smith and other people that brought us V.D. and The Originals.

Introduction

My name is Niklaus Mikaelson and I am a vampire-werewolf hybrid. My mother and father were Mikael and Esther Mikaelson. My siblings were Elijah, Kohl, Finn, Henrik, Trevor, and Rebecca. We were once five, but became three. How did I become who and what I am? How did we lose Trevor, Finn, Henrik, and Kohl? Let me start at the beginning before my family almost fell apart.

In 1242 in Virginia, we lived in a little village. Elijah, Kohl, Trevor, Finn, Henrik, and I were gentlemen and Rebecca was a sophisticated lady to everyone around us. Our mother was a very powerful witch. In our village there were werewolves. My mother had an affair with one and that's how I was born.

One night, Henrik and I went to watch the werewolves phase during the full moon. The rules stated only to watch, but it turned ugly and Henrik was killed. I layed his body down by our house and my family came out. I told them everything and we all grieved. And then my siblings and I lived upon the words "now and forever." We kept these sacred words close. They're a promise that no matter what, we will stay together.

A few years later, Tatiana was an exquisite, beautiful lady. Every man wanted to be her suitor; husband. Elijah and I loved her too and our mother saw our shared love for her. She thought it would destroy the family so she killed her. She then did a spell and made us drink wine mixed with Tatiana's blood. We found out that Tatiana was the very first Petrova doppelganger. Her blood had made us all vampires. That's when we became the Original vampire-werewolf hybrid family.

Over the centuries, we fought and quarreled. We even slaughtered others. Elijah fought to keep his humanity. Finn, Kohl, and I were the most ruthless of all. I killed my parents by daggering them, and then put them in separate coffins. I did the same to my siblings after a feud. It sounds horrible, I know, but I did it to keep my family together. No matter what it was though, we always solved our arguments and forgave one another.

In Bulgaria in 1492 during the sixteenth century, Elijah and Trevor met a Petrova doppelganger named Katerina Petrova. I and my other siblings were introduced to her by Trevor in England during a ball. She didn't have a place to stay, so I brought her home with us.

In England in 1492, I wanted to break the Moon curse and found that I needed Katerina. I had to drink from and kill a doppelganger during a ritual under a full moon. A hybrid, werewolf, vampire, and witch needed sacrificed. After that, I figured I'd phase and my curse would be broken; lifted.

One day in the same year, I made plans to do it that night. She was smart, though. She learned of what exists, what we are, and my plan. So she ran off through the woods and Trevor helped her escape. I was enraged and slaughtered her entire village, including her family.

For centuries, I searched for her, but she was always one step ahead of me. She even moved to America and changed her name to Katherine Pierce.

In 2009, Elijah killed Trevor for helping Katerina all those years ago, but gave Rose her freedom back. They had been running from us to stay alive. And in that same year, I came to Mystic Falls after I heard that there was a doppelganger there. I found Katherine there before I found Elena Gilbert, the doppelganger, but Katerina had been sired by Rose so she was useless to me.

Later that year, I succeeded in breaking the curse.

In 2012, my father was awakened by Katerina and sided with Damon and Stefan Salvatore, and Katerina to try and kill me. In the end, I killed my father and they lost.

In the same year, my mother was undaggered. She tried to kill us all; her own children. She did a spell to bind us together as one. The Salvatores and Petrovas knew we were bound together and Stefan killed Finn permanently. Troy and Sage followed after because they were in Finn's bloodline.

Earlier this year, which is 2013, Elena whom is a new vampire and Jeremy Gilbert, Elena's younger brother, killed Kohl before I could get to their place to deal with him myself.

Before Elena and her friends graduated this year, I received a note from Katerina. She said that she heard about some witches conspiring against me. So I came to New Orleans only to find that Marcel, my childe that I sired 100 years ago, took over my town.

Ch.1: My Life

It's a dark night, as I look out the window of my big home silently in New Orleans. I can't help but be deep in thought. My hybrid that I made love to once, Hayley, is pregnant with my child. All I've ever wanted is a family. Now I'm going to be a father. I'm scared though, because I've always lived up to the names others called me; a monster; an abomination. I don't know how to be a father.

Elijah, my elder brother, goes to stand next to me.

"What is it?" he asks, as he looks out the window.

"I'm going to be a father," I state.

"Isn't that what you want? You've always wanted a family, Niklaus. Now you've got one."

"It's not that simple, Elijah. It can't be."

"And why not?"

"Because things have never been simple for us."

"You're looking for a reason to not have a family, when there isn't one."

"You clearly don't understand, dear brother," I say.

"Then make me see your point, Niklaus; enlighten me."

I think of what to say to let him see how this is a problem. I can't be a father to a child, when I never really had a father. Mikael was one of the many that called me an abomination, instead of seeing me as one of his children. Words will not come to me to help Elijah see exactly what I mean.

"Very well then," Elijah says, before he walks away.

I continue to look out the window.

Ch.2: Saved By An Original Hybrid

It's a dark night, as I walk through New Orleans. I have forgotten how much I love this town. It's a small town like Mystic Falls, but it's different. New Orleans has this peacefulness that you won't be able to get in Mystic Falls. But I will never forget Mystic Falls, because part of me misses it. There is a vampiress that lives there that has warmed herself into my heart; Caroline Forbes. I was, and always will be a brutal, savage vampire-werewolf hybrid, but my humanity has awakened more than it ever has in the past 1,000 years, because Caroline helped my humanity come out. I can thank her for that, but I will not. She has graduated from high school and will be moving on to college. I should not interfere in her new life with a hybrid, Tyler Lockwood. I would enjoy her company very much here in New Orleans, but I decided against asking her that. I knew that she would say no, so I gave her something that she couldn't decline. I let Tyler go back to Mystic Falls. I love Caroline, but I intend to let her be herself which is to be with Tyler. I also, intend to be her last love. It can wait though, because we are vampires. We have centuries. At times, I can be patient in getting what I want and I will wait to be hers.

It's a quiet night, as I walk. I have no destination in mind. The only thing on my mind is how to take Marcel down. I want to be kind of New Orleans, just as New Orleans was once my town 100 years ago. I could kill Marcel, but that probably wouldn't do me any good. Plus, it could turn out to be too messy. I don't like to be messy unless it is necessary. This is something that I must do a lot of thinking about. Marcel has been a friend of mine since I sired him 100 years ago here in New Orleans, but now my friend has taken what is rightfully mine. I did my part in making this town mine a very long time ago. Now it has been taken from me, which dearly upsets me. Marcel ruined this town. Once upon a time, I wanted to have vampires be rulers of this town, but I haven't wanted that for so long. Now Marcel has made it happen and it must be stopped. He doesn't even let witches practice their magic, no matter what reason it may be for. This has to be stopped, or New Orleans will be a disaster; a town that will become deserted. I will not stand by while Marcel does whatever the hell he wants to this town that was once mine, which someday will be mine again.

I stop by a dark alley, when I sense something close by. And then I hear in the alley, something happening. There's a witch and a vampire there, I know, without even looking. I can smell the scent of vampire and witches give off a certain feel and energy.

"You have disobeyed Marcel. You have to come with me now and accept your fate," the vampire says.

As I look into the alley, I see that the vampire is one of Marcel's friends. The witch is the witch I spoke with a few nights ago after Marcel had killed a witch in front of me for doing magic.

"Is there a crime against remembering my sister?" the witch says.

"You know the rules. No magic," the vampire replies.

I walk into the alley.

"Is there a problem?" I say, as I go to stand in front of the vampire.

"I was just telling her to come with me," he replies.

"Yes. I know," I reply.

To keep him quiet and protect the witch from getting herself killed like her sister, I rip out his heart and he falls to the ground dead. I drop his heart onto his body and then turn around to face her.

"Thank you," she says.

"You're welcome. There shouldn't be a crime in using magic for good things," I tell her. "I will do what I can to stop Marcel. I promise. I won't let another one of you die like your sister did. She did not deserve what she got."

"I know. Thank you," she says.

I walk away out of the alley.

Back in the day, I never would have saved a witch. I would have simply let a witch die, but not these days. These days, I have changed for the better for a good cause. Caroline Forbes changed a part of me when I was living in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

I soon return home.


	3. Always and Forever

Always and Forever

Characters: Klaus, Elijah, Rebecca, Caroline, Sophie, unnamed witches, Marcel (mentioned), unnamed werewolves

Summary: Set in S1E1 "Always and Forever." What if Caroline had come to New Orleans pregnant with Klaus' child, instead of Hayley? How would Klaus react? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klaroline

It was a dark night, as Elijah led his younger brother, Niklaus Mikaelson, towards the New Orleans cemetery to show him something.

A few minutes later, they walked inside an old cave-like thing where a few witches were at.

"What is this?" Klaus questioned.

"We need you to help us take down Marcel," one witch, Sophie, answered him.

"Why would I help you?"

"Because we have something you might be interested in. She and the child will die if you don't help us."

A moment later, Caroline Forbes stepped out of the darkness.

Klaus and Elijah looked at her.

"Klaus," she greeted, one hand on her stomach.

"Caroline," he greeted back.

"She's pregnant with your child," Elijah informed him.

"Impossible. Vampires can't have children," Klaus replied, looking at his elder brother.

"But werewolves can," Sophie reminded him.

"Listen, Klaus," Elijah urged him.

With vampire hearing, Klaus listened and heard a heart beat from within her stomach.

"You were born a werewolf first," Sophie said, implying that his werewolf side had made her pregnant.

"Very well then. I'll help you," he said, not wanting Caroline to die.

"For a precaution, we've linked her to me. If anything happens to me, the same thing will happen to her," Sophie informed him.

"There was no need. You've got what you want," Klaus replied, before he looked at the vampire he so dearly loved. "Come. Let us get out of here."

Caroline walked out of the place without any hesitation or question. She wasn't too fond of these kind of witches, and would rather be at Klaus' place. After all, she knew he would never let anything happen to her. She also knew, even though she didn't want to feel that way towards him, that she was falling for him.

They were silent, as they walked towards where Klaus and Elijah were staying at, neither of them knowing what to say just yet.

Once home and after Elijah walked inside, Klaus opened the door for her, before inviting her in and closing it behind himself. He then walked into the living room as did Caroline, and headed for his drinking table.

As he poured himself a shot glass of Bourbon, he asked her, "Care for a drink?"

"Let me guess. You're new at this. I'm not allowed to drink, me being pregnant and all."

He turned around and took a sip, before looking at her and suggesting, "Why don't you relax, luv."

"Relax!? A witch just threatened to kill me!"

"Well, it's all over now. No one, not even a witch, will harm you as long as I am here to stop it. I care you about you, Caroline."

"And I don't care. I don't want to hear it. I thought I had gotten rid of you already. Why don't you keep showing up? Get out of my life already!"

"I assure you, I didn't know any of this would happen. Though, I do admit that I haven't stopped thinking about you since I left. May I ask you what you were doing in New Orleans in the first place?"

"I was on vacation from Mystic Falls and everything tied to it after Tyler broke up with me. Happy now? You got what you wanted all along."

"I'm sorry to hear about that. I didn't say I wanted you two to break up when I left. All I want is for you to be happy. If that means being with Tyler Lockwood, then so be it. I'll wait forever if it takes that long. Be careful here, though. There's a war coming between the witches, Marcel, and I. This was my home once and I plan on making it my home again. If you don't want to be involved in it, that's your decision. If you want to stand by me, that's fine with me, too."

"I understand your dilemma, but I can't even look at you right now," she replied, before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To wrap my head around this. Don't follow me."

He watched, as she closed the door behind herself.

An hour later, she was confronted face to face with a couple guys in the middle of the French Quarter.

"Who the hell are you?" she questioned them.

"Marcel's friends. You're connected to Klaus as much as we've figured out. We can use you," the first one said.

"Marcel doesn't scare me."

"Very well then," the second guy said.

Suddenly, she realized these two were werewolves, which meant that she was in danger. If they bit her and she didn't get cured with Klaus' blood in time, she would most certainly die.

A moment later, they attacked her, which resulted in her having to fight them off.

At the end of the fight, they walked off to Marcel's headquarters, leaving Caroline on her back in pain from the werewolf bites they had given her to get on Klaus' nerves.

A few hours later, Klaus left the house to go find Caroline, worried that she might be in trouble, since he hadn't heard from her yet.

When he arrived in the middle of the French Quarter and saw her on her back, he was instantly on his knees at her side. And as soon as he looked down at her, he saw that she had been bitten more than once or twice and was very close to no longer being in existence.

"Hang on, sweetheart. Stay with me," he pleaded, before gently pulling her into his arms. He then bit his wrist and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to cure her and heal her. And as he did, he looked down upon her, mind racing with plans of what he would do to whoever it was that did this to her.

A few minutes later, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed. He then got to his feet with her in his arms and headed back home.

Once he had her layed down in a bedroom upstairs, he headed into the living room where he poured himself a shot glass of Bourbon.

As he began to drink the shot glass of Bourbon, he vowed to himself that he would find who did this to her and they would go down. She would be okay now, but whoever did this had most likely known that she was connected to him one way or another. He knew this because if he were them, he would do something to her to get to his enemy, too. He would not stand for this, though. He would put his enemy down, because no matter what happened and no matter if Sweet Caroline wanted to hear it or not, he loved and would do anything for her. That is why he had not killed Tyler when he had the chance to. He had done it for Caroline. And now he was going to take the enemy down for her and for himself. He would get revenge on whoever had put Sweet Caroline's life in danger.

In the end, Klaus took out those two werewolves with vengeance. So, everybody lived as happily ever after as they could. After all, Klaus still had to get his Kingdom back.


	4. Surprising Pregnancy

Surprising Pregnancy

Characters: Klaus, Katherine

Summary: Set in S1. Katherine comes to New Orleans pregnant, instead of Hayley. Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine

It was a dark night, as Niklaus Mikaelson looked at the witches and then back at Katerina Petrova, whom stood in the cave with one hand on her stomach.

"I will not be manipulated. Kill her. See if I care," he said.

"Klaus, I know this isn't what you want, but I am carrying your child. You're really going to sentence your own child to death before it's even born?" she said calmly, not wanting to anger him, knowing what could come of his anger.

He looked at her, as she spoke calmly, but her eyes held concern, worry, and fear. He knew she was pleaded to him to keep them both alive.

"Fine," he growled.

"We should talk strategy now," one of the witches announced, cutting to the chase.

"He'll help you when he's ready. You don't want to rush him or you'll regret it," Katherine Pierce replied for him.

"We'll meet tomorrow," Klaus told the witches, before walking towards Katerina where she was leaning heavily against a wall, looking pale.

"I'll take her home with me," he said, before gently putting a firm grip on her arm and walking out of there.

Without any complaints, she let him walk her out and on the route to his place where he was living at. She couldn't argue with him, because they were both alike when it came to family. They would both do anything for family.

When they were in the French Quarter, he finally let go of her arm. And as they walked, he listened to two heart beats. One was Katerina, which he knew made this all the more dangerous for her. The other was the child's.

"So, what's the plan? You always have one," she said, trying to understand him. The old Klaus wouldn't have let her and the child live. The old Klaus wouldn't let those witches live. She wanted to know if he had changed or not.

"Well, you're going to live with me and I'm going to take care of Marcel any way I can. I want to be King," he answered her.

"We should think of names," she said. "I know none of this is normal, but it's what people do before their children are born."

"Katerina," he said, which made her shut up, getting the hint that he wanted her to stop talking.

Suddenly, pain sliced through her and she lost her balance, as her vision blurred.

Before she could hit the ground, he caught her. He then gently layed her down on her back on the ground and looked down at her, as he sensed her pain and heard the child growing.

"Katerina," was all he could think to say, for once in a very long time, not knowing what to do, as she paled even more and began to go under. He knew it was dangerous for her to be carrying his child, but he didn't realize how dangerous until now.

As her vision blurred, she saw Klaus with a worried look.

"Klaus," was all she could think to say.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he said, promising to protect her, as she started to black out.

Once home, he gently layed her down on a bed in one of the guest bedrooms. He then sat on her bedside and waited for her to come to, one hand in her left one, looking down at her.

When he saw how pale she was, he decided to give it a try. If it worked, it would mean that the child could be a hybrid. So, he tried it. He bit his wrist, putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat. Then, a few minutes later, he took his wrist away and it instantly healed.

A few minutes later, her color began to return to normal.

When she came to, she saw that she was in a bed in a house with Klaus seated on her bedside.

"You're awake. You scared me," he greeted her.

She slowly sat up in bed and he helped her, before he said, "I need to tell you something, Katerina."

She looked at him and was silent, as he informed her of what he knew and how he knew it. The kid was a hybrid.

"The next eight months better go quickly then," she replied.

Eight months later, the hybrid girl was born and Katerina survived. Because she was the mother of his child, Klaus kept Katerina alive, and they named their child Rosita Petrova Mikaelson.


	5. Always and Forever (2nd version)

Always and Forever

Characters: Klaus, Elijah, Katherine, Rebecca, Marcel, unnamed vampires, Davina, Sophie

Summary: Set in S1E1 "Always and Forever." What if Kat was the one that came to New Orleans pregnant, instead of Hayley? What will happen when Klaus falls for her, since we all know that Elijah will always love her? In the midst, battle roars all around them, as Klaus plots to take New Orleans, his once upon a time home, back from Marcel, the vampire he sired and once raised as his son and thought of as family. What happens when Rebecca comes to New Orleans, considering she and Kat don't like each other? Will Klaus win against Marcel? Will Rebecca join her family, or will she choose Marcel, her love from 100 years ago that the Mikaelson family thought of to be dead? Who will Kat choose? Elijah, the noble and trustworthy brother, or Niklaus, the brother that was broken by Mikael so much that he doesn't know how to show his true feelings for his loved ones? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Kalijah

Klatherine

A/N: I got this idea from pming with a writer that is also a TVD and TO fan, about how it would've been cool if Katherine was the one to get pregnant and come into The Originals, and for there to be a love triangle between her, Elijah, and Klaus. So, I hope you enjoy this.

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Katherine Pierce, formerly known as Katerina Petrova, now newly human, walked through the woods.

Suddenly, she found herself surrounded by some witches. Then they started to chant something.

A moment later, everything went black for her.

When she came to, she was on a bed in a cave-like place.

She got to her feet and went into the front room of the cave-like place where a few witches were at; a less number than what there had been earlier.

They looked at her.

"What's going on?" Katherine asked, knowing witches, having lived 500 years as a vampiress. She knew witches didn't just kidnap people.

"My name's Sophie. We brought you here to keep you safe from Marcel. You could be leverage for him and we can't let that happen."

"Why would I be leverage?"

"Because you're pregnant; it's a special gift that I have."

"I can't be."

"You're wrong," Sophie said.

Katherine sighed. She knew that witches like Sophie were never wrong. How she could be so stupid that night in Mystic Falls, she didn't know anymore. She hadn't known that this would happen, though. It was shocking to her.

"I've called the two Mikaelsons to meet us here," Sophie informed her.

When Klaus and Elijah walked in, Kat was in the other room.

"What have you called us for?" Elijah asked Sophie.

"I have a gift of sensing when a girl is pregnant. There's something you need to know," she replied, looking at both of them.

Katherine walked in from the shadows and stood in front of a wall, hand on her stomach.

"No. It's impossible. This is a lie. You are lying. Vampires can't procreate," Klaus said.

"But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original hybrid; the first of your kind. This pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."

"You've been with someone else, admit it!" Klaus yelled at Katherine.

"I've been too occupied to be with someone else. It's your child," she calmly replied to him.

"My sister gave up her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm the pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them safe, or we can kill them. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Katherine won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

Katherine looked at Elijah and then Klaus, afraid to die. She had something to live for. She had a daughter back in Mystic Falls named Nadia Petrova. She couldn't just get herself killed by witches. She knew Sophie, though. It was just something she said to get Klaus to consider helping them. But then again, she also knew that Sophie would do anything if she was determined enough to do it. This was very much new to her, getting threatened to death like this by a witch.

"Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself," Elijah said, not wanting any harm to come to Katerina. He had been there for her for over a century. He wasn't going to fail her; not now; not ever.

"No. We can't. Not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules."

Elijah looked at Klaus.

"How dare you command me, threaten me, with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weakness!" Klaus yelled at Sophie. He then said, "I won't hear anymore lies."

"Niklaus! Listen," Elijah said.

With hybrid ears, he heard a heartbeat within Katerina's stomach. He then looked at Katerina and then at his brother and the witches.

"Kill her and the baby. See if I care," Klaus said, before leaving.

"No one touches her. I'll fix this," Elijah said.

Sophie nodded.

They all watched, as he left, before Kat looked at the witches silently.

Klaus was running through a street, when Elijah caught up with him.

"Niklaus."

"It's a trick, Elijah."

"No, brother. It's a gift. It's your chance-It's our chance."

"To what?"

"To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined-we were ruined. And since then, all you have ever wanted-al that we have ever wanted was a family."

"I will not be manipulated."

Klaus turned away, but Elijah sped in front of him a way away to block his way.

"So they're manipulating you. So what? With them, she and her child-your child-live."

"I'm gonna kill every last one of them."

He shoved Elijah and turned away, but Elijah blocked him again.

"And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?"

"People quake with fear, because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?"

"Family _is _power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty-_that's_ power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save her. Save your child."

Elijah placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder.

Klaus brought his own hand to Elijah's neck in a brotherly gesture.

"No," Klaus whispered.

Klaus walked away.

Back at the mausoleum, the witches were talking.

"Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done," Sophie said.

"And the solution is to bring in more vampires?" Agnes questioned.

"These aren't just any vampires, Agnes. They're the Originals."

"What makes you think you can control the hybrid?"

Elijah appeared, leaning on the wall.

"She can't. I'm not entirely certain that I can, either. But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question: What prevents my brother from murdering you instead of cooperating?"

Sophie took a needled and showed it to the Original, sticking the needle into her hand.

"Ow!" Kat said.

Elijah looked at Katerina. There was a drop of blood on Katerina's hand, exactly at the same point where Sophie hurt herself.

"What the hell?" Kat said.

"The spell my sister performed; the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Katherine. So anything that happens to me, happen to her, which means her life is in my hands. Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what it already means to you. If I have to hurt Katherine-or worse-to ensure that I have your attention, I will."

"You would dare threaten an Original?" Elijah calmly questioned.

"I have nothing to lose," she replied. "You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind," she added.

Later that night, Elijah spoke to Rebecca on the phone.

"He's willing to give up everything," he informed her.

"Come on, Elijah. Does that really surprise you?"

"I already see it. He's spiraling. He's lashing out in blind rage. You know, the last time I saw him like this it lasted 200 years."

"Then leave him to his temper tantrum and come home. With any luck this misadventure will allow us a reprieve from all of his insanity."

"He was so close. When he heard the baby's heartbeat, I could see it in his eyes. He…he wanted…he could almost taste happiness. And now his temper has destroyed it. Even if I was to return him to sanity, he just lost Marcel's trust. So, I'm almost out of time to get her from the witches."

"Get her? Have you lost your mind? Are we running an orphanage now?"

"Say what you will about Niklaus, but on my life, I'm not letting anything happen to Katerina or that baby."

Back at the mausoleum Agnes, Sabine, and Sophie were speaking, as the church clock tolled.

"His time is up. What are you gonna do now, Sophie?" Agnes questioned her.

"I'm gonna do what I said I was gonna do."

"What? Kill the girl? Kill yourself?" Sabine asked her.

"Klaus doesn't care about the child," Agnes said.

Elijah appeared.

"I do." He came into the mausoleum, carrying the body of Jane-Anne. "And I bring proof of my intent to help you; the body of your fallen friend, which I procured from Marcel myself," he continued.

"Jane-Anne," Sophie said.

"May she be granted peace. Klaus will agree to your terms. I just need a little more time."

"You had your time. It's passed," Agnes said.

"Shut up, Agnes," Sophie said.

"For now, accept the deal. Katerina and the child remain unharmed, or Klaus will kill you all," he told them, before walking away. But then he turned around again and said, "And I will help him."

Klaus held a bottle in his hand, drinking from it, when he heard Elijah come in. Without turning around, he said, "Have I not made it clear my desire to be left alone?"

"Oh, you demand to be left alone at least once a decade. Your words have ceased to have impact."

Klaus through the bottle against the floor, which shattered the bottle.

"Why must you keep harping on about the baby?" he shouted. "That child will never be born. In fact, your precious Katerina is probably dead already."

Elijah sped up to Klaus, holding his hand around his brother's throat.

"You will not walk away from this!" he threatened Niklaus.

"Let. Me. Go," Klaus said angrily.

"I WILL NOT!" Elijah shouted angrily.

Elijah through Klaus against the floor and then heaved him up again, not letting go of him.

"Don't make me say it again," Klaus said.

"I will not let go. I will never let go."

Klaus grabbed Elijah and hurled him against an iron rod fence.

Elijah stood up fast and took one of the iron rods, before walking towards Klaus, holding the rod in his hand.

"Even if I have to spend eternity saving your from your own stubborn, petulant, vile self-" He sped up and hit Klaus with the iron rod. "If I have to beat you, to remind you of your own humanity-" He hit Klaus again. "to care about anything." He tried to hit Klaus again, but Klaus was faster and grabbed the iron rod and hit Elijah with it. Klaus then hurled him a few meters back, where he fell on the ground and stayed down.

Klaus breathed heavily and let the iron rod fall to the ground, before then walking a few steps towards Elijah whom was still on the ground.

"You're beyond pathetic, Elijah."

"Well, who is more pathetic? The one who sees hope to make his family whole, or the coward who only sees the world through his own fear?"

"I haven't cared about anything for centuries. Why on earth do you?"

"Because I failed you. Because the first time our father laid a hand on you, I should have struck him dead. I made a promise to you; always, forever, family above all."

Klaus started to laugh and then reached his hand to his brother.

Elijah took Klaus' hand and stood up.

"You are a sentimental fool," Klaus commented.

"Perhaps. But I've lasted this long in spite of it, haven't I?"

Elijah walked off, as Klaus stood there, thinking.

Klaus was seated on a bench that night.

Elijah took a seat beside him.

"The bond of family blesses us with an immeasurable power. But we also must accept what comes with it. It gives us a responsibility to love without condition, without apology. We can never waver from the power of that bond, even if it's tested. The bond nourishes us, gives us strength. Without that power we are nothing," he told Klaus. And as he told him that, the witches began to put Jane-Anne to rest back at the mausoleum.

"This town was my home once, and in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything that I ever wanted; Power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image, and he has bettered me. I want what he has. I want it back. I wanna be King."

"So is that all this child means to you? A grab for power?"

"What does it mean to you?"

"I think this child could offer you the one thing that you've never believed you had."

"And what's that?"

"The unconditional love of family."

They looked at each other.

"Tell Sophie Deveraux we have a deal," Klaus said.

Later that night, Elijah went back to the mausoleum and promised Katerina the one thing that he had never promised her before.

"I will always protect you. You have my word on that."

The next night, Klaus changed his mind and brought Katerina to the plantation to stay with him and Elijah to protect her. He couldn't protect her if she was among witches; and that, Katherine was thankful for, since it meant that she wouldn't be around witches who were threatening her life. She was finally semi free of those witches. So, without having to be asked, she settled down in a guest bedroom and laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, and sighed in relief that she was out of there. She was beginning to think that this child was the beginning of Niklaus' redemption. Caroline Forbes had brought out his humanity back in Mystic Falls. Now this child of his was about to bring out his redemption that she knew Elijah had been hoping would someday come. Maybe there was hope for Klaus after all. Maybe he wasn't the monster that everyone thought he was. At least, not since Caroline had warmed herself into his heart. She would never fully understand Elijah's blind faith in Klaus, but she sort of did understand a little. He was Elijah's brother. Elijah would do anything for Klaus; anything. She didn't understand why, though she figured it had to have something to do with a long ago past she had no knowledge of.

She closed her eyes on the thought of thinking she might finally have peace and that Klaus might finally forgive her for running from him for 500 years.

The next day, she came downstairs and went in search of a kitchen, which she finally found. She had never been inside this house before last night, so she didn't know where everything was at yet. And once in the kitchen, she opened the fridge to see if there might be anything that she could have for breakfast. She wasn't surprised that there wasn't much, but she did find some milk and cereal she could have. She wasn't surprised, considering vampires were living here; not humans. Vampires didn't have to eat human food, but it couldn't hurt them to go shopping for human food, would it? She'd have to speak to them about that once she found where either Elijah or Klaus were at. She figured Klaus was probably plotting against Marcel somewhere, though and Elijah, she knew, could be anywhere.

When she had finished her bowl of cereal, she put it in the sink and then left the kitchen in search of one of them, which wasn't too hard. She found the parlor where Klaus was having a shot glass of what looked to be red wine.

"Sleep well?" he questioned her.

"Matter of fact, yes; have you not noticed that I'm human and pregnant now? Someone really needs to go shopping for human food, unless you want us to starve to death," she confronted him without fear. She was beyond fearing him these days. The only thing she was afraid of was dying, her child being torn from her arms just as Nadia had been, and of what enemies out there would do to her; especially, once a war started between Marcel and Klaus. She'd be leverage soon enough, she was sure of; which meant that she had to do something to keep from getting herself into danger.

Katherine walked out of the room to go explore the house to get to know it better. If she was going to stay here for nine months, she might as well get to know her surroundings better. It wasn't too big, but who knows what was in this house. She knew Klaus too well. When it came to her, even though he had obliged in protecting her, he could care less. It was the child he was concerned for. Not her. If she died, he wouldn't grieve for her. It would be Elijah that would grieve for her, instead. And even though Elijah had broken up with her before he had gone to New Orleans to help Klaus, she knew he still loved her just like she loved him. They just couldn't totally be together, because then Klaus would do something to either her or Elijah. Klaus was more paranoid and controlling than she had been as a vampire. Whenever they got on his nerves one way or another, Klaus daggered his siblings and put them in coffins until he was ready to pull the dagger out. And because she knew Klaus better than Marcel did even, she figured that once the child was born, he would kill her.

Later that day, after Klaus had gone to meet with Marcel, Katherine left the house to go find an herb shop. She needed a stock of vervain just in case some vampires decided that it would be fun to compel her. She knew vampires way too well, seems how she used to be a 500 year old vampire. Another 500 years and she would've been known as an Original vampire herself; especially, when she was about to become a part of the Mikaelson family. It was like a bad reality TV show once she thought of it like that. The Mikaelson family was torn enough with centuries of hatred and revenge against each other. It didn't need a broken former vampire pregnant with a possible hybrid, too.

Once she had found the shop and bought some vervain, she thanked Katie and attempted to pay her, but Katie refused, saying that it was on her. There were enough supernatural creatures and enough humans got hurt. She didn't want Katherine to be one of those humans. Plus, the witches were supposed to protect her.

It was a dark night, as she walked through the French Quarter on her way back to the house, when she suddenly got a run in with a few vampires that wanted her gone. She had already taken some of the vervain, but had some to spare.

"I'd get out of my way if I were you," she informed the male vampire whom stood in front of her.

"No can do. Marcel's orders."

"Oh, right; because Marcel is such a good guy. Tell Marcel that I said for him to go to hell."

The vampire growled at her, before another arrived behind her.

She turned around to see the other vampire.

Suddenly, just as they were about to attack her, the vampire she had been looking at, dropped did, when Klaus arrived and ripped its heart out of its chest.

"That is no way to treat Katerina," he said, before turning to the other one.

Seeing him, the other vampire fled at vamp speed.

He looked at her.

"May I ask what you're doing in the French Quarter, dear Katerina?"

"I was heading home after buying some vervain to take just in case," she replied.

"Let's go home," he replied to her.

She agreed and they headed home.

Later that night, he disposed of the vampire's body, burning it just outside the plantation home a ways.

Afterwards, he joined Katerina inside the house.

"You should stay inside from now on, Katerina. At least while it's dark outside," he suggested to her. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to you or our child."

"So, you're actually admitting that you're going to be a father?" she questioned him.

"Despite what everyone thinks, Katerina, I'm not a total monster. I would never wish harm upon my own child; our child. I don't care what species it is or if it's a girl or a boy. I will always protect you both."

"You and me both," she replied to him. "My first child was torn from my arms. I don't wish for that to happen again. I never even got to name or see her, before my father took her away, and I never saw her ever again. But when Silas came for me the first time, Nadia took me somewhere safe with her and told me who she was. She's a vampire now and I'm glad how she turned out. Whoever raised her up made her a very good person. I don't think she has a mean bone in her body. Unlike some of us," she replied to him, before heading upstairs and towards her bedroom where she was staying at.

He watched her, as she left, glad that if anything happened, she had Nadia to go back to. He hadn't killed her entire family like they had all thought. She still had someone, other than his brother, that she could count on if push came to shove.

The next day, Katherine went for a walk around New Orleans, when she saw Elijah fall in step at her left side.

"If you've come to make sure that I'm okay, I assure you that they didn't hurt me," she informed him.

"Actually, Katerina, I came to thank you for what you did. With your help, you got me back to my siblings. Thank you. I am forever in your debt," he replied to her.

"You're welcome, but anyone that knows you, would've done the same thing. I know how to deal with witches. I've been doing it my whole life. I know how to make deals with them and talk to them without getting on their bad side. It's not that hard. Vampires that don't know me, however, are a different story all together. That vampire deserved what he got. We're all lucky that Klaus got there in time," she replied to her lover.

"Niklaus has come a long way since this miracle happened. I think he sees something of himself in you. What that may be, I will probably never know. You're a good thing for him as well as the child."

"Thank you, Elijah."

"You're welcome, Katerina; anything for you."

He gave her a kiss on her left cheek.

"I'll see you later. There are things I must take care of."

She smiled, as he walked off to go do whatever it was he had to do this afternoon. When it came to Originals, she didn't always know what they were planning, because sometimes they kept it a secret from her, no matter how much she asked to be filled in. She knew it was because they were just protecting her. They were protecting her and the unborn baby, which she completely understood. She, herself, would do anything to protect herself and her unborn child, too. And she'd die before she let anything happen to the Originals. They were her life line now days. Being human made it so much easier for her enemies to kill her. It made her nervous and scared just thinking about all the possibilities that her enemies could do to her. Being human made her weak, vulnerable, and ultimately useless. She hated that she kept having to rely on vampires and hybrids to protect her, instead of being able to rely on just herself to protect her. For her, it sucked being newly human after being a 500 year old vampire.

The next night, Agnes, the only living elder of the witches, drove her to a clinic out in the Bayou. She had informed both brothers where she would be, before doing so, though. Something about Agnes always made her cautious. She didn't trust her. After all, she had been betrayed by witches she didn't know very well countless times. What was stopping Agnes from betraying her, too? The answer to that question was nothing.

While Kat was seen to about how the child was doing, Agnes waited in the waiting room. But then, after the sea section and when the doctor tried to stab her with a syringe, she had to make a run for it. So, she ran as fast as she could through the darkness of the woods. And as she ran, she took out her IPhone.

_I'm in trouble in the Bayou. Hurry, _she texted Klaus, before putting her phone away.

Suddenly she heard footsteps of people looking for her, but she knew they weren't of Klaus or Elijah.

A few minutes later, she had to fight a few of them who had found and then attacked her, which she ended up getting hurt from, realizing they were vampires.

After a few more fights, she continued to run for her life blindly. Everything was happening so fast and she couldn't see anything but figures of people and outlines of trees and bushes. She had to buy time until Klaus got there to save her, though. The situation was like d`eja`vu all over again. This time, though, she wasn't running from Originals. She was running from mere vampires; vampires that if she was a vampire again, she could easily take on and win against.

Suddenly, she tripped over something that felt like a twig or small log and fell down a hilly section of the woods, before everything went black for her.

When he arrived in the woods, he immediately went to taking on and killing all the vampires that were after Katerina, before going in search of her. If anything happened to her because of that witch Agnes that he knew had taken her here, he'd see to it himself that she died for her mistake.

"Katerina!" he called for her, but kept getting nothing but silence. He then figured that maybe she wasn't answering, because she was probably hurt or something related to that.

When he found her on her back, out cold, he was immediately at her side. He then knelt beside her and gently pulled her into his arms. It looked like she had gone through some fights with those vampires the way she looked, which he figured most likely was true to the core.

He looked around the woods to make sure there weren't any other threats awaiting to try and hurt Katerina, before forcing some of his blood down her throat to heal her, before gently getting to his feet, with her in his arms.

"I've got you, love. You're safe now," he assured her, though he wasn't sure if she could hear him or not. He then sped out of the Bayou back home.

When she woke up, she found that she was in her bedroom and it was daylight outside. And not a moment afterward, Klaus came to lean in the doorway.

"You're awake. You were out for quite a while," he greeted her.

She slowly sat up.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, love. Though, it was you that brought me there."

"Well, you're a hybrid, so you're faster than a vampire and I need fast assistance. Did you kill them?"

"Yes; they deserved it for what they tried to do."

"That I can agree on."

"I'm beginning to think we're a lot alike, you and I," he stated.

"In most ways, we are, Klaus. We have father issues, family issues, and are afraid of being truly and utterly alone. And we're always finding danger, whether or not we're looking for it. And we always lash out with anger, rage, and vengeance. We a lot alike. It's almost like something wants us to end up together."

"How would you have father and family issues, Katerina? I killed your entire family," he said, taking a step into the room, curious of what she would say.

"You did me a favor in killing my father. He wasn't the best father in the world and I can tell that yours wasn't either, judging by how you react when your father's name is spoken. You don't know how many scars he inflicted, but I'm sure that yours was probably worse than mine. I was scarred way before I met any of you. You can't see my scars anymore, though, because they disappeared when I became a vampire, since vampires can heal so fast. I hope that he died horribly," she shared with him.

He sat down on the bed by her with sympathy. He knew how it felt like to be scarred by your own father, but to do it to Katerina made him outraged. It made him wish he had a chance to kill her father for a second time. In truth, after hearing this, he should've made him suffer before he killed her father. Just like he should've made his own father suffer, before he killed him.

"I can make the pain go away. Just say the words, Katerina," he said.

"No. Compulsion isn't the answer. I've lived with it for 500 and plus years. So, what did Michael ever do to you?" she asked. "I never got to hear what your past was like with Michael. I knew he hated you and all, but he never told me why. I was too busy hating you to ask why Michael hated you so badly."

"Just like yours, I was scarred too. It started when I was just a little boy. It was before we became vampires and before I triggered the werewolf curse. He continued it throughout my life. As a boy, Elijah tried to intervene, but stopped when he said that he'd be next if he intervened on my behalf. When we were older, Elijah and Rebecca were afraid one day that he might kill me, so Elijah and Rebecca pointed their swords at him and demanded for him to stop, which Michael did. But it never stopped. Then, after I triggered the werewolf curse, Michael made Elijah help him tie me down to make my werewolf side dormant. It never stopped, even after that. Finally, we escaped him for a little while when we made this city our home. But in 1918, he came for me. He came for us all. We only just managed to escape our father's wrath," he shared with her.

"That must be why Elijah has been so hell bent on finding your redemption. Because he still feels guilty for not standing up against Michael for you. I'm sorry for what you endured. I had no idea what he did to you."

"You weren't there, Katerina."

"If I had been, I would've stopped him the moment he started doing that to you. No wonder you're so ruined. I guess we're both ruined then, in our own way."

It was such an intense moment, that they didn't know what possessed them to do so, but they found themselves kissing one another, him on top of her, her on her back on the bed. It was like they were kindred spirits that had found each other after, for Katerina, 500 years, and for Klaus, 1,000 years.

An hour later, though, he had to leave, so he bid her farewell and asked her to stay home today, while he and Elijah dealt with some things. She presumed the things they had to deal with involved Marcel, so she did what she was told.

That late afternoon, when she was in the parlor starting towards the chair to sit in, she started to feel light headed all of a sudden. Not sure why it was happening to her, she figured it had something to do with a witch or more. Pregnant ladies didn't get light headed. She knew that from experience from 500 years ago back in Bulgaria.

As the sensation continued and she started to feel really warm, despite the A/C going throughout the house, she took out her phone and called Elijah, hoping he wasn't too busy so he would answer.

"Katerina," he greeted.

"Elijah. Something's wrong. You need to speak to the witches," she said, before informing him of what was going on.

"We'll figure something out," he promised her, before they both hung up.

She put her phone away and leaned against the wall, but it didn't help much, since she was starting to get really blurry vision. On top of that, she kept getting small pains from her stomach, which made her fear for the child. She didn't want anything to happen to the kid, no matter who the father was. And as her vision started to go blurry, she saw Elijah there all of a sudden. Then, as everything started to go black for her, he was there by her, and the next thing she knew, she was in her bed.

"Klaus is dealing with the witches. You'll both be okay," she heard him assure her, but they both knew that Elijah couldn't promise anything.

That night, she was burning up, so she and Elijah made it to the outside pool. She knew that he was going to try and cool her down in the pool, which she knew should help. So, they both got into the pool where he put her in his arms and let the water cool her down. And as he did so, she felt the ever growing pain get worse, but then as she started to cool down, the pain started to ebb away. Then, a few minutes later, she didn't feel the symptoms anymore of what the witch, Agnes, had tried to do to her and Klaus' child.

Later that night, she was home alone, when she heard the doorbell. So, being cautious, she opened the door to reveal a certain hybrid. He wasn't Klaus, though, which made her think that he might be in New Orleans to cause Klaus as much harm as possible. After all, he had killed his mom and hurt many other people. The past, she thought, was behind them all, though.

"Tyler," she greeted. "What a surprise."

"Katherine," he said, though it wasn't a greeting.

Later that night, when Elijah returned and realized that Katerina wasn't home, he called Klaus to let him know. Then, when Klaus came home, he informed him that Tyler had been at their home and must've taken her.

It was a beautiful day at the Bayou, as Kat sat on the floor of a cabin, Tyler and another guy in there with her. Her hands had been tied with rope.

"What are you doing?" she questioned, when he headed towards her and knelt in front of her with a syringe.

"I'm going to show you something," he answered her.

"With that?"

He stuck it in her stomach and then pulled it out and used the syringe full of her child's blood, on the guy she knew as a vampire. Then Tyler temporarily killed him.

"That child can make hybrids. You think Klaus suddenly wants to be a father? He wants that child so he can make hybrids," he said.

"Okay; so it can make hybrids. I don't care what Klaus wants that child for, because this will be me having a second chance to raise my child. I couldn't raise Nadia, but with this kid, I can be a mother like I always wanted to be," she replied to him.

When the vampire woke up and was in transition, Tyler had him bite her to complete the transition.

As he bit her, she wanted to fight; to push him off her, but knew that she couldn't succeed as a human. She had to try, though. She had to live long enough to be rescued by either Klaus or Elijah. If she was lucky, she'd be rescued by them both. So, as he bit deeper, she tried to push him off her with everything she had. That obviously didn't work, so she kicked him, which worked. Before she could get to her feet though, he lunged at her.

As he lunged at her to bite her again, Tyler grabbed him, holding him off, which gave her a chance to escape.

She grabbed the knife that was on the floor and made a run for it as Tyler told him, "Enough. You'll kill her. Just stop," trying to reason with him.

Once in the heart of the Bayou woods, she stopped, everything going black for her. Then she felt something hard and knew she was on the ground.

As everything started to fade, she heard someone she never would've thought she would ever be happy to see or hear in her life.

"Katerina!" she heard Klaus yell, before she felt a gentle hand on the right side of her face.

"What happened, Love?" she heard him ask her.

"Tyler. He used our child's blood to show me that she's the key to making hybrids. The hybrid got out of control. They're at the cabin," she said softly.

She felt herself being pulled into his arms, before she heard him say, "I've got you, love. You're safe now." Then everything went black for her.

While Katerina was out cold in her room in her bed at home, Klaus dealt with the issue of Tyler and his mistake, while Elijah sat on her bedside and rested a gentle hand on her left one, before silently looking down at her.

When she came to, she saw that her hands hand been freed and she was on her back in her room in her bed. She then turned her head to see that Klaus was leaning against a wall. He had clearly been waiting for her to wake up. When he did realize she was awake, he sat on her bedside.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him.

"Anything for you, love."

"What happened to Tyler?"

"I sent him on his way. He's not worth killing."

"Good. I wouldn't want Caroline to hate you forever for killing him. Just so you know, I didn't believe a word he said."

"Get some rest, Katerina," he encouraged, before leaving the room.

She watched him leave, as a feeling came over her. She realized that he wasn't who he used to be, and that she was starting to care about him, no matter what he had done in the past.

It was a beautiful day, as Klaus walked into the compound to be face to face with Marcel. Then, a moment later, there were vampires too.

"What's this?" Klaus questioned him.

Marcel informed him of his intentions.

"You think you can subdue **me **with this!" Klaus yelled at Marcel, before addressing the vamps. "Vampires of New Orleans, as you know, I am an Original hybrid. I can not be killed! Now-"he took out a coin. "anyone that picks up this coin gets to live." He tossed it, but none of them made a move to pick it up. "Well then, come on!"

Suddenly, chains were thrown onto his wrists.

He looked at the vampires and then Marcel, as his vampire side tried to get free. All that he could was try though, because he couldn't free himself; now even when he let a little of his werewolf strength lose. And as he stood there, eyes yellow, glaring with hatred at Marcel, his mind raced with what he would do to him if he got out of this alive. He had lied to them that he couldn't be killed, because a White Oak stake was the one thing that could kill him. They didn't know that, though.

Kat was wondering why Klaus hadn't answered her calls and hadn't come home for a while, so she went to investigate. And when she was about to pass the compound, she figured that he was probably there. So, being Careful, she let herself into the compound, only to see the scene. He was definitely in danger.

As she made her presences known, starting towards him, she yelled, "Stop!"

Marcel turned around, only to get pinned to a wall with a knife to his throat.

"Let him go."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because when I'm determined, I'll do anything to get what I want. Let him go or I **will **kill you."

"No need to threaten me, you know."

She took her traveler knife away and headed over to Klaus, as Marcel told his guys, "Let him go."

They obeyed and she helped him get home.

It was a beautiful day, as Davina used her magic on Marcel, Klaus, and Elijah, angry beyond comparison.

"I'm tired of all your lies!" she yelled at Marcel.

"And you pretend not to be a monster. Why don't you show us what you really are?" she said to Klaus.

"And you act all noble and caring, but you lied to me too. You're a monster. Why don't you choke on it?" she said to Elijah.

As she used her magic on them, making Klaus start to phase wolf, Elijah choke on blood, and put Marcel in pain, Kat suddenly came down the stairs and stopped at the bottom of them.

"Davina, stop!" she yelled, heading towards them.

"Why should I? They deserve what they get."

"No. They don't. Don't make me stop you myself. I'm descended from travelers, which means that I can stop you with my own magic. Now, stop. Please. I don't want to hurt you."

Finally, Davina stopped.

"Thank you," Kat said.

Davina gave her a glare, before walking away.

When Klaus woke up, still in torment from the knife that was inside him, he recognized that he was in the epidemic hospital from 1918. Why he had been taken there, he wasn't sure. He only knew that he was weak and hungry. That, and the torment was becoming unbearable. He didn't even know how long he had been out for, much less how long he had been in the abandoned hospital. And all he could think of besides the torment was one; how Katerina and the child would survive if he didn't get through this; two; what would become of Sweet Caroline if he wasn't around to save her life; and three; would Elijah be enough protection for Katerina and the baby?

"Katerina," Elijah called to her from a room he had taken his shirt off in.

She entered from the hallway, only to see him without his shirt on, for the first time in 500 years.

She walked towards him.

"What's going on?"

"Celeste is playing games with me. She has magically written witch names on my body, sine I'm so determined to find out from her where she had Niklaus at."

"Then let's get started," she commented, wanting Klaus back. That, and she was the most experienced when it came to witches. Plus, over the last month, she and Klaus had fallen in love.

Reading names of witches, she realized where Klaus was at.

"It has to be the 1918 sanitarium."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I know witches. Trust me."

"Stay here, Katerina. I don't want you to get hurt."

He put his shirt and jacket back on, before leaving.

Later that night, they had him home, knife out of him, and him in bed. It relieved them, because they didn't want anything to happen to him; even if he was a pain in the ass most days.

It was a beautiful day, as Kat and Klaus continued their search for Elijah. It wasn't good that he was MIA, because of all the killings of vampires they'd been having. They knew it was Papa doing it, because of the marks. He was bad news.

When they found him, he looked desiccated, but wasn't dead. He was an Original, so he was being Papa's endless source of power.

When they tried to get to him, they realized there was an invisible shield.

"Bite me," she told Klaus.

"What?"

"I'm descended from travelers. My blood will let us through."

Seeing her point, he bit her and she let some of her blood drip onto the circle, before they tried again. It worked this time and they got him home.

Soon, Elijah was awake and went to get himself something to eat.

It was a beautiful day, as Elijah Kat, and Klaus walked, on their way to enjoy the festival. By now, she was showing and around five months. She never complained though, because she was familiar with the feeling from the first time around.

Suddenly, on the sidewalk and by a pole, she started to cough up blood. And she couldn't stop. And then everything started to go black.

As she started to collapse, Klaus was there and caught her. Then everything went black.

A moment later, she saw that she was at the compound where they all lived at now, but it was different. Michael was there.

"No. I can't be," she said, realizing that she was dead, since she knew that Michael was dead.

"Oh, but you are, darling," Michael said.

He grabbed her roughly.

"You and that vermin?" he growled at her. "I thought you hated him just as much as I do."

"I did. I'm not sorry, Michael. This is our chance for a new life."

"I don't think so."

"How could you be so cruel to your son? To your family?"

"He is **not **my son and that creature inside you isn't my family!"

He through her against a wall, but she was okay. He then grabbed a piece of wood and lunged at her with it, but she tapped into her traveler magic, magically throwing it out of his hands and throwing him against a wall.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I'm descended from travelers. Now stay away from me and my family."

Suddenly, she was pulled out of the Other Side and was suddenly gasping, revived. She then saw that both Originals were at her side and Genevieve, a witch, was at her other side.

Later that night, Klaus came into her room.

She looked away from the window to see Klaus.

"I want to show you something," he said.

She followed him into a room, which was a nursery.

"It's beautiful," she said, smiling, before it disappeared.

She looked at him.

"When I died today, I saw Michael. He tried to kill me."

"What did he say to you?"

"Nothing that's true. You're different from what Michael thinks of you as."

They gave each other smiles, before he left. She then went back into her room and looked up at the sky, wondering if her parents were watching her. She wondered if her mother approved or not.

There was a knock on the open door.

She turned around.

"Come in, Elijah."

She gave him a smile and he smiled back, as he entered.

"I'm glad you're feeling well," he greeted.

"So am I."

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

They looked at each other.

"I love you too much to lose you like that," he told her.

"I love you too," she said.

A moment later, they were kissing. And in that moment, she chose Elijah.


	6. Alive

Alive

Characters: Klaus, Katherine, unnamed vampire, Davina

Summary: Set in S1. What if Katherine came to New Orleans? What if she helped Klaus, and in return, he helped her? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce walked through the French Quarter in the woods.

As the noises of fighting and Niklaus continued, she decided to follow them to the scene, a long sturdy stick in hand, just in case she had to kill someone.

A few minutes later, seeing Niklaus Mikaelson dying by the hands of a vampire that had a stake in his chest, she knew she couldn't let him die.

As Klaus' skin continued to turn purple and look cracked-looking, she snuck up behind the male vampire and stabbed him in the back, killing him. Then, as the vampire collapsed to the ground dead, she let go of the stick and knelt at Klaus' left side, before pulling the White Oak stake out of his chest.

"Klaus, please stay with me. Don't you dare die on me," she pleaded, needing him alive.

Once the stake was out, she set it on the ground, before looking down at him.

When he came out of the darkness, he saw that he was at home in his bed with Katerina on his left bedside.

"What do you want?" he asked her, wanting to growl at her and, more than anything, kill her.

"To live. I saved your life. I need you alive so I can live. I'm dying of old age, but since you've been here longer, you know which witches can be trusted."

"You're human."

"Not by choice."

In the end, Davina helped Kat by doing a spell so she wouldn't die of old age quicker than normal.


	7. House of the Rising Son

House of the Rising Son

Characters: Katherine, Elijah, Rebecca, Hayley, Klaus, Marcel (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S1E "House of the Rising Son." What if Kat came to New Orleans hurt? What if Rebecca hadn't been there to kill those vampires that were after Hayley? Will someone get to Hayley and help her in time? Will Kat live? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Kalijah (Katherine/Elijah)

Hatherine (Hayley/Katherine; friendship)

It was a dark night in New Orleans in the middle of the town square, as Hayley, seated on a bench, looked at the brown, paper bag in her hands. She was going to take the poison to be done with all this business with the witches and Klaus.

Suddenly, hearing something, she set the bag on the bench and stood up, looking around.

A moment later, there were two men she sensed to be vampires, on either side of her, clearly there on regards to Marcel.

"Marcel wants to see you," one said.

"Come with us," the other said.

"Why should I? Because Marcel orders it? I don't care about his rules. I'm under protection. No one can do anything to me and get away with it."

"Come with us," the first one echoed what the second one had said a moment later.

The second one growled at her.

A wounded, weak Katherine stopped walking a distance away, getting a sense that these vampires weren't her friends. So, she walked over, a long stick in hand.

"I think she made her point. She doesn't want to go with you."

She stabbed the first vamp through the heart with the stick, killing him, before pulling it out and watching him fall to the ground.

She looked at the last one remaining, as she leaned against the stick as a crutch.

"Tell this Marcel to leave this werewolf alone, because he doesn't want to get involved in Original vampire rivalry."

The vampire sped out of sight.

Katherine let the stick drop to the ground, before placing a hand over her wound again and slowly turning to face Hayley.

"We haven't officially met. I'm Katherine. You must be Hayley."

"Yeah; I am. What happened to you?"

"Cliff notes; Elena used the cure for vampirism on me when I tried to kill her over anger against Bonnie for not giving the cure to me. Now I'm human so I'm pretty much worthless. I can't even keep from getting myself hurt or killed by a lone, hungry vampire."

A moment later, she started to get light-headed and even weaker. Then everything went blurry for her.

Hayley Marshall went to stand at her side as the human began to collapse to the ground. Hayley then put an arm around her, as she did.

"This isn't how I dreamed we would meet," Kat commented, as her vision got even more blurry, back against Hayley, half sitting, half slouching.

Hayley took Kat's hand away from the wound to see how bad it was. She then looked down at her. She was paling and losing a lot of blood, and she could hear her breathing slowing with her werewolf ears.

"Hang in there, Katherine," she encouraged her gently, as she replaced Katherine's hand over her wound and used her own hand to apply pressure to the wound. With her other hand, she took out her cell for help from one of the Originals; Elijah Mikaelson.

As Kat lay there, knowing she was dying, she knew the werewolf was calling for help. She could barely hear her or concentrate, though. Her senses were leaving her. Then everything started to go black for her.

"Elijah, you're the only one I know I can trust. I need help here in the middle of the French Quarter. It's Katherine."

"What about Katerina?"

"Apparently, she's human and hurt. She's dying."

"I'm on my way."

He hung up and sped through New Orleans to help Katerina.

Hayley put her phone away.

Once he arrived, he was instantly on his knees by them. Then, being as gentle as possible, he slid an arm under her. As he did, Hayley let go of her and he carefully pulled her into his arms. He then bit his wrist, positioning her head gently back, and put it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her.

He looked at Hayley.

"What happened here?"

Hayley told him everything she knew, as her force fed Katerina his blood.

"They need to know," he informed her, before looking down at his lover. "Keep fighting, Katerina. I'm here now."

Rebecca had just walked inside, when five minutes later, Elijah walked in carrying an out cold Katerina, Hayley at his side.

Hayley closed the door, as Elijah headed towards the stairs, telling his sister, "Look after Hayley and get Niklaus. No use trying to hide her being in town."

Once in an unoccupied bedroom, Elijah layed her gently down on the bed. He then bent down and lightly kissed her forehead, before silently looking down at her.

"I promise I won't leave you if I don't have to. I'm so sorry, Katerina. Forgive me. I thought you'd be safe. I made a mistake, and for that, I am sorry."

When he heard Klaus, Rebecca, and Hayley coming their way, he turned around to face them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Klaus growled, seeing Katerina.

"How is she?" Hayley calmly asked Elijah.

"What happened?" Rebecca questioned her elder brother.

"I don't know yet," Elijah answered Hayley, before looking at both of his siblings. "Mind your tone, Niklaus. Katerina nearly died in Hayley's arms tonight. Hayley knows more than I do. I just healed her and brought her here. All we can do now is wait for her to awaken."

He sat down on Katerina's bedside and looked at her, as he held her left hand in his.

Niklaus, Hayley, and Rebecca left the room, Hayley closing the door behind herself lightly, getting the hint that Elijah wanted to be left alone with Katerina.

When Katherine woke up, she felt like herself again. She then saw that she was in an unfamiliar bedroom with Elijah seated on her bedside.

"Welcome back, Katerina," he greeted her.

"Thanks," she replied.

They gave each other a smile.


	8. Tangled Up In Blue

The Originals: Tangled Up In Blue?

Characters: Klaus, Katherine, Rebecca, Hayley, Marcel's vampire friends, Sophie

Summary: Set in S1E3 "Tangled Up In Blue." ? What if Klaus had arrived in the woods in enough time to see Rebecca get an arrow in her? What if Katherine had helped with some of the vampires? What if Klaus had gotten rid of a vampire for Katherine? Will Klaus be alright? Will Rebecca be okay? Will human Katherine live, or will it be too late to save her this time around? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine (Klaus/Katherine; friendship)

Kebecca (Katherine/Rebecca; friendship)

Kayley (Katherine/Hayley; friendship)

**Katherine Pierce/Katerina Petrova**

It's a dark night, as I wander through the woods in New Orleans. I'm new here and looking for someone I can trust to kindly save my life. I prefer Elijah, but I wouldn't mind another friendly person, whether he or she is human or a supernatural being. It doesn't matter, as long as my life gets saved before I cease to live.

Suddenly, I stop, seeing Rebecca fighting what looks like a few vampires. Hayley has already ran off. Then one of them takes out an arrow.

I run towards the scene, hoping to help her. I'm only human, but I can do something. I have to, because she is my only hope in finding out where Elijah is located at. That, and she's Niklaus' only sister. If anything happened to her, Klaus would be peeved off.

When I get to them, the rest of the vampires have gone in search of Hayley, but one remains. He's standing by Rebecca whom has an arrow in her back and is on the ground on her stomach.

"Get away from her," I say in a warning voice to him.

"And you are?" he questions me.

"Katherine Pierce. I'm human now, but you probably already know that from my scent."

At vamp speed, he pins me against a tree a distance away from where Rebbecca lays temporarily dead. She's an Original. A White Ashwood stake is the only thing that can permanently kill an Original.

"Enough talk," he says, before using vamp agility and strength to put his hand into my chest. That's when I know I'm gonna die by a vampire ripping out my heart. Then I feel pain and gasp, trying to breathe. I barely can, though, and my vision is halfway black.

**Niklaus/Klaus Mikaelson**

I'm not far from the woods, when I smell the mixture of blood and Marcel's vampires. So, at hybrid speed, I run, following the mixed scents.

When I see one of Marcel's vampires with his hand in her chest, I know I must do something, no matter how much she and I hate each other for the past. So, at hybrid speed, I arrive beside him and grab his neck with a hand and he takes his hand out of her chest.

I growl at him.

He looks at me.

"Hasn't anyone taught you that you don't treat a lady like that?" I say.

"Klaus," he says.

I rip his heart out of him and let of him. It kills him and he falls to the ground. I then drop his heart on to his body.

I kneel down by Katerina where she's on her back on the ground.

I look down at her and realize that she's human. So, to save her life, I gently pull her into my arms and bite my wrist, before putting it to her lips, making my blood go down her throat to heal her.

A few minutes later, I take my wrist away and it instantly heals. I then lay her gently back down on the ground and get to my feet.

I walk over to my sister and pull the arrow out of her back, before tossing it to the ground and then, when I sense a vampire, turning around.

We slam into each other and roll on top of each other on the ground.

**Katherine Pierce/Katerine Petrova**

When I come to, I slowly sit up and see a vampire stab Klaus with an arrow. Then Klaus is on his back temporarily dead.

I grab a long, sturdy stick and try to sneak up behind him, but he turns around to face me, so I assume he senses me there. We then fight one on one until I stake him with the stick through his heart. He then falls to the ground dead and I pull the arrow out of Klaus, before tossing it to the ground and falling to the ground, hurt from the fight with the vampire.

When I blurringly see Klaus' face in my field of vision, I realize that he's worried about me. I then feel a hand on either side of my face which I know are his hands, by knowing after so many years of what they feel like. I hear voices, too. One is Klaus and the other is Rebecca. The voices seem too far away, though, as my vision starts to go black.

**Niklaus/Klaus Mikaelson**

"Katerine," I call, gentle hands on either side of her face, as she loses even more consciousness. "Can you hear me?"

She doesn't answer me, so I assume she either doesn't understand what I'm saying, or can't hear me.

Without looking away from Katerina, I tell my sister, "Go find Hayley."

A moment later, I hear Rebecca walk away. I then gently pull Katerina into my arms and force feed her my blood to help her.

**Rebecca Mikaelson**

When I find Hayley Marshall, she's leaning against a tree to catch her breath.

"We have to go home," I tell her.

"What the rush?" she asks. "What's wrong?"

"I'll explain on the way," I promise her.

**Niklaus/Klaus Mikaelson**

When I have her on a bed in one of the rooms at my home, I sit down at her bedside and watch her, waiting for her to wake up. I need answers to why the hell she's in New Orleans. I also need to thank her for pulling that arrow out of my back.

Half an hour later, Hayley and Rebecca walk in.

I look at Hayley.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replies.

I look at Katerina again.

**Katherine Pierce/Katerina Petrova**

When I come to, I'm in a bed in an unfamiliar room with Klaus seated on my bedside, while Hayley and Rebecca are standing by the opened door.

"Katerina," he greets me with a friendly smile.

"Klaus," I greet, before slowly sitting up in bed. I then ask him, "Where am I?"

"Our home," he replies. "What has happened to you, Katerina? You're no longer a vampire. Did you take the cure?"

I want to lie to Klaus, but he's not the only Original in the room. If I lie to Klaus, I'll be lying to Elijah, too. I can't do that. I love him too much. I must tell the truth. Decides, I've been lying to everyone for far too long.

I look at him.

"Technically, no. I was mad that Bonnie didn't give me the cure, so I took it out on Elena and tried to kill her. So she shoved the cure down my throat. I was the cure until Damon fed me to Silas. It killed me, but somehow I came back. Now I'm slowly dying of old age and Dr. Wells at the college says that it can't be stopped. Time is catching up with me, because it's trying to balance itself after what happened. Another thing I learned is that I can't drink vampire blood to heal, because I can't keep it down. My body just rejects it."

I look down silently.

"We'll figure this out," Klaus tells me, which I was not expecting. This makes me think that he had changed since Hayley came to town.

"Why don't you tell me what I've missed? It's only fair," I say, looking at Klaus.

I look at Hayley when she says, "I'm carrying Klaus' child and the witches think it's Lucifer and want it dead."

"I'm sorry," I say, looking at Hayley and then Klaus.

Suddenly, I start to not feel good, so I rush to the bathroom and close the door, before getting to my knees in front of the toilet and throwing up blood. When I see that I just threw up blood in the toilet, I realize that someone gave me vampire blood to heal me earlier when I was out cold.

**Elijah Mikaelson **

I watch Katerina rush to the bathroom, before looking at Niklaus.

"You can go. I'll look after her," he says to us.

Trusting him, I leave the room with Rebecca.

**Niklaus/Klaus Mikaelson**

I go to the bathroom and stand outside the closed door, as I listen to her throwing up my blood I gave her earlier tonight.

"Katerina, may I come in?" I ask her politely, for once in centuries, being a gentleman to her.

"You're going to come in here anyway, so you might as well," she replies to me.

I open the door and walk in, before kneeling down beside her in front of the toilet.

"I'm sorry, Katerina. I didn't know," I apologize to her.

"It's okay. You didn't know," she replies, sounding like she has forgiven me.

When she looks at me, she looks pale and weak.

"You should probably lay down," I suggest to her.

"Why are you being kind to me? Lat time we were in the same town, you wanted me dead."

"It's different now," I assure her.

"How? Because I'm human now?"

"No. Because Hayley's going to have my child and it might be a girl. The situation has changed me," I admit to my once upon a time doppelganger.

"You're being honest with me," she realizes.

"I am. I guess having a child changes people; even an abomination like me."

At that, Katerina rests a gentle hand on my left cheek and looks in my eyes.

I look back.

"You may be the first ever made hybrid, but you are not an abomination. You became a hybrid for a reason. You are who you are, Niklaus. That does not make you an abomination," she assures me.

I give her a friendly smile.

"Thank you, Katerina. I never would've guessed that you of all people would say that. You've changed just as I have."

"Well, it could be due to the fact that I personally met up with my long lost daughter. She kept me as safe as she could from Silas as long as she could. Whoever raised her named her Nadia. She's a vampire now," she informs me.

She gives me a smile.

She must trust me now to tell me about her daughter, though I never knew she had one. I must not have met her until some time after she had Nadia Petrova. If she had told me about her in the past, Nadia would most likely be dead. I'm glad she still has family. That means she had some closure. If all else fails, she'll have Nadia to go to for help.

She takes her hand away from my face.

"Katerina?" I say, as she pales some more and she starts to look like she's going to black out.

I look at her, not exactly sure what to do for her, as she closes her eyes. Then, as she collapses to the tile floor, I catch her from hitting her head on the bathroom floor, hand under her neck, arm on her back, holding her up. I then gently lay her down on the floor, before resting a gentle hand on her left cheek.

"Katerina," I say.

**Katherine Pierce/Katerina Petrova**

When I come to, I'm in bed with Klaus seated on my bedside, an unfamiliar girl in the room with us, Hayley seated on the other side of me.

"Katerina, this is Sophie. She's a witch. She's here to help us," Klaus informs me.

I slowly sit up in bed.

"Nice to meet you," I greet.

"Thank you for coming. We appreciate it," Hayley says to her.

Sophie gives Hayley and I a friendly smile.

"You, too. You're welcome," she answers us both.

Klaus looks at Hayley.

"Why don't you go occupy yourself somewhere else Little Wolf," he says to her as nicely as he can.

Hayley gets to her feet and silently walks out of the room, closing the door behind herself.

An hour later, Sophie finishes with her magic on me and I am thankful to her. What the cure did to me has been taken care of. I am healed with her magic, too. I do not ask questions as to how she can heal me with her magic, because I know witches. Witches can have immense power to them. Their power can sometimes be limitless, even.

Afterward, we all thank her and she leaves the house.

Even though I am back to human normalcy, Klaus lets me stay and I decide that I will accept his offer to stay. I also decide that I will help them take care of Hayley and the child, no matter what happens to either of them. I hope nothing happens to anyone, because I do have my humanity, so I do care for others, whether I show it or not.

THE END!


	9. Girl In New Orleans

Girl In New Orleans

Characters: Klaus Mikaelson, Rebecca Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall

Summary: Set in S1E4 "Girl In New Orleans" and before "Tangled Up In Blue." This is sometime after Klaus carries Hayley home and she blacks out. This story starts a few minutes after that ending.

Pairings:

Klaus/Hayley

A/N: Based off from a fanfic I read and dream I had.

Niklaus Mikaelson layed Hayley Marhsall gently down on her bed in her room at the New Orleans old slave home where the Mikaelsons were temporarily living at.

Klaus left the room and silently closed the door where his only sister, Rebecca Mikaelson, stood.

"Stay with her. I'm going out."

"Again?" she questioned him.

"Yes. Is that a problem, Little Sister?"

"Matter of fact, it is. You should be here with her. She's the mother of your child."

"It doesn't matter," he replied, before going down the stairs and then leaving the house.

All Rebecca could do was watch him leave. She knew it was only an act, because, like Elijah, she knew that he always wanted a family. Yet, here was his chance and he acted like he didn't care if she lived or died.

Rebecca headed downstairs to the living room for a drink.

When Hayley woke up, she saw that she was in bed, Klaus seated on her bedside. She knew he was there by his scent. She was still wasn't feeling well. She felt weak, vision still blurry and unfocused.

"Klaus?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Suddenly, pain sliced through her and she groaned and winced. Then it was as if she couldn't breath and everything started to go black again.

Sensing her pain, he leaned over her and looked down at her, for once, with concern.

"Hayley?" he called.

Not knowing where her pain was, he settled with resting a gentle hand on her warm forehead. Then, with his free hand, he felt for the child. And when he did, he realized it was moving around, as if it was growing even more. He didn't understand why this was happening to Hayley though, since it was supposed to be just a werewolf. But if it wasn't…

He heard her trying to breathe, as she started to black out.

He rested a gentle hand on the side of her face, before taking his hand from her stomach.

"Get Sophie! Now!" he yelled loud enough for Rebecca to hear from where she was downstairs.

When Hayley woke up again, she felt like herself again. And once again, Klaus was seated on her bedside.

"You worried me," he informed her.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's not your fault," he assured her.

Eight months later, their baby girl was born a hybrid by the name of Gabriella Marshall Mikaelson.


	10. Elijah's Story

Elijah's Story

My name is Elijah Mikaelson and I am an Original vampire. I was born in the tenth century in the New World as the eldest of seven; which later came to be Mystic Falls. My mother was a very powerful witch named Esther, while my father was not the father he should have been. We lived among werewolves for about twenty years, and during the full moon, humans would hide in the underground caves, while the werewolves phased.

One morning, Niklaus returned with Henrik's dead body in his arms. I ran to join my family, as my mother grieved.

When my family and I were still human, Niklaus and I shared a love for a girl by the name of Tatia Petrova. To ensure that the rest of us would live, our mother cast The Immortality spell which was part of Dark Magic. Mikael, our father, helped her by making us drink wine laced with blood, which we later found out was Tatia's blood. Then he stabbed us in the heart and made us drink human blood. After we became vampires, we made sure that the White Oak Tree was destroyed, since it's the only thing that can kill us.

Shortly after becoming a vampire, one night when Niklaus made his first kill, it triggered his werewolf side. Mikael and I ran to him and discovered the truth about him. Then we ran off before it got worse. Mikael then forced our mother to do a spell on Niklaus to make his werewolf side dorment. Mikael also made me help him tie Klaus up so she could do the spell. Then, one night, she was killed by "Mikael," but years later, we found out that Klaus killed her. After burying our mother Klaus, Rebecca, and I promised that we would never turn our backs on each other, and we would stick together as one, always and forever.

Over the centuries, I have come to have more than a few girlfriends here and there, while staying at my siblings' sides and running from our father.

In Italy 114, we came across a hunter by the name of Alexander, who was a part of a group called The Five. Rebecca fell in love with Alexander. Klaus and I took advantage of this as an opportunity to get closer to Alexander and find out his secrets. One day, we were invited to a party at Alexander's home where we were attacked by surprise and daggered. Klaus was unaffected by the daggers thanks to his werewolf lineage and undaggered all of us, except Finn.

In 1359, I started to notice that Klaus and Rebecca were starting to lose their humanity. As their elder brother, though, I hoped I could lead them down the right path to reclaiming their humanity and carry on the family legacy. I believed that if I failed, our family legacy would fall in ruins.

In the sixteenth century in 1492 in England, we were noblemen. I met Katerina Petrova, Tatia's doppelganger, and just moments later, showed her to Klaus. Katerina was the key to breaking Klaus' Hybrid Curse through sacrifice. While I was helping Klaus achieve his goal, I started to fall in love with Katerina.

What I saw Katerina bored one day, I took her outside to have fun and then we sat on a bench and talked about love. I confessed to her that I didn't believe in love, but Katerina didn't believe me, saying that without love, we wouldn't have a reason to live at all. Klaus then came and interrupted us, taking Katerina with him and away from me. I then tried to persuade Klaus to spare his life, but Klaus told me not to bother and that the ritual would go on as planned. On the night of the full moon, Katerina took the moonstone and fled with the help of Trevor.

Klaus assumed I helped her, because of our discussion the night before about sparing her life. I promised that I would find her and Klaus responded with a promise of his own; If I did not find Katerina, I would be daggered. I attempted to track down Katerina, but failed.

In the 1700's, having fled home, we sailed across the Mississippi river and ended up in New Orleans, 300 years before the present. Upon arriving off the coast of New Orleans, we slaughtered all the men who boarded our ship, but left one alive to question and carry our luggage, including the two coffins of our neutralized brothers, Kol and Finn. I requested that man to find more help with the luggage and told him in a sarcastic way, "My sincere apologies."

In 1820 in New Orleans, we lived at the Governor's mansion and paid him in gold to keep quiet about the existence of vampires. One day the Governor threw a party for us Mikaelsons. Rebecca went upstairs with the Governor's son who she wanted to turn. I was kissing a woman having fun, when Rebecca came to me with the Governor's son and asked me if I could turn him, which I suggested it would be an unwise move to turn the Governor's son into a vampire.

Klaus told her no and told her that if she turned every boy she fell in love with, the humans would cease to exist. The boy then argued with Klaus and he threw him down the stairs, while I tried to stop it.

While we were going to attend the Governor's son's funeral, Klaus saw a boy being whipped and threw an apple at the man and made him stop whipping him. Klaus then came to the boy, named him Marcellus, and brought him to the family. I saw this and told my sister, "Perhaps there is hope for our brother, after all."

Later in 1820, Celeste, a very powerful witch, and I fell in love. Klaus thoughtlessly ruined it when he made everyone think that the bodies that he was responsible for, were due to the witches seeking blood sacrifices. I searched for her and found her lying in the bathtub dead. I touched her and layed my forehead on hers. I screamed and blamed myself for her death.

In 1887, 52 years after being daggered by Klaus, Rebecca was finally undaggered by him. I helped her reintegrate herself into New Orleans society and we went to the opera house together. It was a moment that only we shared together.

In 1919, when Mikael came to town, leaving bodies in his wake, we left New Orleans, as much as we hated to. After all, it was a place where we had had lots of fun. It was our home.

In the 21st century, I rekindled my relationship with Katerina, but broke up with her so I could leave Mystic Falls to go join Niklaus in New Orleans in the French Quarter. And after I came to New Orleans, I found out that a werewolf by the name of Hayley is pregnant with Klaus' child. We have all come home, and Niklaus has won the French Quarter back from Marcel whom he sired 100 years ago. I have promised Hayley that I will always protect her. Now I am starting to fall for her.


	11. The Kiss That Should Have Been

The Kiss That Should Have Been (my very first haylijah fanfic)

Characters: Hayley, Elijah

Summary: Just a one-shot. Set in S1E with the almost haylijah kiss. I know haylijah fans have wanted an actual kiss between them, so I'll go ahead and do this.

Pairings:

Haylijah

A/N: Someone on asked me if I had plans to do any haylijah fanfics. I'm not a haylijah fan, but this is for the person on there that reviewed and asked, so I'm going to try my best at this.

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Hayley Marshall stood on the balcony at the compound, also known as the Originals' family home that they had built together over 100 years ago or so.

A few minutes later, Elijah walked onto the balcony and went to stand by her.

She turned to face him, before giving him one good slap across the face.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she warned him for future reference. She then added, "Welcome home."

"If I upset you in any way, my apologies. How may I atone for my mistake?"

She looked at him, unsure what to say for the moment.

_Always the noble one, _she thought to herself.

"Well, you can start by only making promises you can keep," she said, before adding, "I missed you."

Without realizing it, they ended up just inches away from each other, her arms around his neck.

A moment later, they were kissing.


	12. Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

The Originals: Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

Characters: Niklaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall, Tyler Lockwood, Rebecca Mikaelson, unborn child, Davina, unnamed witches, Mrs. Lockwood

Summary: Set after S1E6 "Fruit of the Poisoned Tree." What if Tyler came to New Orleans for revenge against Klaus for killing his mother? What if Tyler witnessed Marcel getting ready to kidnap Hayley? Will Tyler save Hayley from Marcel? Who will win the vengeful fight, if one wins? Klaus or Tyler? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Hayley/Klaus

Tyler/Caroline (mentioned)

Tyler/Hayley (friendship)

It was a dark night, as Tyler Lockwood arrived in New Orleans, having found out where Klaus had gone to live at now days. Tyler had tracked down Klaus to get revenge, because Klaus had metaphorically ripped out Tyler's heart. Klaus had killed one of the people that was the closest to him; Tyler's mother, Carol Lockwood, also known as the Mayor of Mystic Falls. Tyler only hoped that revenge against Klaus would be the right way to go, because if not, then he had broken up with Caroline Forbes for know reason at all but to get his ass killed. Tyler knew that he only had a 50/50 chance of surviving a one on one encounter with Klaus. After all, like Tyler, Klaus wasn't very forgiving of others. Plus, even though Tyler and Klaus were both hybrids, Klaus was quite stronger and old; 5,000 years old to be exact.

Tyler Lockwood walking through the town square, when he noticed that something was up with the place. There were vampires and witches and the scents of vampires and witches all over the place. It almost reminded him of his hometown; Mystic Falls, Virginia. Then, a few minutes later, he smelled _her. _It was Hayley Marshall whom had helped him a few years ago back when he had to phase a million times up in the Appalachians to break the Sire bond between him and Klaus. He had done it to protect Caroline from Klaus.

Tyler stopped by a huge, white house that had a mixture of the scents of the Originals and Hayley.

_What's she doing in New Orleans? And with Klaus, Elijah, and Rebecca? _He thought.

As he listened in, he realized Hayley was alone in the house. Where the Originals were, he didn't know. But then he smelled the scent of vampire, but none that he knew.

"You must be Hayley," he heard the vampire greet to her. "We haven't formally met. I'm Marcel."

He caught the scent of some fear from her when he informed her who he was. Then he realized something. He could hear Hayley's heart and another one, which meant she was pregnant. That's when the puzzle pieces clicked into place. She was pregnant with one of the Originals' baby and this vampire was their enemy for some reason.

"Why don't you come home with me," Marcel said to her.

"Not happening," Hayley replied, before she closed the door on him.

Marcel put the hand on the door, stopping it from closing, and she stepped back some.

"Don't be like that. I just want to talk," Marcel tried to persuade her.

He opened the door and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her outside.

"Come on. Let's go," he ordered her.

At that point, Tyler came into view and came up to them.

"I don't think she wants to go with you, so why don't you just leave," Tyler said to him.

"And who are you?" Marcel questioned him.

"A hybrid. I don't work for him, but Klaus did sired me. Now leave her be," he ordered Marcel.

Marcel let go of her.

Hayley stepped back some.

Tyler stepped in front of Marcel.

"Now I suggest that you leave, before something bad happens to you. I may not know you or know of you, but you don't treat anyone like that. If she doesn't want to go with you, leave her be."

"Fine. I'm leaving," Marcel said, and walked off.

Tyler walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I came for revenge, but I guess Klaus isn't home right now. He killed my mother. I have to do what's right."

"You mean, what you feel is right," she corrected him.

"You never really had parents, so I don't expect you to understand," he replied.

"Well, I can understand that you're hurting because of what he did and you what revenge on that someone that ruined your life. If this is what you want, I'll come with you," she said, trusting that Tyler would never actually do anything to her. After all, he had just saved her from Marcel abducting her.

Once in a hotel room he was staying in, she sat down on one of the beds.

Tyler closed the door.

"Why are you so willing?" he questioned her.

"Because I'm pregnant with Klaus' child if you haven't already figured it out. I don't want this to happen, but it's happening anyway. Plus, you would never really hurt me. No matter what happens, I trust you, Tyler. So, metaphorically, Klaus ruined my life, too. And the witches think that I'm carrying baby Lucifer because of Davina's vision."

"Then I'll help you. If Klaus doesn't kill me first."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He called Klaus whom answered a moment later.

"Hello, Klaus. Long time no see."

"Tyler. What can I do for you? To you, actually. I'm in the middle of something with the witches."

"Well, let's just say that I tracked you down. Nice place, by the way. Now, I'd like us to settle this score in a couple hours before tomorrow comes around. When you finished with the witches, meet me in the middle of the woods. Don't worry. If you're thinking about Hayley, she's okay. And now about the kid. See you soon," Tyler said.

Soon, Hayley and Tyler were in the middle of the woods waiting for Klaus to arrive.

A few minutes later, Klaus arrived.

"Okay, Tyler; let's settle this. Leave Hayley out of it."

"Don't worry. I would never hurt her," he assured him, though he didn't know why since Klaus never cared about anyone but himself. As far as he knew, anyway.

They ran towards each other at hybrid speed, before crashing into each other. Then it was hybrid against Original hybrid.

Hayley stood in the woods by a tree and watched, hoping that they would both end it, but not wanting Tyler to get himself killed by Klaus. She cared about Klaus, since he was the father of her child, but she cared about Tyler because she knew him so much better and cared about him more than she did for Klaus. If she had to choose between Klaus and Tyler, she would choose Tyler. That was, if she was in love. Right now, she wasn't in love with either of them, but she figured all she'd have to do was wait and the time would come.

A couple hours later, as predicted, they were finished fighting each other.

They stood in front of each other and glared.

Hayley went to stand between them, back to Tyler.

"Enough. I think we've all had our fight for the day. Now can you both just let it go before you guys kill either one of you? Please. No one has to die tonight or anytime," she said, looking at Klaus pleadingly.

Klaus took a step back.

"Fine," he said. "You're right. I'll be at home if you come home sometime tonight."

They watched him walk off, before she turned around to face Tyler.

"You're right. I think I'm good now. I don't need revenge anymore, but he should pay one of these days for what he has done to everyone."

"If he pays, I'd say you can go ahead and dagger Rebecca. She's not exactly warm and cuddly and she's going to leave town anyway, so really, no one would miss her. Not even me."

They gave each other a smile.

"I'll take you home if you'd like," Tyler offered.

"Of course," she replied.

Once at home, she thanked him and then walked inside, closing the door behind herself.

Once the door was closed, Tyler walked off to go back to the hotel room he was staying in for the time being.

THE END


	13. Bloodletting (1st revised version)

Bloodletting (1st revised version)

Characters: Hayley, Klaus, Elijah

Summary: Set in S1E7 "Bloodletting" in the last scenes, but revised.

Pairings:

Klaus/Hayley

Hayley/Elijah

A/N: Got Elijah dying from the bite from the preview for the next episode.

It was a beautiful day in New Orleans, as Elijah and Hayley stood in the woods not far from a cabin, with a mad Klaus.

Suddenly, Klaus grabbed his elder brother and bit him, before throwing him to the ground.

"Consider that my parting gift to you two. Enjoy your life together. At least, before the hallucinations start."

Elijah got to his feet and they watched him leave.

"We should stay here until he cools off. He'll come around. He always does," Elijah said to Hayley.

"You think he'll come back after he does?" Hayley questioned him.

"He's my brother. He wouldn't let me die," he said.

Meanwhile, Klaus and Rebecca were at home, Rebecca seated on the couch, Klaus seated on the coffee table in front of her. He had just informed her of where Hayley and Elijah were, what he had done to Elijah, and that she was going to help him plot against Marcel because they're family.

"So, what secrets has Marcel spilled to you?" he asked her.

"That he's in love with me still and would love to make a life with me," she said truthfully.

"Love. What a strong emotion. You and I can use that against him."

"Let's make a deal. I'll help you plot against Marcel, if you let Hayley and Elijah come home."

"You're really going to be like that, Little Sister?"

"How would you like me to be? You bit Elijah over whatever it is that you won't say."

Klaus got up and went to stand by his drinking place not far from the doorway.

Back at the cabin in the woods in the Bayou, Elijah was on his back on the bed, Hayley seated on his bedside, wetting his face down with a cool, wet wash cloth.

"You should go," Elijah said.

"I'm not leaving," she replied to him.

As he layed there, he wished his brother to get over being mad at him already and come to his rescue. But then again, he was an Original They didn't think a werewolf bite would effect or kill an Original vampire.

Rebecca was walking her frustration off, when her phone went off.

"Elijah."

"Actually, it's both of us," Hayley replied.

"Where are you, Rebecca?" he asked her.

"Walking. You sound terrible. Where are you?"

"We're still at the Bayou in a cabin. He bit me. I didn't think the bite could effect or kill me, since I'm an Original, but I was wrong. You have to make Klaus see what he has done before it's too late."

"I will. Hang on, Elijah."

She hung up and sped towards home and into the living room.

"What seems to be the rush, sister?" he asked her.

She through a sharp knife at him.

He caught it with a hand, before it could stab him anywhere.

"Is that all you can say!? Elijah is dying because of you!" she yelled.

"He's just saying that to get you on their side. Originals can't die from a werewolf bite. Even if they could, they started it. He deserves a couple days of discomfort."

"What are you? A child? Do you hear yourself? You would seriously let Elijah die because of some feud? I don't care who started what. Fix it before he dies! If he dies, you will not be my family and I will leave forever!" she said in rage, before storming out.

Klaus grabbed an empty shot glass and through it at a nearby wall in anger and frustration He knew she was right. He would lose what he had left of blood related family if he let Elijah die. It wasn't Elijah's fault he believed what Hayley believed. As he and Rebecca both knew, Elijah always had a thing for a pretty face, and that's what Hayley was.

An hour later, Hayley looked up to see Klaus walk in.

Klaus closed the door behind himself and walked over to the bed, as Hayley got to her feet and went to stand by the window. He then sat on his elder brother's bedside and bit his wrist, before putting it to his lips, making his blood go down his throat to cure him. He just hoped he wasn't too late. He was out cold and his skin was starting to look cracked-looking. He wasn't far from death. At this point, Klaus knew he had gone too far with his anger this time. He had nearly killed his own brother; something he would never forgive himself for if he had.

Klaus took his wrist away and it instantly healed. He then stood up and started towards Hayley.

"You. How could you believe him?" he growled at her, speaking of Tyler Lockwood, the hybrid whom had said that Klaus was gong to use his own child to make hybrids when it was born. .

"Maybe because I know him better than you do. Decides, I know how you can be, and love doesn't exactly fit into your lifestyle."

Suddenly, he pinned her against the wall by the window, hand tightly around her throat, and growled.

She gasped.

Rebecca walked in to see the scene and through him off her at vamp speed.

"Seriously, Nik?" she said to him, before looking at Hayley to make sure she was okay She then looked at Klaus again. "Did you do it?"

"Of course I did. I wouldn't kill my only brother," he replied.

In the end, Elijah was cured, so everybody lived happily ever after.


	14. Bloodletting (2nd revised version)

Bloodletting (2nd revised version)

Characters: Klaus, Katherine, Tyler, Caroline (mentioned), Elena (mentioned), Bonnie (mentioned), Damon (mentioned), Hayley, Elijah, Davina

Summary: Set in S1E7 "Bloodletting." What if Katherine came to New Orleans hurt and ran into the feud between Tyler and Klaus? What if Katherine was the one that convinced Klaus not to kill Tyler? What if Katherine made Tyler return to Mystic Falls? What action will Klaus take when she comes to town and he finds that she's human again and hurt? Will he help her, or will he leave her to her own demise? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine

Taroline (Tyler/Caroline; mentioned)

Kalijah (mentioned)

It was a beautiful day in New Orleans in the Bayou, as Klaus stood with his hand in Tyler's chest, Tyler up against a tree.

When he smelled her familiar scent, he greeted her without looking at her, saying, "How pleasant of you to join us. What brings you to my town? What do you want?"

Katherine stood a distance away, as she replied to the Original werewolf-vampire hybrid, saying, "I came for protection, since Silas wants me dead. I'm human now. Elena wasted the cure on me when I tried to kill her, since I was mad at Bonnie for not handing the cure over to me. Now I'm dying of old age. Time is catching up with me. You obviously won't protect me, so I was looking for Elijah. Then I heard you two."

"I'd love to help you, but I have a hybrid getting between me and my unborn child. He has complicated things and must be taken out."

"I see your point, Klaus, but I wouldn't do that. Think about this. What would Caroline think of you? The only reason he broke up with her was to get back at you for killing his mother. Please, Klaus, Don't make more enemies than you need to, because I know that Caroline will hate you forever if you kill Tyler. I can call her up even if you want me to. We're becoming quite the allies. After all, I helped her make everyone think that Elena's not a vampire."

Klaus gave a low growl, but took his hand out of Tyler's chest, letting Katerina have her way for the moment. He then stepped back and watched her walk up to the hybrid.

She looked at Tyler and he looked at her, as she spoke to him, not at all afraid of what he might do to her.

"Tell Marcel nothing and then go back home to Mystic Falls and stay there. Even if it costs you your life, help them defeat Silas and go back to Caroline. Right now, she needs someone there for her. Elena had to kill Jesse to save Damon's life. She cared about him and he's dead, Tyler. Now go."

She walked a distance away.

Knowing she was right, Tyler left to do as she told him to do.

Klaus looked at Katerina as did she with him.

"You're being brave. You know what I can do, yet here you are," he commented to her.

"I'm dying," she reminded him.

"Yes. So you said."

He started to walk towards her.

"Where's Elijah?" she asked him.

"I'm mad at him and the wolf carrying my child, so I bit him for punishment. Rebecca's not happy with me."

"Well, at least you're not going to let him die. He's your brother, after all. Without him, I don't know what anyone would do."

Suddenly, everything went dim for her and she felt something like ground under her.

The Original hybrid ran towards her, as she collapsed to the ground on her back.

Once at her side on her left on the ground, he rested a gentle hand on the left side of her face. He then looked down at her to assess her condition.

Seeing how pale she was and a few bleeding wounds, he bit his wrist.

"The cure won't let me keep vampire blood down. Ask Caroline. She tried to help me when my hand wouldn't stop bleeding," she whispered, as everything started to go black.

Her skin paled some more, as he contemplated on what to do, knowing she was slowly dying from both blood loss and what the cure had done to her.

She closed her eyes, feeling very weak and tired.

"Fight it, Katerina," was the last thing she heard, before everything went black for her.

He took his hand away from her face and gently pulled her into his arms, before getting to his feet and racing towards home to try and save her life.

Once in a bedroom, he gently layed her down in a bed.

When Hayley was heading towards her room, she stopped, seeing Klaus and one of the doppelgangers.

Hayley Marshall walked in and stood at the entrance.

"Klaus, what's going on?" she asked him.

"Katerina is dying and hurt, but she can't be healed. The cure made her human and she got hurt some time down the road. Because the cure made her human, vampire blood won't help. Her body just rejects it."

He turned around to face her, before getting a vial, biting his wrist, and making his blood drip into the vial.

A few minutes later, he put the cap on and his wrist instantly healed. He then came to stand in front of her.

"Take this to Elijah. It'll cure him from my bite. He'll want to be here for Katerina. He can't be here for her if he's dying. In the meantime, I'll be out finding someone that can help her. She deserves a second chance just as I have been given."

Hayley took it and then left without a word, knowing what he meant by Elijah wanting to be there for Katherine. He was hinting that Elijah was in love with Katherine.

Klaus went to stand at her bedside. He then looked down at her, before lightly trailing his fingers down the left side of her face. The way he acted towards her now, made it look like he cared about her.

"Stay with us, Katerina. Elijah is coming. Don't worry. We'll find a way. I won't let anything happen to you," he promised her, though he didn't know if she could hear him or not.

In the end, she lived after Davina did a spell to save her life and help her, and Kat was no longer dying of old age. So, everybody lived as happily ever after as they could with Kat and Elijah getting back together. After all, they all had enemies.


	15. Bloodletting (3rd revised version)

Bloodletting (3rd revised version)

Characters: Tyler, Hayley, Kat, unnamed hybrid, unborn child

Summary: Set in S1E7 "Bloodletting." What if Kat came to New Orleans, only to have to rescue Hayley from Tyler and the newly made hybrid? What will happen? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Kayley (Kat/Hayley; friendship)

Kyler (Kat/Tyler; friendship)

It was a beautiful day in New Orleans, as Katherine Pierce walked around in the Bayou in search of Hayley. She wanted to see for herself if it was true. She had heard that a wolf matching Hayley's description was pregnant with Klaus' kid that the wolves were calling a "miracle baby."

Suddenly, she heard commotion from within a cabin. So, very silently, she decided to look in a window to see what was going on. And when she did, she saw Tyler and a male vampire. They were standing in the middle of the room, Hayley sitting on the floor, back against a wall. She then saw Tyler take some of her blood and inject it into the vampire, which turned him into a hybrid. Then Tyler had him drink from Hayley, but had to try and stop him from killing her. He was losing, though. He got thrown pretty hard, which knocked him out. Then the hybrid continued to feed on her.

Kat, knowing she couldn't let her die, rushed in, closing the door behind herself, and through a vial of vervain on his face. It stopped him from killing her, since it burned him.

He growled in pain, as she knelt beside Hayley.

"Hayley, it's Katherine. Can you hear me?" she gently called to her, gentle hands on either side of her face.

Hayley groaned, which relieved her.

Kat gently layed her down and, knowing she needed blood, grabbed the knife on the floor and cut her wrist, before putting it to Hayley's lips.

"Drink."

As she felt Hayley drink, she looked at Tyler whom was watching her.

"My apologies for spoiling your plan, whatever it was, but I just saved her life," she said to him.

Knowing the hybrid would try again, Tyler did the only he could do. He grabbed a piece of wood and shoved it through the hybrid's heart, killing him. Then he looked at Katherine.

"What are you doing here in the first place?"

"I wanted to see for myself it was true. Apparently, it is."

Kat looked down at Hayley and took her wrist away.

"Someone should get her home."

"I'll do that," Tyler volunteered.

Kat watched Tyler, as he took her home.

A moment later, she realized that she hadn't been paying attention to where she had cut her wrist, or how much Hayley had taken, when she felt her back on the floor. Then everything started to go gray. She just hoped Tyler would be coming back. But that wasn't the last thing she thought of. The last thing she thought of was Elijah, before everything went black.

When he returned to the cabin that night, the smell hit his senses immediately. He recognized it before he even opened the door. It was blood. Still getting her scent, he realized that she hadn't left yet; That made him wonder why.

As soon as he opened the door, he saw her out cold on the floor on her back, pale, wrist still bleeding from where he had seen her cut it to save Hayley's life, head to the right.

At hybrid speed, he was instantly at her side.

"Katherine, hang on," he said before biting his wrist and putting it to her lips, making his blood go down her throat to heal her. Even after everything she had done, he knew she didn't deserve to die. Not like this; human and from blood loss.

He took his wrist away, realizing that it wasn't working.

He looked around for something that would help and saw the syringe that still had some of Klaus' child's blood. So, hoping to save her life, he grabbed it and gave the human the last of her blood.

A moment later, he saw it working its charm. The child's blood was healing her.

When Kat came to, she was in the cabin on the bed, her wrist healed. She figured it had been Tyler, but she was alone. Also, she still felt weak. It felt like she was getting better, though. And then, seeing the empty syringe on the end table, she realized why she was feeling better and was healed. He had given her the last of the child's blood, which had saved her life.

She smiled, glad to be alive.


	16. Reining Pain In New Orleans

Reining Pain In New Orleans

Characters: Niklaus Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes, werewolf, Marcel, vampires, Katherine Pierce, Elijah Mikaelson, Rebecca Mikaelson

Summary: Set in S1E "Reining Pain In New Orleans," starting after Klaus and Marcel killed the human council members. After those smoke bombs were thrown into the room, what happens when what's in them endangers Klaus' life? Will Caroline come to his aid when she gets a call that Klaus needs her? What if Marcel finds out that Caroline is Klaus' weakness? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine

Klaroline

It was a beautiful day in New Orleans, as Niklaus Mikaelson stood side by side with Marcel, a few of Marcel's followers in the room with them. They had just finished their fill of human blood from the human council members.

Suddenly, smoke bombs were thrown into the room, shattering the big window they stood not far from.

Klaus looked at one not far from where he stood, as one of Marcel's followers died by sunlight, since he had been standing in front of the big window and was a nightwalker. Before Klaus could say or do anything else though, smoke filled the room and an explosion erupted, which tossed the remaining vampires and Klaus a ways in opposite directions from one another.

Marcel didn't know what had really happened or why, as he coughed from the vervained smoke with a hint of something else he couldn't place filled the air, but he knew he had to get out of there. So, leaving Klaus to his own demise, Marcel sped out of the building at vamp speed and the remaining vampires followed him.

Katherine Pierce had been looking for Elijah, when she saw a building smoking. So, being curious as to if an Original was in there, she carefully made her way inside.

When she headed inside a room and saw Klaus, she rushed to his aid and knelt in front of his form.

She rested a gentle hand on the right side of his face.

"Klaus? Can you hear me, Klaus?" she called to him, trying to wake the Original hybrid up.

She coughed from what was left of the smoke, as she waited for him to wake up.

When he woke up, Katerina was there with a worried face.

"Katerina?" he questioned.

He felt her hand leave his face.

As he looked at her, his vision blurred.

"It's me," she assured him, as she looked down at him, assessing his condition. "I should get you home," she said to him.

"Very well then," he replied, not being in the mood to argue with her.

As he got to his feet, she helped him and put an arm around him.

Niklaus couldn't believe that Katerina was in New Orleans and helping him, but he took her help anyway, knowing something had been in the smoke.

As they headed for where he was staying at with his family, his vision got worst.

When Kat got him upstairs and in bed, he was barely conscious.

She sat on his bedside and looked down at her worst enemy of 500 years. She then rested gentle hands on either side of his face, as she thought of what to do for him, not knowing what had happened.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Marcel and I killed some council members. Then some humans, I don't know who, through smoke bombs inside the room," he explained to her, before asking, "Why, Katerina?" He didn't know why she would help him after 500 years of running from him.

"Because one, you're Elijah's family and two, I need all the help I can get. The cure got shoved down my throat. I'm dying of old age faster than normal. My body won't even take vampire blood. It just rejects it. I'm out of options, so I was looking for Elijah when I saw a building that looked like it had been bombed," she explained to the hybrid.

"Thank you, Katerina."

She gave him a small smile.

"You're welcome."

She took her hands off his face and saw that he was starting to sweat.

"Klaus," she said, worried.

Feeling warm all of a sudden, he realized something.

"Wolf's Bane," he said.

"Hang in there," she encouraged him.

"Caroline," he said.

She realized he was right and knew what he meant.

A moment later, everything went black for him.

Kat took her phone out and called Caroline Forbes, hoping she'd drop everything and come. Right now, the hybrid needed someone close to him, while Kat looked for a cure. Decides, if he woke up and started seeing things, Caroline could stop him better than Kat right now.

"Katherine," she greeted. "Did you get what you needed?"

"Not yet. I ran into a problem. Can you come to New Orleans? I don't know where Elijah and Rebecca are right now and Klaus got Wolf's Baned. I need to get the cure to him and someone needs to watch him. Decides, you can do more than I can. Plus, he wants you to come."

The blond sighed.

"I'll be there soon."

"Thanks."

They hung up.

An hour later, there was a knock on the door.

When the human opened the door, it was Caroline.

Sensing her and being barely awake, he said from the bed upstairs, "Come in, Sweet Caroline," before everything went black for him again.

Kat stepped out of her way and Caroline walked in. Kat then closed the door and led her to Klaus' bedroom.

When she saw him, he looked terrible.

Both girls walked up to where he lay, a wet wash cloth on his forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Kat promised her, before walking out.

A few hours later, she returned with the cure and gave it to him, which he thankfully took.

The next day, after Davina did a spell to help Katherine, Kat returned to the Mikaelson place, only to realize a few hours later, that something was wrong.

When she found Klaus and Caroline, they were in one of Marcel's rooms in trouble. Klaus was in chains, a werewolf about to lunge at Caroline if Marcel ordered it. Marcel held Caroline in a strong grip, threatening her life.

Kat put herself between the werewolf and vampires, ready to risk her life for Caroline and Klaus.

She looked at Marcel.

"Leave them be," she said in an angry tone, not wanting Caroline to die or anything to happen to Klaus. "I don't care what your game is, Marcel, but let her go. If you kill her, I'll kill you myself," she warned him.

"Well, if it isn't Katherine Pierce. The one that got away," Marcel commented.

"You know me. Good. That means you know what happens to those that upset me."

Marcel gave the wolf a notion for him to leave the room, in which the wolf obeyed.

Marcel let her go, throwing her to the floor.

He looked at Klaus whom still had yellow eyes, growling.

"This isn't over."

The human watched him leave, before checking to make sure Caroline was okay. After all, they were becoming friends. To her relief, the vampire was fine.

A few moments later, after Klaus was unchained and cooled down some, they entered Klaus' temporary home.

Soon after, Kat and Caroline left New Orleans to go home to Mystic Falls.


	17. Reining Pain In New Orleans (2nd)

T.O.: Reining Pain In New Orleans (2nd revised version)

Characters: Klaus, Katherine, Marcel (mentioned), unnamed vampires (mentioned), unborn child (mentioned), unnamed humans (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S1E when Marcel, Klaus, and a few of his guys ran off after those smoke bombs were thrown into that building after Marcel and Klaus killed some council members. What if Kat found Klaus whom needed help? Will she help him? Will she be able to save him? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Katherine Pierce, newly human, walked through the woods, heading for the compound. She had lived here less than 100 years ago. It hadn't changed that much since then as far as it looked to her. She was heading for the compound, taking a guess that that was where they were staying at. After all, it was their home. The Originals built it. It was rightfully theirs.

Suddenly, she saw a place that had smoke billowing from it, which made her curious; especially, when she saw Marcel and a few of his buddies vamp-speed out of there and out of sight. So, being curious, she headed inside.

Once she saw someone in a room, she carefully made her way over, as debris and wood continued to crash down.

A few minutes later, after getting some wood off him, she realized that it was her worse enemy; Niklaus Mikaelson.

She sighed.

She set her fear of him and her hatred aside, knowing she had to get him out of there. If anything happened to his little brother, Elijah wouldn't be very happy. She was doing this for Elijah.

"Klaus? Can you hear me, Klaus? It's me," she called to him, not sure if she'd be able to drag him out of there on her own.

She rested a hand on the right side of his face, which she immediately took away, feeling his warm skin. This made her think that something was in the smoke. It had to be Wolf's Bane, since werewolf venom didn't effect hybrids; especially, an Original hybrid like Klaus.

She sighed.

A moment later, he slowly came to.

"You're awake," she commented to him. "I was beginning to think that I might have to drag you out of here myself. What the hell happened here?" she added to him.

"Some humans through smoke bombs in here. What are you doing here? Why not just leave me here? I've caused you enough pain," he said, as he blurrily looked at her, fighting to stay awake.

"I was heading for the compound when I saw the smoke. I thought I'd investigate and that's when I saw you here. I'm going to get you out of here. I promise," she said.

"Why does everyone keep making promises that they can't keep around here? You should only make promises that you can keep," he replied.

"Well, this one I can keep," she assured him.

"Good luck with that," he replied to her.

As everything started to go black, he dimly heard her calling to him, trying to get him to stay awake, with the scent of her fear, which he didn't know the reason for. She had never felt any compassion for him before. And that was the last thing he heard.

As wood continued to fall from the ceiling and fire burst, she used all of the human strength she had to hold him up, as she walked with him, an arm around him, his arm around her shoulders, knowing she couldn't leave him here. She'd die before she let him die. He might be her enemy of 500 years, but she couldn't let him die. Everyone needed him. He was going to be the father of his child and his blood was the only thing that could cure a werewolf bite if a vampire got bitten by a werewolf.

Once she had him in a cabin in the Bayou and had given him the cure, she sat down on his bedside and looked down at him, relieved, knowing that he'd be okay. She did it. She saved him. For some reason, it delighted her that she had been able to get to him in time and save his life from the one thing that she didn't know whether or not could kill him or not.


	18. Reining Pain In New Orleans (3rd)

Reining Pain In New Orleans (3rd revised version)

Characters: Klaus, Katherine

Summary: Set in S1E "Reining Pain In New Orleans." What if Kat came to New Orleans? What if she found Klaus whom needed some help? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Katherine Pierce, now human, walked, her destination being the compound.

Suddenly, she heard a commotion coming from a small building. But then, a few minutes later, it ended. She was curious though, so she walked towards it and cautiously walked inside.

When she walked in, she saw the scene. There were bodies all over the floor, clearly dead vampires. And in the midst, there was Klaus on his side, chains on his wrist and attached to two of the opposite walls, Klaus on his right side.

"Klaus?" she called softly, as she headed towards him, walking around the bodies of vampires, swallowing her fear of him.

She knelt down beside him and gently rolled him onto his back. She then rested a gentle hand on the left side of his face.

"Klaus, it's me. Can you hear me?" she called gently.

Not getting a reply, she scanned him for anything that might be wrong with him. And when she did, she saw that he had been tortured and that was why he was chained. She also saw a syringe in his left side filled with what looked to be vervain possibly mixed with something else. She then took the syringe out of him and set it on the floor.

Once she had drugged him out of there and laid him gently down by a steam, she rested a gentle hand on the left side of his face.

"If you can hear me, you have to wake up," she said, trying to encourage him to awaken.

As he laid there, he dimly heard someone calling to him, but couldn't pull out of the never ending darkness. And for some odd reason, all he could think about was Katerina whom loved being known as Katherine these days. Why he kept thinking about her, he didn't know. She was the bane of his existence. He shouldn't be thinking about her. He should be thinking about what he'd do to Marcel if he ever pulled out of the darkness.

After a while of him not awakening, she started to worry that if he woke up, it would be quite a while. So, she decided to check up on him, instead of just watching him, to make sure that he was okay. He was healed, but he wasn't awake. He should've awakened by now. She knew that vervain didn't cause hybrids the same thing that it caused vampires. So, she figured that what had been mixed in with the vervain was the cause of his condition, whatever it was. And after looking him over, she realized that he was pale and his breathing was abnormal. That's when she realized that he had been injected with who knew how much Wolf's Bane.

"Klaus, don't you dare die on me. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise," she said, before going through the woods to fetch the cure for Wolf's Bane. She wasn't going to lose him. Even though he had been a monster in the past, he wasn't like that anymore and she knew it. She wished she didn't have to leave him to get the cure, but she had to. She just hoped he stayed alive long enough for her to cure him.

When she returned, she knelt down beside him and forced the cure for Wolf's Bane down his throat, since he was still out cold. She then waited for him to wake up, knowing he'd live.


	19. Original Hybrid Life Saver

Original Hybrid Life Saver

Characters: Klaus, Kat, Elijah (mentioned), Rebecca (mentioned), Hayley (mentioned), Stefan (mentioned), Qetsiyah (mentioned), Caroline (mentioned), Elena (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S1E "Reining Pain In New Orleans" and "The Casket Girls." What if human Kat came to New Orleans and was attacked by a couple vampires? Will she get to the Originals' family home and be helped in time? After 500 years, will Klaus finally let her be happy with Elijah? Read to find out what happens.

Paiirngs:

Klatherine (Kat/Klaus)

Kalijah (Kat/Elijah)

Kayley (Kat/Hayley; friendship)

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce limped towards the Originals' family home. She had just had a bad confrontation with a couple vampires. They were hurt, but wouldn't be for long. She was hurt worse, though, since she was human. So, even though she was hurt, she continued her destination to where they were living at. She needed protection, so she was in search of Elijah. The one she still loved to this day.

As she entered the house and grabbed the staircase, everything grew dim for her. Then everything went black.

When Niklaus Mikaelson came home an hour later, he stopped in his tracks, seeing something, or rather, someone unexpected. Katerina whom had ran from him for 500 years was here in his home hurt, out cold, and from the sound of her heart, human. Then he saw a note on a table not far from where she lay. Knowing Elijah's love for her, he decided that he would save her life. But before he did so, he picked up the letter and read it.

_Dear whoever is reading this, _

_ I need to let you know what has happened. I tried to kill Elena over anger of Bonnie not handing the cure over to me. I didn't know Elena had it with her and she shoved it down my throat. According to Qetsiyah, I'm dying of old age. Because I'm human because of the cure, I found out that I can't digest vampire blood. I've tried. According to Dr. Wes Maxwell at Elena and Caroline's college, time is catching up with me, since I turned 500 years ago. Because time is my current enemy, I tried to kill myself, but Stefan stopped me. Also, I gave birth to an illegitimate daughter in 1492 and she recently found me. She's a vampire by the name of Nadia Petrova. I promised her that we would leave Mystic Falls together after I'm cured of time. I intend to keep my promise. _

_ In order to be cured, I came to New Orleans, but I was injured by two vampires. So, I headed for the Originals'' family home in hope of receiving help. Also. I have come for protection. After all, Originals are the strongest and oldest vampires in the world. _

_ With admiration to Rebecca,_

_ With love to Elijah,_

_ With forgiven transgressions to Klaus,_

_ And with care to Hayley and the child, _

_ Take care and promise to keep Nadia safe, _

_ Katerina Petrova, _

"Oh, Katerina. What have you gotten yourself into this time?" he said, though he didn't know if she could hear him or not.

He gently picked her up in his arms and headed to his room to lay her down, in order to save her life.

When she came to, she saw that she was in someone's room with her wounds taken care of, Klaus standing over her.

"Katerina," he greeted her with a friendly smile.

Why he was being friendly, she didn't know.

"Klaus," she greeted back, looking at him, as she slowly and painfully sat up in bed.

"How you always manage to get yourself into sticky situations is beyond me, but I promise you that I will help and protect you. And thank you, Katerina."

"Why would you? You hate me. And what have I done to deserve this kindness and thanks?"

"Because I read your note. You're the first person that has forgiven me. Why you'd forgive me for what I've done, I'll probably never know. And I no longer hate you," he informed her.

A few hours later, Kat was no longer dying from time catching up with her with help from Sophie. She was still human, though. Also, Klaus let her and Elijah have their way and she was under the protection of the Originals. She even helped Hayley while she was pregnant and stayed out of the cross fire between the vampires, witches, and Originals.


	20. The Casket Girls

The Originals: The Casket Girls

Characters: Davina, Marcel, Katherine, Niklaus, Elijah, Rebecca, Josh, Sophie

Summary: Set in S1E10 "The Casket Girls" when Davina took her anger out on Elijah, Klaus, and Marcel with her magic. What if Katherine had showed up just as she was torturing Klaus? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Kalijah

Javina (Josh/Davina)

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Davina stood there in the Mikaelson's home in the French Quarter.

"I'm tired of all your lies!" she yelled at Marcel, as she used her magic on him.

"Let me explain," Marcel tried to reason.

A moment later, she had him on the ground with her magic and out cold.

She turned to Klaus.

"And you. You act like you're not a monster, but you are. Show them your true self."

A moment later, he was on the ground, bones cracking, as fangs started to form and his eyes started to turn yellow.

"Davina, I assume?" a female said, as she walked in. "Stop it. Leave them alone. I wouldn't do that if I were you. It won't go over well being his enemy. I may not know what's going on, but please. Leave them be."

Davina looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"Katherine. Now let them go. I've come for help from the Originals. Marcel I could care less about, but he is Klaus' friend. So don't permanently kill him. That, and Elijah and I are in love."

Davina stopped her magic, knowing what love felt like.

"Josh, you may jump whenever you are ready. You're a vampire. You can jump."

They didn't know how she knew him, but Josh jumped down and Davina went to him.

"Now please go."

Kat watched them go, before looking at Klaus who was trying to get back into control.

"I need to tell all three of you why I need your help, so please calm down."

She went to Elijah next and hugged him, which he silently returned.

"I've missed you. This past month has been hell," she stated.

They let go.

"You're human," he stated to her.

"Yes, but not willingly. Elena shoved the cure down my throat. I guess I deserved it, though, since I took my anger on Bonnie out on Elena and tried to kill her. Where's your sister? I don't want to have to repeat myself twice."

Just then, the Original sister arrived.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

Kat turned to look at her.

"Apparently, saving your brothers and Marcel's asses from a powerful witch. Also, I need help from you Originals and a witch. Not Davina, though. After what she tried to do, I'd rather have Sophie help."

Once everyone was seated in the living room, she told them everything that happened and how she needed them. And in the end, Sophie was able to do a spell that saved her life. So everybody lived as happily ever after as they could. After all, there was still a war going on in New Orleans between the Originals and the witches.

THE END!


	21. Listen To Your Heart

Listen To Your Heart

Characters: Katherine, Klaus, Marcel, Marcel's guys (mentioned), Hayley (mentioned)

Summary: Set in S1. What if Kat came to New Orleans, only to have to save a certain Original she's never liked? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine

A/N: Kat isn't human in this one. She's still a vampire.

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Katherine Pierce walked, heading towards the Bayou to check on a certain pregnant werewolf. She just hoped that there wouldn't be a fight. She didn't want to argue with a pregnant werewolf. She just wanted to see how she was doing after finding out about the pregnancy.

Suddenly, she saw that Klaus was in need of help in the middle of the woods which wasn't far from the Bayou. She knew she had to help him, but she had to have a plan. She couldn't help him if she got hurt or killed by the vampires, including Marcel. Marcel was standing a small distance away from him, as his vampires held the chains that were attached to Klaus' wrists. But she could see, even as a hybrid, he couldn't fight them off like he should be able to do, though his eyes were yellow like a werewolf's. And as she watched, the vampire whom had been standing beside Marcel, stepped towards him with a magical knife in hand and stabbed him with it, before going to stand by Marcel again.

Silently, with a piece of wood in hand, she crept up behind them, since they were too distracted with Klaus to know that she was there, and swiftly killed the vampire, with it, before pulling it out.

Marcel looked at her, before she stabbed it into him, just grazing his heart.

"Tell your vampires to back off. Now," she ordered in an angry tone. "I won't hesitate to kill you, you know."

"Katherine," he said through the pain.

"You remember. Good. Now let Klaus go, or I'll kill all of you."

Knowing Katherine never bluffed about anything, Marcel told them through the pain, "Let him go."

They obeyed.

"Good. Now what the hell did you do to him?" she questioned.

"Vervain with a mixture of some Wolf's Bane."

"Thank you for the corporation."

She pulled the stick out of him and headed towards where Klaus lay on the ground.

Without hesitation, Marcel and his guys left, Marcel knowing that it wouldn't be a smart idea to be staying there when it was Katherine. He knew her from experience that you didn't peeve Katherine off unless you wanted to be tortured and killed or one or the other.

She rushed to his aid and ripped the chains off his wrists, before kneeling down beside him.

"Klaus?" she called to him.

He almost growled, eyes still yellow from rage, but she could tell that he was also weak and he had been injected with Wolf's Bane, which she knew wasn't good for him.

"Calm down. It's just me. I'm going to help you, but you need to calm down and you need to listen to me," she said gently, as she ordered him.

Being weak, he finally calmed down, knowing he needed assistance and whether he liked it or not, Katerina was here and ready to help him, even though he was her enemy of 500 years and probably always would be.

"Katerina," was all he could say, as he finally let his rage die down and his eyes turned back to their normal color.

A few hours later, after she had gotten him home and in bed and had given him the cure for Wolf's Bane, she knew that he'd be okay. And even though she didn't like it much, she knew that after everything that had happened between them tonight through everything, she had started to fall for him. And she couldn't help but hear Listen To Your Heart play in her head.

_Listen to your heart_

_ When he's calling out your name_

_ Listen to your heart_

_ It's all that you can do_

_ Listen to your heart_

_ Before you tell him good-bye_

_ Listen to your heart…_


	22. Crescent City

The Originals: Crescent City

Characters: Hayley, Katherine, Klaus, Elijah (mentioned), Rebecca, unnamed werewolves, unnamed witches (mentioned), and Jackson

Summary: Set in S1E "Crescent City", when Celeste gave Elijah ad choice to choose one to save; Hayley, Klaus, or Rebecca. What if Katherine came to New Orleans and saw the plantation house on fire? What if Klaus hadn't been stabbed with Papa Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo's magical knife by Sophie? What if human Kat needed saved? Will Kat save Hayley and Jackson, Will Klaus save Katerina? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine

Klayley

Kebecca

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce headed for the plantation home, having heard that the Originals lived there. And as the woods began to disappear behind her, she started to see flames. That's when she ran towards it as fast as she could.

Once there, she forced the door open and rushed inside in enough time to see the she-wolf, Hayley, on the floor on her back and a guy she assumed to also be a wolf.

"Get out of here!" she ordered him. "I'll get Hayley. You save your own life."

Jackson left and headed for the woods, trusting whoever she was would save her.

She rushed to her side.

"Hayley, it's me. Can you hear me?" she called, not sure if she'd be able to drag her out on her own.

As her vision went gray, she saw Katherine's face and dimly heard her speak to her.

"Hayley, stay with me," Katherine said, deciding that she'd have to save her on her own.

With her human strength, she pulled her to her feet and walked her a foot away from the door, coughing from the fire, and gently pushed her towards it.

"Go! I'll be right behind you!" she said over the noise of the close by collapsing long piece of wood.

Hayley ran out the door and a distance away, fell to her knees, coughing from the smoke inhalation she had just suffered.

As Kat attempted to reach the door, some pieces of wood from the ceiling fell on top of her. Then everything went black.

A few minutes later, as Hayley slowly breathed in fresh air, the father of her child arrived and knelt in front of her.

"You okay, luv?"

"Thanks to Katherine, yes. She's still in there."

At hybrid speed, he rushed inside to save his brother's love life and Hayley's rescuer.

"Katerina!" he yelled, searching for her with every sense he had.

"Katerina!" he yelled over the flames again, before seeing her.

In a blur, he was at her side and had thrown the wood off her. He then rested gentle hands on either side of her face.

"Katerina?" he called to her.

He waited for a few minutes for a sign that she could hear him, but she didn't reply. So, he gently picked her up in his arms and raced out of the burning house. He then gently layed her down by the wolf.

"I have to find my brother," he said, before vanishing from sight.

When Kat came to, she was outside of the burning house, Hayley by her, looking down at her.

"Thank you. You saved us," she thanked the human.

"You're welcome," Kat replied. "Who saved me?" she asked, wanting to know, as she sat up.

"Klaus," Hayley answered her.

"I'll have to thank him later. Where are the others? I assume this is the doings of a witch."

"Klaus went to go find Elijah. Rebecca went in the woods with one of my friends."

"Hayley, grab the closest car and follow me. I'm gonna go find Rebecca."

Both got to their feet, going in separate directions, just as Kat had said.

When Kat saw Rebecca surrounded by fully phased werewolves, she put herself between the small pack of seven and Rebecca, not wanting them to hurt or kill her.

She stared the wolf down that stood in the circle less than a foot away from where Kat stood in front of Rebecca.

"I know werewolves enough to know that they don't usually attack Originals. I'm gonna assume that you made an alliance with a powerful witch, to teach someone a lesson. I'm not going to let you attack her. If you want to attack someone, attack me."

The alpha growled at her in displeasure.

A moment later, he gave out a half bark half growl and the entire pack raced off.

Kat turned around to face the only Original sister.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, but what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Long story. Short version is that I got the cure shoved down my throat and now I'm dying. Also, I saved Hayley and her friend's life tonight. Klaus saved me in return, before going off to find Elijah."

Hayley pulled up in Elijah's SUV and they got in, Kat in the passenger's seat, Rebecca in the back behind Katherine. They then went in search of Elijah and Klaus.

In the end, everyone except Celeste, of course, lived, and Elijah and Katherine got back together. So, everybody lived as happily ever after as they could. After all, there is always war going on in New Orleans.

on in New Orleans goingon in New Orleans.


	23. Crescent City (2nd version)

Crescent City (2nd revised version)

Characters: Elijah, Kat, Celeste, Klaus, Rebecca, Hayley, Jackson?

Summary: Set in S1E "Crescent City," when Celeste made Elijah choose who to save. What if Kat came to New Orleans human, only to have to use Traveller magic for the first time, to save Elijah from Celeste? What if she chose to save Klaus first? Will Rebecca live? Will Elijah get there in enough time to save Hayley? What if Kat got hurt? Will she be okay? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine

Kalijah

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Kat watched Celeste and Elijah from the shadows, before stepping out and conjuring up the Traveller magic and throwing it at her, throwing her away from him.

Elijah looked at her, as he lay on his side on the sidewalk.

Celeste got to her feet.

"What the hell did you do to him?" she asked the witch.

"Who the hell are you?" Celeste asked her.

"Katherine. Now what did you do?"

"I poisoned him with a kiss. He gets to choose who to save now; his siblings or the wolf."

"Why would you do that?"

"To teach him the errors of his ways in always being on Klaus' side."

"You can't possibly teach him that. Family is everything, whether you're Elijah or not. Family comes first and secondly comes love."

"I just did."

Using Traveller magic and her anger, she through her against a brick wall.

She turned to him and knelt by him.

"Elijah."

"Katerina, go. Save my siblings. I need to save Hayley."

Without question, she left him to go find Klaus.

When she found him, he was getting ambushed by witches. The only witch she knew though was Sophie. The others were strangers to her.

Just as Sophie stabbed him, Kat started walking towards them.

"Sophie, stop," she said, raising her voice.

As Sophie turned to look at her, the knife made its way inside Klaus, which caused him pain.

"Katherine?" Sophie questioned her.

"I came to Elijah for protection and help, only to have to save him from Celeste. She's bad news and this must be her plan; get witches on her side so she can get rid of Klaus and Elijah and put Rebecca and Hayley in danger. Elijah said he's save Hayley. My responsibility is to save his siblings. Now get out of the way. I'm not in the mood for disobedient witches."

Sophie got out of the way, letting her go to Klaus. She then went back home and so did the others, leaving Kat alone with Klaus whom lay on his back on the ground.

"Klaus, it's me. Can you hear me?" she called, knelt on the left side of him.

She rested a gentle hand on the right side of his face and then gently slapped his cheek to try and wake him up.

A few minutes later, he slowly came to to see Katerina, now known as Katherine.

"Katerina?" he questioned softly from the torment he was receiving from the magical knife, which also had made him feel somewhat weak.

"It's me. I came to ask Elijah for protection and help, only to find out about what Celeste had done. Elijah sent me to find you and Rebecca, while he goes to save Hayley. I should get you home," she replied.

"You're human," he replied.

"Yes; I am. Elena shoved the cure down my throat."

She helped him get to his feet, as she got to hers, before they headed for his place.

Once he was home and in bed, she left to go find Rebecca.

As she searched for her in the woods, getting the sense that she might be there, her phone went off.

"Elijah," she greeted.

"I got Hayley. I'm taking her home."

"Okay. Well, Klaus is home but someone should get that knife out of him. Sophie stabbed him with it."

"Thank you, Katerina."

"Anytime, Elijah."

They hung up.

When she was in the middle of the woods, she saw Rebecca being ambushed and attacked by a few werewolves.

"Get away from her!" Kat bravely ordered them.

They stopped and looked at her.

She approached them slowly, as to not get herself attacked.

"You heard me. Get away from her. Get out of here. As long as I'm around, you will not harm her," she ordered them.

The black alpha gave a snarl, before leading his pack away.

Kat ran towards and knelt by her.

"Rebecca? It's me. Can you hear me?"

Realizing she was out cold, she knew she had to get her home and it would have to be on her own.

As soon as he smelled their scent, Elijah opened the door and gently took his sister from her, picking Rebecca up in his arms and speeding up the stairs to her room to lay her down in her own bed.

"I'm going to go for a walk," she said at a normal tone, knowing with sensitive hearing that everyone in the house could hear her without her raising her voice. She then left, closing the door behind herself.

Elijah was checking up on his siblings, when he heard Katerina let him know that she'd be going for a walk, which he understood. She probably didn't want to be there when his brother woke up and got his strength back, much less run into Rebecca. They could be very difficult and he didn't want Katerina in the middle of sibling rivalry.

When Klaus woke up, he was in his room and didn't feel any pain anymore. He wondered where Katerina was, though. She was the one that had saved him from further torment pretty much. And he felt better now, so he slowly sat up in bed.

A moment later, Rebecca and Elijah walked in.

"I see that you're feeling much better now. Good. I'll go see where Katerina has gone to," Elijah said, before leaving their sight.

"Feel better soon," Rebecca said, before leaving the room.

Kat enjoyed being alone, as she took a walk through New Orleans. It was dark, sure, but it didn't really matter to her. She needed to be alone, because she didn't know where to go and she didn't know how Klaus and Rebecca would react towards her, knowing she was the one that had saved her. They weren't exactly Katherine fans. So, she was out alone, though she knew she was being stupid. She knew she should've invited someone like Hayley or Elijah along with her to protect her if anything happened, but she wanted to be alone. Sometimes she just wanted to be alone and she hadn't had that chance for the past month or two.

She stopped not far from the woods, getting the sense that she was being watched. And then she turned to look at the trees and bushes that outlined the woods to see if she could spot what was watching her.

A moment later, a black werewolf came out and ran towards her. So, she ran, though she knew that it was useless to run from a werewolf. It wasn't a coincidence, since she figured it was probably the alpha that she had addressed earlier to save Rebecca's life.

Elijah continued his search for the one girl that he would always love.

He stopped, smelling blood and hearing something, before following them at vamp speed.

As she lay there, vision blurry and going dim, she blurrily saw the creature get thrown off her, before everything went black for her.

Once it ran off, he was instantly at her side.

"Katerina."

He scanned her with his eyes and was relieved when he found that she'd be okay.

He gently picked her up in his arms and sped back home.

When she woke up, she saw that she was in a bed at the compound in a room. She then saw that Hayley was seated in a chair by her bed.

"Feeling better?" the she-wolf questioned.

Kat slowly sat up in bed.

"Yeah; I am. Thanks."

"Actually, it's not me you should be thanking. It's Elijah. He's just a little busy at the moment," she replied.

"I'll thank him later then."


	24. Helpful Petrova Family

Helpful Petrova Family

Characters: Katherine Pierce/Katerina Petrova, Nadia Petrova, Elijah Mikaelson, Niklaus (Klaus) Mikaelson, Rebecca Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall, Genevieve, Celeste, Sophie Deveraux

Summary: Set between S1E14 "Crescent City" and "Le Grand Guignol." What if Kat and Nadia had come to New Orleans and helped Hayley find Elijah, Klaus, and Rebecca?

Pairings:

Klatherine

Kalijah

Klayley

A/N: Based off from a dream I had.

It was a dark night, as Katherine Pierce and her daughter, Nadia Petrova, arrived in New Orleans. Katherine had gotten a call from Hayley Marshall, a werewolf who was pregnant with Niklaus Mikaelson's baby, that she was worried about what had happened to Elijah, Klaus, and Rebecca. Luckily, they had already been on their way to New Orleans to ask Sophie Deveraux, an old friend of Katherine's, for help. Kat was human due to the cure being shoved down her throat. Now she was ding faster than a normal human would be. Kat figured that Sophie might be able to stop the universe from making her age faster than normal. Besides, she didn't want Hayley to see her like this. That's why they were going to Sophie first.

Once they got to the cemetery, Katherine called out to Sophie, not wanting to leave Nadia. Katherine would have to leave her when she entered the cemetery, since Nadia was a vampire and Katherine was not. The cemetery was sacred ground, filled with the witches' ancestors' bones, which made it sacred ground. That meant that vampires had to be invited in.

"Sophie, it's me. I need to talk to you."

A few minutes later, Sophie appeared and walked towards them.

"Katherine; long time no see. What happened to you?" she said, noticing Katherine's appearance.

"The cure for vampirism got shoved down my throat by my doppelganger. It's killing me; making me age faster than I should be. I need your help. There had to be something you can do."

"I'll see what I can do."

"First, I need you to invite my daughter, Nadia Petrova in with us."

"Nice to meet you; come in," she invited her.

Sophie walked back to the mausoleum, Kat and Nadia following her. She knew and trusted Katherine, which was why she hadn't questioned Nadia.

When they entered the mausoleum, Sophie went to a book shelf to look through some old witch books to see what she could do for her.

A few minutes later, she had done a spell that reversed the aging, keeping her the way she was supposed to look, but also giving her vampire abilities at Katherine's request. It was New Orleans, so Katherine was well aware that being human made her vulnerable to anything and anyone supernatural. She needed something to help her, other than her daughter and allies.

Afterward, Katherine and Nadia thanked Sophie, before leaving the cemetery and heading towards the compound to see Hayley.

When they arrived, Hayley invited them in, though she didn't know that Katherine was going to be bringing someone with her.

Katherine saw her questioning look.

"Hayley, meet my daughter, Nadia Petrova, back from 1490. Nadia, meet Hayley," she introduced them.

"I didn't know you had a daughter," Hayley said, looking at Katherine.

"I do. I thought she was dead, though, since I was never able to find her. I went back to Bulgaria in 1498, but couldn't find her anywhere. So, I gave up looking and left Bulgaria to go be one step ahead of the enemy," she summarized, as they all stood in an upstairs room. She then got down to the situation at hand. "So, what's this about the Originals missing?"

"They're not answering their phones and it's been a while since they've been here. They may be unpredictable, but they wouldn't just leave me like this."

"I know," Katherine agreed. "Don't worry; we'll find them. Nadia, I want you to stay here with Hayley. I'm going to see if I can find Elijah. If he's not answering, he's probably unable to at the moment."

"Be careful," Hayley said. "Celeste is out there."

"I always am," Katherine replied.

They watched as she left the room to go find him, unaware of why Katherine would want to find Elijah first. They didn't know the history behind those two.

When Katherine found Elijah, Celeste was there. She realized that she had poisoned him with a kiss and was after all of them pretty much. That infuriated her, considering, even after he had left and broken up with her, she still loved him with all her heart. She would never wish anything upon him or his siblings, no matter what his siblings had done to her or would do to her.

Kat walked towards them.

"Leave him alone. You shouldn't have the right to do what you've done. You can't possibly expect Elijah to choose between which siblings to save. They're family. I don't care how much you want him to pay for always coming to Klaus' rescue, but I learned a while back to put it behind you. Revenge never gives you satisfaction. You just keep hating that same person for what he's done, even though it was a very long time ago. I've learned my lesson. You should, too."

"The famous Katherine Pierce comes to her lover's rescue. How poetic and stupid of you; especially, now that you're human. Though, there is something else about you that I can't place."

"That would be because of my heritage I recently learned about and because of a spell I asked a certain witch to do for me. I recently learned that I'm descended from Travelers. I've even had a little family reunion of my own, which is why Hayley's not alone. Unknown to anyone, other than myself, I had a daughter before I met the Originals, but she was taken away and never saw her again until she finally found me recently. Now, I'm going to say this one more time; leave Elijah and his family alone, which includes Hayley and that unborn child."

"You can't stop me; I'm not afraid of you. Besides, I've already started it. Right now, as we speak, his siblings are in peril and so is Hayley."

"But I can stop you. In due time, I will stop you. Maybe not tonight, but I will. I'll find a way," she assured Celeste, before channeling her anger towards the ancient witch, she through her magically, quite a ways away from Elijah, making her land against a wall.

"I won't be so nice next time we meet," she warned her, before kneeling down by Elijah.

"Katerina," he greeted, unsure of what else to say after hearing about her being descended from Travelers, being recently human, and having a family reunion.

"Let's get out of here," she said to him, helping him to his feet, heading towards the compound.

When they arrived at the compound, they found that neither wolf nor vampiress were there.

"Stay here. I'll got find them," she said, before leaving her love life of 500 years.

When she found them, there were wolves inching towards them in the woods.

She walked towards the werewolves.

"I'd leave them alone if I was you. Unless, of course, you wanna end up with a smaller pack than you already have," she confronted them, which made them stop, some of them knowing who she was and what would happen if they didn't listen to her. "Now get lost."

She watched, as they fled, before going to them.

"What are you doing in the woods?"

"She thought it would be nice to try and help out in finding the Originals. Since you told me to stay with her, I figured I should go with her to make sure she doesn't end up in danger," Nadia informed her mother.

Katherine noticed that they had succeeded, since Rebecca was there. It looked like she had been attacked by a pack of werewolves; possibly the ones that she had just scared off.

"We better get back to the compound. Elijah's there. I was right. He needed some help with Celeste, so I magically kicked her ass."

Once they had gotten Rebecca home and in bed, Katherine went out again to go find Niklaus; mostly known as Klaus. And as she walked, she started thinking of where Celeste would keep Klaus at, knowing New Orleans pretty well; even after less than 100 years prior to visiting the French Quarter. Then she remembered something. There was a place that hadn't been used in centuries. It was the 1918 Sanitarium hospital where she knew Rebecca had helped out with the epidemic patients. That had to be where he was being kept, so she headed towards the place.

When she soon arrived, she walked down the old hallways and looked into old, rundown rooms, looking for where he was being held at. And there, in a room, she saw Genevieve looking down at Klaus who looked like he was in torment, even though he looked weak to her.

She walked in and at vamp speed, pinned her against a wall.

"What did you do?" she questioned.

"Nothing yet; I was about to get that knife out of him. Nice to see you too, Katherine."

"Not so much right now, Genevieve. You don't know what day I'm having tonight, so you really don't want to try me. I suggest that you leave this place and go straight home, or I will do something that you won't like," she threatened the witch, before letting go of her.

Knowing Katherine was beyond peeved at whatever had happened tonight, she silently left her there with Klaus.

Once she was gone, Katherine was instantly at Klaus' side where he lay on his back on a cement slab of some sort; almost like a table but without legs.

"Katerina?" he questioned her.

"Hayley called me, so I decided to help find the three of you. Now let's get you home," she said, before helping him to his feet, an arm around him just in case he needed her help getting home.

The next day, the Originals were back to normal and home, so Kat and Nadia left to go back to Mystic Falls to help out with the Marcos and Travelers problem.


	25. Le Grand Guignol (Klaus' POV)

T.O.: Le Grand Guignol

Characters: Klaus, Caroline, Camie, Elijah

Summary: Set in S1E "Le Grand Guignol," when Klaus still had that knife inside of him. Here is a take on what he was thinking about and whatnot while he was out and still being tortured. Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klaroline

A/N: This came to me after watching a Klaroline Youtube video, so I hope you enjoy this.

Even though I'm not quite awake yet, I can tell that it's a beautiful day. I can also sense that Elijah and Camille are in the room. I can only guess that Elijah's going to go in search of Rebecca and that is probably why he has had Camie to come. She's probably my so called babysitter until he gets back. Leave it to Elijah to still try to keep us at peace with each other.

I can only guess that it's because of the torture I'm enduring from the knife, but I suddenly am thinking of someone entirely different. Someone that I'm in love with, but I can never have, because she's not ready for me to show her the magnificent world yet. I remember everything I've done for her and I wish that she had decided to come with me to New Orleans. Apart from the war going on between us, it's a beautiful city and I wish I could show it to her and enjoy it with her. It's something I dream of a lot these days. I may have knocked up a werewolf girl on accident, but I am still very much in love with her. Even though I am in New Orleans now, I can never be too far away from her to help her when she is in need. More specifically, to save her life when she's in need of it and her friends can't. There's only so many things that her friends can save her from. When it comes to Caroline being in life and death situations, I'm the only one that can save her and I am always more than happy to save her life. Without Caroline, I never would have found my way. Sweet Caroline is, and always will be, my constant Light in this life. Without Caroline, I don't know what I'd do. If I had never met Caroline, I wouldn't have found how to learn to show mercy when need be. It's been centuries since I've known how to show or give mercy and love and kindness. Caroline is the one that taught me how to do it again, because, after so many centuries, I believe that I have forgotten how to give it to others. Before Caroline came into my life, there was no light or hope for me. I was lost and I probably always will be lost, but not as much as I used to be before I met Caroline. Caroline is my savior and I am forever grateful to her. I owe it to her to do whatever needs done. If that means that I have to show mercy or that I should learn to love again, then I will. Caroline has saved me more than once from both myself and when Silas got inside my head. In turn, I have saved Caroline. Even before I fell in love with her and really go to know her, I saved her life when her boyfriend bit her. Though, I will admit, but not out loud, that it is my fault that he bit her. But that is in the past. I remember that more than once, I saved her life from a hybrid bite, which is also a werewolf bite, since hybrids are half werewolves and a werewolf bite can be deadly to a vampire. But there was one time that it wasn't a werewolf bite I had to save her from. I had to also save her from the weapon my all powerful mother made; Vampire Alaric Saltzman. Even though he was made as a weapon against me and my siblings, Alaric did not stand a chance. In fact, when Elena died because of my sister's anger, Alaric died as well. There have been many times I have saved Caroline's life no matter what the reason behind it. And even now, I would save Caroline a million times more if that's what it takes. I love her so much that I will die; truly die, saving Sweet Caroline's life. She is the one thing, apart from my family and my unborn child, which I deeply love and care about and wish no death upon. She is my entire world. When she and I are together, it's like the world stops and the only thing I care about in that moment is her. I only wish that one day, someday, that Caroline will feel the same for me as I do for her. And that is my infatuated and complete love for Caroline.


	26. Le Grand Guignol (2nd revised version

T.O.: Le Grand Guignol (2nd revised version)

Characters: Katherine, Klaus, Caroline (mentioned), Elijah, witches, Rebecca (mentioned), Cami

Summary: Set in S1. What if Katherine came to New Orleans human to beg Klaus for protection? Will Klaus grant her his protection? Kat finds out about Elijah stabbing Klaus with the knife to save Rebecca's life from Klaus. Will she help him? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Klatherine

Kalijah

Klaroline

A/N: The cure isn't still in Katherine, so if she gets bitten or anything, no one will become human like her and Silas doesn't need her for her blood. By now, Silas is long gone and dead because of Stefan. Time is still catching up with her, though.

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Katherine Pierce, newly made human, walked on the route to the compound. She couldn't believe it had come to this; coming to Klaus for protection. If he didn't give her his protection, she knew that she would die. She didn't want to die, though she had lived a long life. After all, she had been a 500 year old vampire. She still something to live for. She had a daughter, Nadia Petrova, and Elijah Mikaelson whom she so dearly loved. He was her life. He and Nadia was the best thing that ever happened to her in centuries.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" a male voice asked from an alley way, before stepping into her view.

She stopped.

"Why don't you bother someone else? I'm not in the mood to deal with vampires. I'm just visiting someone," she replied, assuming he had plans to eat her.

He went to stand in front of her.

When he grabbed her and bit into the side of her neck, drinking from her, she kneed him in the gut, which made him let her go. She then stabbed him, just grazing his heart, before he could recover. And then she walked the rest of the way to the compound.

She walked inside and looked around, looking for an Original or a certain werewolf.

"Klaus?" she called at a normal tone. "Rebecca? Elijah? Hayley?"

She headed up the stairs, ignoring the pain from the bite mark on the side of her neck.

Once upstairs, a lady with blond hair came out of a room.

"Klaus isn't exactly able to help you right now. Maybe I can?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Elijah stabbed him with a magical knife to keep him from using it to kill Rebecca."

"I'm not even sure if I want to know why. What's your name?" Kat asked her.

"Cami. Elijah sent me here to watch him. Plus, I'm the only human with vervain in my system. It'll slow him down and Elijah needs him to stay here. What's your name?"

"Katherine Pierce. I was born Katerina Petrova, though. The only reason I'm here is to beg Klaus for protection, since asking won't bode well with him. I used to be a 500 year old vampire, but the cure for vampirism got shoved down my throat. Klaus is my worst enemy. I ran from him for 500 years after he slaughtered my entire village, including my family, in Bulgaria. After this, I need to see the witches to see if they can stop time from catching up with me. The cure is pretty much killing me. I can't even digest vampire blood. The only good thing that has come out of this is that my long lost daughter my father tore from my arms in 1492, Nadia found me," Kat answered her.

Kat walked into Klaus' room to see him out cold from what she assumed torture. There was only one magical knife she knew of. The one that is said to give anyone and anything torture beyond your comprehension or imagination. And even after what Klaus had done to her and her family, not even Klaus deserved that kind of torment. She couldn't help but feel sympathy and sorry for him.

She sat down on Klaus' bedside and looked down at him, as Cami watched from the doorway.

"Klaus?" she called softly.

Not getting anything, she rested a gentle hand on the left side of his face.

"Caroline," she heard him say in his sleep.

"Who's Caroline?" Cami asked her.

"A vampire I sired a few years ago. She's a lot like you. She wouldn't hurt a fly. He's in love with her," she summarized for the bartender. "You can go downstairs if you want," she added to Cami. "It might be a while before he wakes up. I'll let you know if you're needed. Decides, you're not the only human digesting vervain."

Seeing her point, Cami took Katherine's advice and went downstairs.

Kat took her hand away from his face and sighed. She needed him awake. She had to be careful, though so he didn't hurt or kill her when he got him awake. He was a hybrid and she was now a human again. She was more fragile against him than she had been as a vampire. So, gently, she patted the left side of his face.

"Klaus. It's me. You have to wake up. I need you."

A few minutes later, after she took her hand away from his face, he slowly woke up.

When he saw her on his bedside, he realized she was human again and had gone through hell for who knows how long. He knew it because of how horrible she looked. She wasn't all dressed up fancy like like she used to be. It almost made him feel sorry for her, but she was still the bane of his existence, he had to tell himself. He wasn't going to show how much compassion she was giving him by just being there.

"Katerina, what are you doing here?" he asked softly, since he was still weak.

"Apparently, helping you. I was going to persuade you to grant me your protection, but when I got here, I ran into Cami. She told me about what happened. Let me guess. She double crossed you again. This time, you literally want her dead."

"That about sums it up. If you help me, Katerina, then I promise to give you my protection."

"Thank you. Now what can I do for you?"

"You can start by giving me what I need."

She knew what he meant by that. He needed blood; human blood. He was weak and probably hungry, too.

"Take some of mine then," she suggested, before holding out her wrist to him.

Without question, he took her arm and bit into her wrist, drinking some of her blood.

A few minutes later, he let go. He thought about giving her some of his blood to heal her, but then she informed him of everything that had happened since he had left. She then informed him all that happened to her and that she couldn't digest vampire blood, because her body kept rejecting it. It made sense to him, because the cure made her human again and she turned 500 years ago.

"So, what's your plan? What do you need me to do for you?" she asked him, not having a plan herself right now.

"I need to get back at my siblings. I think you can figure out the rest of how to do that for me. I can't exactly kill her right now after what Elijah did. They have to pay."

"Not to defend anyone, but If you hadn't tried to kill Rebecca, Elijah wouldn't have done this to you. I think it's kind of your fault for trying to kill your own sister. Sure, I understand that she backstabbed you without your knowledge, but If you want her to pay, I think the only way would be daggering her. That's something I can't do. As for Elijah, it's not exactly his fault. He most likely didn't know about her plans and he only stabbed you to save her life."

"How could you possibly understand, Katerina? You have no family left."

"You're wrong. Before I met you, I had a daughter out of Woodlock. My family disowned me because of it. I came back for her in 1498, but couldn't find her. She found me when Silas was looking for me and she protected me from him. Her name is Nadia Petrova. She's all I have left other than the Salvatores. I love her and I'd do anything for her. So, I can relate."

"Why would you tell me that you have a daughter? I could go kill her as soon as I'm done teaching my siblings a lesson," he wanted to know.

"Because I may not trust you, but I trust that you won't go after her. Decides, you'd have to go through me and Caroline. We're quite the allies now after I helped Caroline make everyone at college think that Elena's not a vampire. We can't have anyone that's not supposed to know vampires existing, finding out that they exist," she answered him. She then added, "I'm gonna go help you out. You need to rest. Get your strength back."

He watched as she left his room, before he went back to sleep.

Katherine walked into the living room.

Cami looked at her from where she sat on the couch sipping a shot glass of wine.

"I'm gonna go, but I'll be back as soon as I can. You should probably continue watching Klaus. Make sure he doesn't leave or anything. He's supposed to be resting."

Katherine left, before Cami could say anything.

As Katherine walked the streets of New Orleans, she took out her phone and called Elijah to let him know that she was in town, why, and what Klaus had informed her of.

"I hope you aren't considering working with him," he said, once she had finished.

"Of course not, Elijah. I would never double cross you. I love you. But I do have to make him think that I'm going to help him teach Rebecca a lesson. That way he'll be willing enough to help me. I'll let Rebecca know as soon as I can so we can work something out."

"Be careful, Katerina."

"I will. Decides, if anything happens, you'll protect me with your life."

They hung up.

She rang up Rebecca next, but couldn't get her, so she left her a message to let her know what was going on and that they needed to talk about what they were going to do.

As she waited for Rebecca to call her, she continued to walk around New Orleans, admiring the newly made town after 100 years of being rebuilt.

When she had found a herb shop, a stranger came up to stand on the right side of her.

"Katherine?" he questioned her.

She looked at him.

"Yes. May I help you with something?"

"I need you to come with me."

"And why would I do such a thing? I don't know you. For all I know, I could be leverage against Elijah."

"I assure you, I don't have a feud with Elijah. I wouldn't dare start a war with him. Klaus on the other hand, is a different story. Everyone is getting ready to start a war."

Curious of his intentions, she finally made up her mind to go with him, mentally calling herself stupid for going along with a stranger that she didn't know.

When Elijah got home, Cami was in the living room.

"What seems to be the problem?" he questioned her, as she paced.

She stopped and looked at him.

"Finally you're home. I couldn't stop him. He left to go find Rebecca."

"Go home, Cami. I'll deal with my siblings. Inform Katerina of the situation if you run into her. She's in town and do not wish any harm upon her."

Before she could ask him what he meant, he was gone.

She left to go home.

When Elijah found his brother, he was back home.

"Did you find her?" Elijah questioned him.

"Yes. Let's just say she's having a nice long nap for about a century or two."

He wasn't happy that she was daggered again, but he was glad that he hadn't killed her, after all. Maybe Katerina had persuaded him not to kill her. He'd have to think her for that later.

Elijah left the room.

Klaus poured himself a shot glass of Bourbon, before sipping it and sitting down on the couch to relax. He was waiting for Katerina to come back so they could talk about what they could do for her.

Elijah called her phone several times, only to keep getting her voicemail, which made him think that something had gone terribly wrong.

"I'm gonna go find Katerina. It's not like her to ignore my calls," he informed Klaus.

Klaus stood up.

"Let me do the honors. She did help me. It's only fair."

Elijah watched, as Klaus sped out of the house to go possibly rescue Katerina.

As Niklaus walked through New Orleans, he used his senses to guide him to her scent which led him into the woods.

He stopped, seeing her phone on the ground, and picked it up.

_No wonder she hasn't answered. Someone must have taken her. As leverage, most likely. I promised I would help her. I have to find her. She's in trouble. _

He put her phone away and continued to follow her scent that he knew all too well. He would always know her scent. It was forever embedded into him. And as he continued, it became mixed with the scent of her human scent, her fear, and the familiar scent of vampire. And as soon as he sensed the scent of vampire, he picked up the pace. Whoever it was, would pay for taking Katerina from under their noses without their knowledge whatsoever.

Soon, it ended him up at an old abandoned warehouse. He didn't care if he was walking into a trap or not. He had to get her back. And it wasn't just because Elijah loved her. Klaus had promised to help her out and he would do just that. If he didn't, he would be breaking his promise to her. And Niklaus Mikaelson never broke his promises. Never. And he wasn't about to start breaking them now.

He walked inside to see some vampires. One of them he knew. The one vampire he had turned 100 years ago and had treated like his own son. He had been like family and had betrayed and backstabbed him. Marcellus. Also known as Marcel.

"Took you long enough," Marcel greeted the Original hybrid, trusting that Klaus wouldn't kill him, since Klaus seemed to not be able to kill him, no matter what he did to Klaus or those close to Klaus.

"What do you want, Marcel?"

"My home back. It's mine. I built it."

"I thought we settled this, Marcel. You took it away from me. It's my home. If memory serves me right, you've been banished."

"Give the French Quarter back to me and you can have the girl."

"She has a name and she's not just a girl," he corrected Marcel.

At hybrid speed, Klaus had him pinned against a faraway wall, hand around his neck.

"I should've left you there to be a slave for the rest of your life," Klaus growled at him. "You will pay for endangering her life."

"For once in your life, you actually care for someone that's not family? I'm surprised. After all, you never did have a heart."

"Good-bye, Marcellus," he growled, before ripping out his heard, tossing it to the floor and letting his body fall to the ground. Rebecca would hate him forever, but it didn't matter. Decides, she was in a box. She didn't know what was happening.

He turned to face the vampires that had followed Marcel. Then he slaughtered them all at hybrid speed. He had hoped that Marcel hadn't had any followers, but he apparently still did; But no more. Marcel and his vampire followers were gone now. Now it was just him and his brother's girl in the warehouse.

He was instantly at her side where she was chained a lot like how Marcel and his vampires had done to him in the recent events before Klaus had taken over as King of the French Quarter. He then unchained her and gently picked her up and carried her, heading back home, grateful he had gotten there in time to save her life, since he could tell that she was still alive. If anything happened to her under his watch or authority, he wouldn't forgive himself and he didn't know how Elijah could.

After he layed her gently down in a guest bedroom and set her phone down on the end table and Davina had done a spell that kept her from dying of old age and being the universe's target, he sat at her bedside, as Davina left. He was there to ensure that she was okay and that no harm came to her under his watch. She was the only good thing that had ever happened to his elder brother and he would not let the only happiness Elijah had, be utterly destroyed by mere local vampires. He would not let that happen. If need be, he would be there to protect her every time she needed it. He knew he had helped her and she had helped him and they had both kept their promise and there was no need to do more, but he couldn't help but care about her now.

When she didn't come to after two days, he began to wonder if something was wrong with her on the inside, so he couldn't help but to probe inside her mind. And when he did, he saw everything in her point of view. He knew what he had done to her was wrong and what he tried to do to her was not right, but at the time, he hadn't had sympathy or kindness like he did these days. And he couldn't help but feel pity upon her when he saw everything she had been through for 500 years, including the present events. It began before he came into her life when she was human for the first time around.

_Katerina Petrova sat up in bed after having a healthy baby girl. She had just had her out of Woodlock and was Illegitimate. _

_Her ma 'ma was seated on her bedside silently._

_ "Let me see her," Katerina begged the maid._

_ The maid started to give her to Katerina to at least see her, but stopped when her father came into the room to stand by the maid and said, "What are you doing, woman? Bring her to me." Then he took Katerina's baby girl and started to walk out of the room with her. _

_ "No! Pa 'pa, please!" Katerina begged, as tears streamed down her face. _

_ "No! You have disgraced this family!" he said back to her, before disappearing from sight. _

_ "Pa 'pa!" she begged._

_ "No, Katerina. Katerina," her ma 'ma said to her._

_ "No. Ma 'ma. Ma 'ma," she said, as she sobbed and her ma 'ma tried to comfort her. _

Seeing this scene made him realize how her family came to disown her and that she truly did love her daughter, but couldn't be the mother she should have been. And it was her father's fault which made him thankful for what he had done to her father. If he hadn't killed him, who knows how much more pain her father would've inflicted.

_"You're supposed to catch me," she told Elijah one day, as they played chase and she laughed delightfully._

_ "If I catch you, then the game will be over," he replied to her. _

_ Later, they were seated on a bench and ended up talking about love._

_ "I don't believe in love," he told her. _

_ "If we cease to believe in love, then why would we want to live?"_

_ Before he could reply, Klaus interrupted them when he arrived and took her with him after he had a feast. But Katerina didn't know of that, of course. She hadn't know just yet what he and his family were at the time. She had just been an innocent girl full of light._

_ It was a gorgeous day, as Katerina ran for her life in the woods, running from Klaus, Elijah, and the others. _

_ When she tripped over a twig in the woods and fell, it was painful to her but she got right back up, only to see Trevor. _

_ "Please. I can't run anymore," she begged him._

_ "I'll hold them off, but I can't hold them off for long. Take this," he said, before handing her the Moonstone. "There's a cabin a mile away from here in that direction. A woman lives there. Show her this and tell her that I sent you. Go."_

_ Without hesitation, she took the moonstone, ran for the cabin, and once there, banged on the door, before an old woman answered the door. Then another woman, younger looking, came to stand by the older woman. _

_ "Please. Trevor sent me. You have to help me," she begged the younger woman, whom she later found out to be named Rose. _

_ "Bring her food and water," Rose compelled the old woman whom owned the cabin._

_ The old woman nodded and then disappeared from the doorway._

_ "Come inside. Quickly," Rose said, in which Katerina obeyed, and Rose closed the door. _

_ When she had been fed and had had water, Rose put her in a room._

_ When Katerina cut herself with her knife, Rose smelled it and asked, "What happened?"_

_ "It happened in the woods," she lied to Rose._

_ "No. I would've smelled it."_

_ "Please. Just let me die," Katerina begged, before Rose force fed her her blood so she wouldn't die. _

_ Katerina gagged from the taste, but it did heal her. _

_ Soon, Trevor arrived and in that room, Rose and Trevor had an argument. _

_ "Don't you see? Whoever double crosses Klaus, always ends up in his debt," Rose said to him. _

_ "I love her, Rose," Trevor said. _

_ Katerina took this opportunity to hang herself by length of rope that was hanging from the ceiling. _

_ When Katerina woke up, she was back on the bed and Trevor was standing over her. _

_ "Why did you do it?" he asked her. "I would've helped you escape."_

_ "No. You would've helped me run and that would have never been enough."_

_ Rose came at Katerina with a stake to kill her, as soon as Katerina stood up, but she ran from her and put the old woman between them, which resulted in Rose accidentally staking the old woman instead. And then, because of the overwhelming scent of her blood, Katerina said, "I'm sorry. Forgive me," before biting into the side of the woman's neck and drinking from her, before tossing her body to Rose and fleeing from the cabin before either one of them could do or say anything. _

_ When Katerina arrived at her village on horseback, her entire village had been slaughtered. _

_ She ran towards her cabin where she had lived the past 20 years of her life, fearing the worse, in which she found to be true when she entered a room in the cabin. She saw that her father had been killed with a sword through his chest and was hanging from the wall, but she didn't care much about him anymore. He was the reason that she didn't have her baby girl with her. The only person in the room there that she truly still cared about and love was her ma 'ma. _

_ She ran towards the bed where her ma 'ma lay on her back with her throat torn open, and sat by her._

_ "No. Ma 'ma. Ma 'ma," she sobbed._

_ She stayed there and cried over her ma 'ma until she could cry no more. Then she left Bulgaria to continue running from Klaus. _

_ Katerina Petrova searched every cabin, village, town, and anywhere and everywhere in Bulgaria in search of her daughter. She tried with all her might to find her. She really did. But in the end, she was nowhere to be found. Where she was, Katerina had no clue, but knew she had to leave Bulgaria so she wouldn't run into Klaus. Though, he doubted that he'd double back to Bulgaria._

_ Katerina went to Mystic Falls, Virginia with the new name of Katherine Pierce, her friends Emily Bennett, Pearl, and Annabelle with her in coach, to continue her journey of hiding from Klaus. _

_ Later on, she couldn't help but to fall for Stefan and Damon Salvatore. And then when she found out that the Founding Families of Mystic Falls were planning something big that included vervain and possibly doing something with vampires, she made a deal with George Lockwood. So, while the other vampires were slaughtered, Emily was burned at the stake for being a witch, and Pearl was put in the tomb under the church, she said her good-byes to Stefan and Damon's bodies, before giving George the Moonstone and leaving Mystic Falls. She truly did love them, but she had to leave for the sake of survival. _

_ Katherine watched Damon and Stefan in Chicago from afar, but did not let them know that she was there, watching over them, protecting them the best she could, and looking after them. She would do what she could to keep them as safe as they could, but she couldn't do much. That's why she didn't do anything when she saw Stefan become a Ripper. Instead, she turned her head and left. _

_ Katherine came back to Mystic Falls, only to realize that she had to try and win Stefan back, since he had fallen for her doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. And in doing so, she technically made Caroline turn into a vampire and she did many other things, centering Elena in the middle of everything. But she never truly wanted Elena hurt or killed. She cared for her. Everyone just thought of her as a total bitch. They thought she was heartless, had no feelings, loved to play games with everyone, and was a liar. They had everything wrong. It was just a mask she hid behind. _

_ When Klaus came to town, she kept a low profile so he wouldn't know that she was in town. And then he kept her in Alaric's apartment until he finally freed her to have her give Damon his blood to cure him of the werewolf bite. And then she didn't come back to him. Not even to try and save Stefan. Instead, she left town but came back to help them all out to kill Klaus, since she hated him so much for the slaughter of her family 500 years ago. _

_ After the failed attempt of killing Klaus, she left Mystic Falls, only to have a run in with Elena, Rebecca, Damon, and Stefan in New York when they were trying to find the cure and realized that Katherine had the cure. _

_ When she came back, she helped everyone try and defeat Silas after she helped everyone get Elena to turn her humanity back on. And then, after she realized that something must've happened to Bonnie, she took her anger out on Elena in the school hallway, angry that Bonnie hadn't given her the cure. She wanted it so she could use it to get her freedom from Klaus. But in the end, Elena shoved the cure down the throat and when she woke up, she was in the hallway and human. And realizing it, she found a cap and walked around Mystic Falls, homeless for the time being, watching her back, making sure she wasn't spotted by any enemies. But then, after a while, she finally came to Damon for protection in which he granted to her. _

_ When Nadia found Katherine, Katherine thought she was the enemy and so did Damon and Elena. Nadia almost killed Elena and had a human put vervain in Damon's drink. She then went after Katherine whom had ran and she captured Katherine, only to get stabbed by Katherine with part of someone's cane. _

_ Katherine found her in an alley that night and asked her who she truly was, only to find out from Nadia whom she was and that Katherine was her mother. This shocked Katherine and she asked her where she had been in 1498, but Nadia was 8 back then, so she didn't remember where she had been. She said she didn't know. _

_ A while after Damon promised that he would protect her from Silas, he called her over, saying it was an emergency, only to feed her to Silas. It killed her temporarily, but she came back to life. And then Katherine found out that she was dying from the cure since she turned 500 years ago, she wrote a note for Nadia and stood on the clock tower to end it all. She attempted to die, but Stefan found her just in time to catch her before she hit the ground and he made her start writing a journal. It didn't help her much, though, and since she realized she had something to live for, and since Nadia wanted to keep Katherine around as long as possible, Katherine left Mystic Falls and came to New Orleans, only to get bitten by and have to save her own ass from a hungry vampire whom she didn't know. _

Klaus came out of her head and looked down at her. He realized what kind of hell she had been through in the past year and wished that he hadn't needed Elijah. If he hadn't needed Elijah, his brother would've been there for her to help her through that. She wouldn't have tried to kill herself to stop time from catching up with her. He wished that maybe even he had been there for her. If there had been an Original there for her, he figured that she would've been safe from Silas and wouldn't have tried to kill herself because of time.

A few minutes later, she finally came to to see Klaus seated on her bedside, looking down with her with worry, sympathy, and looking like he cared about her and felt sorry for her for some reason, which made her think one thing, in which she just had to ask him.

"Sleeping beauty awakens," he greeted. "You worried me. You were out for two days."

"Well, I haven't exactly had any sleep lately."

"Yes; I know."

"Were you in my head?"

"I couldn't help myself, so I snooped."

"Thank you. You saved my life."

"You're welcome. I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

She watched, as he left the room.


	27. Moon Over Bourbon Street

The Originals: Moon Over Bourbon Street

Characters: Elijah, Hayley, Jackson, Kat, Klaus, vampires, werewolves, witches, Monique, Sophie, Nadia

Summary: Set in S1E7 "Moon Over Bourbon Street." What if human Kat showed up during the party? What will happen? Read to find out.

Pairings:

Kalijah

Klatherine (Klaus/Katherine; friendship)

A/N: Kat is still in her human body. She never went into Elena's body.

It was a dark night, as human Katherine Pierce, formerly Katerina Petrova, limped through the woods and towards the Mikaelson home. She was in search of Elijah, because she knew he was the only one right now that would help her when she was in need. And she needed help from witches. Plus, she knew from word on the New Orleans streets that there was a party being thrown at the Mikaelson place. All supernatural species had been invited. It had been Elijah whom had thrown the party, she had heard, because for some reason, Niklaus Mikaelson was in no mood to do anything, much less stop every supernatural creature from killing each other. He was still the Elijah that she had fallen in love with all those years ago. The one that was always intent on keeping the peace. And he would never let anything happen to her if he could help it. She knew he still loved her, even though he had broken up with her before leaving Mystic Falls. But she knew he had only done it out of loyalty to his family. His family needed him and that is why he had gone to New Orleans. She thought he'd be back as soon as he could get away from New Orleans, but he hadn't come back. So, since she was dying and he was the only Original that cared if she lived or died, she would come to him for help. And if he couldn't help her or the witches couldn't, then she would spend her last days with the only guy that she truly loved to this day.

As she approached the house, she could see that there was definitely a party being held. And as soon as she entered the compound, there were murmurs of supernatural creatures that saw her, asking each other who she was and why she had come. Then, as soon as she saw Elijah speaking to a witch, she approached him, trying not to limp. She didn't want to show him in front of all these people how miserable she was and how hurt she was.

"Elijah," she said to get his attention.

He turned around to face her, hearing the all too familiar voice of his love life.

"Katerina, what are you doing here?" he calmly questioned. Then, seeing the state she was in and realizing she was cured of vampirism, he added, "What happened to you?"

"I was mad at Bonnie for not giving me the cure and I took out on Elena. I tried to kill Elena, so Elena shoved the cure down my throat. Apparently, she had it all along. Now I'm human, and since I turned 500 years ago, I'm dying of old age. Literally. Please, Elijah. I need your help. I need a witch. Someone I can trust."

"This isn't a good time right now, but I assure you, I will do everything possible to save you," he promised her.

"What are you doing here?" asked a female from behind Katherine.

Katherine turned around to see Hayley Marshall alongside a guy. She assumed he was also a werewolf.

"Asking some help from Elijah to find a witch that I can trust to save my life. I'm dying of old age. I didn't know Elena had the cure for vampirism when I tried to kill her over anger of Bonnie not giving me the cure. Elena shoved the cure down my throat. Since I turned 500 years ago, I'm dying of old age. Apparently, the universe is out to get me whether I like it or not. By the way, congratulations. I heard that you're going to have Klaus' child. Maybe, if we're lucky, it'll be the key to redeeming him. And who's he?"

"Jackson. I guess we were supposed to get married but I've been moving around so much, I didn't know until recently. If you're looking for a witch that you can trust, you should probably look around for Monique," she replied, feeling sorry for Katherine.

"Thank you, Hayley," she said to the werewolf, grateful for the information.

Katherine looked at Elijah again.

"I'm going to go find Monique."

Elijah watched, as Katerina half walked half limped away from him. He wished he could fix her, but he knew it was something that only a witch could do for her.

After a few minutes, Katherine found a couple witches standing by a wall of the compound.

"Monique, I need to talk to you," she said to the witch, once in a long time, being kind. She knew she was human and Monique was a witch. She didn't want to peeve her off, for fear of what she would do to her.

"And who are you?"

"Katherine Pierce. I'm human now due to the cure for vampirism getting shoved down my throat. Please. I'm asking for your help. The cure made me human, but it's also making me die of old age faster than a normal human. It's because I was turned 500 years ago. Please. I know if it was Sophie, she'd help me. We were allies before she got killed. If you don't do it for me, then do it for your sister."

Realizing that she was telling the truth, she told the newly turned human, "Follow me."

Katherine did likewise.

A few hours later, Katherine was cured of everything the cure had done to her, so Katherine returned to the party and went in search of any familiar faces that she might recognize. And as she did, she looked up at the balcony wondering where Klaus was and why he hadn't come out to play sort of speak. So, she headed upstairs to find him, hoping he wouldn't kill her for being in his town.

When she found him, he was in a room painting. Not sure what to do, but telling herself not to be afraid of him, though she didn't know what kind of mood he was in, she took a couple steps into the room.

"Klaus?" she said.

He set his paint brush down and turned around to face her. And as soon as he saw her, he used hybrid speed to pin her to a wall of the room, an arm across her throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for being in my town? Especially, in the middle of war. I could just say it was an accident and we could all carry on with our lives."

"Well, it was come here to get some help from some witches so I wouldn't die faster than I should, or let Damon keep breaking his promise to me that he would protect me. I chose to come here for help and I got it thanks to Elijah, Hayley, and Monique. So, if you would be so kind as to let me go, that would great, Klaus. Decides, if you kill me, it'll be for nothing. I haven't done anything wrong and Elijah would never forgive you for killing me."

Seeing her point, he let her go and went back to painting.

"So, tell me. Why are you in here painting out your inner feelings, while Elijah's having all the fun out there? I would've thought you'd be ready to win whatever war this is that you want to win."

"If you must know, I let my dear sister go. She's free to do whatever she likes. We're too broken to carry on being in the same town. We'd most likely kill each other if we stayed in the same town."

"So, that's why you're here. You're upset at yourself that you let Rebecca go. Always and Forever, right? Sometimes you have to let people go, Klaus. It's the only way sometimes to give them happiness that they deserve after so long."

"And you would know this, Katerina, how?" he questioned, looking at her.

"Well, I may pretend not to feel anything, especially when I was a vampire, but things changed when I found out that my daughter is a vampire and found me. Before I met any of you, my family disowned me for having an illegitimate daughter. I never saw her again. I couldn't find her in 1498, so I left Bulgaria again. But now we're reunited. She's in Mystic Falls right now. She's the only one that know where I went to and why. I know a little something about love and letting people you care about go, even though you don't want to. Even after everything you've done to me. The pain will never go away, but I've forgiven you."

He watched, as she left the room and heard her, as she headed back down the stairs. He then went back to painting.

In the end, Elijah and Katherine got back together and she stayed in New Orleans.


	28. Unexpected Love

Unexpected Love

Characters: Klaus, Katherine, Diego, Rebecca, Davina (mentioned), Elijah (mentioned)

Summary: Starts in Vampire Diaries season 5 "Dead Man On Campus", when she jumps off the clock tower, but then it will go on to The Originals show when Klaus takes her home with him. This will, after a while, turn into a Klatherine love story. I hope you enjoy it, as much as I have enjoyed writing this story.

Pairings:

Klatherine (Klaus/Katherine)

A/N: Someone asked me to do a long chapter story of Klaus and Katherine falling in love pretty much, so here we go.

Ch.1: Introduction

From the moment that Katerina Petrova found out who and what Klaus really was and his intentions, she had ran from him and escaped. Though, it had resulted in her turning into a vampiress and Klaus slaughtering her entire village, including her family. And it had cost her her love and humanity she had once known. And from then on, she had seen in Klaus what every one of his enemies and allies had seen him as. Though, she did not know of his past; what had turned him into what she saw as a monster. To her, he would always be the monster she had to run and hide from. It kept her from having the life she knew she should have had. She saw him as a monster, incapable of love, compassion, forgiveness, and virtues. To her, he was not able to be saved, because he had no good in him left. But she never dwelled upon why this had happened to him or how he turned into what he was. She was in total darkness and unaware of why he ever did what he had done to so many people. He had slaughtered others and killed many, both human, vampire, hybrid, witch, and possibly werewolf species alike. And she knew that she would always be running. She would never be able to settle down or have a family or have anyone close to her. Her life was shattered, but she kept holding on. She always told herself that she was a survivor, but she knew the truth. She was innerly and utterly alone in the world and shattered. Everyone called her a monster, but Klaus was worse than she was or ever would be. What others thought of her was the opposite of who she truly was. But she couldn't show who she truly was, because she was always running and hiding. She had been doing that for 500 years. But then, one day, she stopped running.

The day she stopped running was the day that she could no longer run from the one enemy that she couldn't run from. And that enemy that she could never truly run from was time. It was catching up with her after the cure had been shoved down her throat. She was sorry now that she had screwed so many people over, but most of all, Elena Gilbert. If she hadn't done what she had done, she'd still be a vampire and wouldn't be dying of old age. But she knew that Bonnie could no longer help her and there may not be a way to save her this time around. But she knew she had to do something or she would utterly go insane being human and dying of old age, and to top it off, have a daughter that didn't like her much, as Nadia had proven already. And that is what brought her here to the present.

Many species of all sorts that had ever heard the stories of Niklaus Mikaelson, or anyone who had met him and had lived to tell the tale, saw him as a monster, he knew. He wasn't always a monster, though. Once, when they had all been human and when Klaus was just a mere werewolf, he had been an innocent victim. Because their mother had an affair with a werewolf which was how he had been born the way he was, his father always lashed out at him. He was whipped throughout his life before being turned into a vampire. His father had not been the father he should have been. But back in the day, it had not been such a crime to whip him. But there were times that his own siblings had to step in to stop their father, or who knows what could have happened to him. His father should have loved him, but instead, lashed out at him by whipping him and calling him an abomination and monster over and over for several years. And then came the day that they became vampires. And finally, that's when he and his siblings had left the New World and found themselves in New Orleans. They had made their home there but not for long. Mikael had come and they had had to run for their lives and leave Marcel behind, which made them think that Marcel was long dead. But then they came back to New Orleans, only to find out that they had to fight to get their home back from Marcel, whom was the King. They had won in the end, but it had resulted in Marcel and his followers having to be exiled.

Tonight, Klaus was on his way to Mystic Falls because of a witch named Davina. He was keeping it a secret for now of why he had temporarily left, because he didn't want his brother to come to the rescue of his dear Katerina. He wanted to see for himself if Davina's vision had been right or not. That she was dying of old age because she had gotten the cure shoved down her throat and time was catching up with her. And that's what brought him to the present.

Ch.2: A Failed Attempt At Dying

Klaus stopped walking, seeing a figure standing on the top of the clock tower. It wasn't a mystery to him of who it was, because he'd know her anywhere. Even from the top of a clock tower. It surprised him of what she was about to do, though. After 500 years of survival, she was finally going to do it. He couldn't let her, though. He wouldn't. His brother still loved her and he had enough decency that he'd save her if he had to. Where these thoughts were coming from, though, he didn't know. He had never loved her, though he had never taken the time to let anyone in; especially, her of all people. If he had let her in all those years ago, he was afraid that he would've fallen for her just as his brother had, and he wouldn't have been able to go through with the ritual to break the curse his mother had set upon him.

As soon as she jumped, he sped towards her to catch her before she could succeed in what she apparently wanted to do.

When she didn't feel the sidewalk or any pain, but instead, felt that someone had caught her, she opened her eyes, only to look up at Klaus.

"Klaus?" she questioned, not understanding why he would be the one to save her. She thought she was hated by everyone around her. Plus, she still saw him as the monster.

He set her on her feet and she looked at him.

"I'm here to see if it was true or not and I guess it is, considering you tried to kill yourself. Why would you do that, Katerina? If you need help, all you have to do is ask."

"If you knew what I was trying to do, why did you save me? Why not let me die?"

"Because your death would be the end of my brother and I personally enjoy you. Let's get out of here. Shall we?"

He took her arm, as he started to walk, making sure that she would go with him.

"Where are we going?" she questioned him.

"New Orleans. Where else? You'll be safer there than you are here," he assured her, though he couldn't promise her that. Not after everything that was happening in the French Quarter and at his home there in New Orleans.

She wanted to fight against him, but she knew that she was only human and he was a hybrid. She would be no match for him. Even if she was able to escape from him, it would never work out the way she would want it to. So, for now, she decided not to even try to fight him off. Decides, she was dying of old age. She wasn't herself like she used to be when she was a vampire.

Ch.3: New Orleans

It was a dark night, as Klaus and Katherine arrived in New Orleans. It had been over 100 years since she had been here, but Klaus didn't even know that. He thought that this was the first time she had been here for over 500 years.

As they continued to head for his home, they were silent until he finally spoke.

"I do wish for you to behave yourself while you are here, Katerina. I don't have enough time to be looking after you 24/7. So spare us all the trouble and try to behave."

"I won't be any trouble," she replied, not knowing if she was just saying it or if she was promising it. Whatever the case, she couldn't take those words back now. Plus, she knew better than to disobey in someone else's house; especially, when that someone was an indestructible hybrid of 2,000 years.

"Good," he replied to her, before they walked into the compound, Klaus closing the door behind himself. "Now then. We have a party being held tonight and I expect you to be on your best behavior. Try not to get into any trouble tonight. Wouldn't want this to become a habit. Now go find a room. You don't have to join the party if you don't wish to, but I'd be delighted if you did," he added to her.

Without a word to him, she headed up the stairs to go find a guest bedroom.

On her way to finding a guest bedroom, she had a run in with Rebecca.

"What the blood hell are you doing here?" the Original questioned her.

"Klaus brought me here. I guess he came to see if it was true that I'm human and dying of old age because of getting the cure shoved down my throat. He got there in enough time to stop me from getting myself killed when I jumped off the clock tower."

"Welcome to New Orleans then," was all the Original could say to that.

She watched the Original head for the stairs , before Katherine went to go find a guest room and when she did, she walked in and closed the door behind herself for privacy. If she was going to be staying here with the Original Mikaelson family, she'd need all the privacy she could get, or she'd probably go insane. She knew that it would never last very long, though, what with all the yelling that came with the Mikaelson siblings. Well, except for Elijah. Elijah wasn't much for yelling or acting out of character. That's what she had and would always like about him. Elijah was a gentleman.

When night fell, she heard the noise of music, which made her think that the party had started. So, she went out onto the balcony that was connected with her room and stood there to watch it. She was human, but she could tell from where she was that all sorts of species were at the party. That meant that he was trying to salvage what peace there was left. Where Elijah was at, she had no clue.

After a while, she left the balcony, deciding to check out the party and maybe even New Orleans. She told him she'd be on her best behavior, but she didn't say that she wouldn't leave the compound. Decides, even though she was dying of old age and was human, she figured that she could handle herself if she got into any danger.

Ch.4: Danger

Katherine was alone, as she walked through New Orleans, being as careful as she could as to not get herself into a life and death situation. Klaus had saved her for a reason and she wasn't going to become a damsel in distress, unable to save her own skin. It wasn't like her to be that way. She was Katherine Pierce. She was a survivor. Though, these days, she didn't feel that way. She felt more like a worthless human.

She stopped in the heart of the woods, getting an uneasy feeling, which made her think that she was about to get killed by something after all.

"Who is it?" she questioned, not liking not being able to see her enemy.

A moment later, she was met with a guy that she figured to be a vampire.

She took a step back, anticipating what he was going to do to her. She had been a 500 year old vampire. She knew everything about vampires.

"You look like a feisty one," he commented to her.

"Matter of fact, I am; especially, when I'm backed into a corner."

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Katherine. What's yours?"

"Diego."

"Well, at least I know the name of the vampire that's going to eat me," she commented.

A few minutes later, she was on the ground on her back with him feeding on her, but knowing he was much stronger than her, she didn't bother to fight him.

A moment later, she felt him stop and heard fighting, as she lay there. Then she had a sensation start to go up her right arm. She hadn't been bitten there or hurt, so she didn't know why. Then everything went totally black for her.

Once he killed Diego for biting her, the Original hybrid commented, saying, "You know, Katerina, when I said to stay out of trouble, I meant that you shouldn't go wandering around in the woods or New Orleans alone."

When he didn't get an answer or hear any movement from her, he turned around and was instantly at her side in a flash.

"Katerina?" he called to her, not knowing what was wrong. He knew she was dying of old age, but he wasn't sure how quickly it was happening. And he knew Diego hadn't taken much from her, so it wasn't blood loss. That meant that he had to help her before she died on him.

He gently picked her up in his arms and vanished, heading for the only hospital that New Orleans had left that was still being used.

Once at the hospital, he waited for them to do what they could for her, though he wasn't a very patient guy. Not anymore. Maybe he had been once upon a time in his life time, but he hadn't been a patient guy in who knows how long. He couldn't remember when he had ever been patient in his life time, apart from Sweet Caroline, of course. She brought out the good side in him, but he had to leave and when he did go back, he had promised her that he would "leave and never come back" to Mystic Falls. And as he waited not so patiently for news, he paced in the waiting room.

Half an hour later, he was finally informed that he could go see her and that she had had a heart attack. It made him realize that he had been very close to losing her to a mere human thing that could have killed her. In fact, he realized that if he hadn't found her missing and hadn't been there to stop Diego, she most likely wouldn't have made it.

Once inside the hospital room, he closed the door behind himself and went to stand at her bedside.

He looked down at her.

"Oh, Katerina," he said, unable to say anything else.

After several hours of sitting in a chair and looking at her, waiting for her to come to, he began to wonder if she was going to ever wake up.

When she woke up, she saw that she was back in her room at the house in New Orleans, but was hooked up to a couple machines and had an ivy in her arm. She then realized that she wasn't alone in the room. Klaus was seated on her bedside, worriedly looking down at her.

"I was beginning to wonder when you were going to wake up," he greeted her.

"What happened to me? Other than getting bitten by a vampire, of course."

"His name was Diego and I killed him for you. You had a heart attack, sweetheart. How are you feeling?"

"Thanks. I feel fine. Any chance that These machines can go now that I'm awake?"

"Of course. And I'll get you something to eat. You're probably hungry," he said, before walking out of the room.

As she watched him go, she wondered why he was caring about her now after everything he had done to her in the past.

Ch.5: Love At Last

It was a beautiful night, as Katherine and Klaus stood on the balcony. It had been a month since she had had her near death experience and everything was now peaceful. Everyone was playing nice with each other and there hadn't been any plotting as of late. Not that they knew of, anyway.

"It's getting late. We should probably be heading off to bed," Kat suggested to him.

"I couldn't agree more, Katerina. I hope you like it here now. I wouldn't want you to feel out of place here at our home."

"I am. Thank you, Klaus."

She never would have dreamed that one day she would be thanking Klaus for something. She had been doing that a lot lately. The first was when he had saved her life. The second had been after he had asked Davina to do a spell to keep her from dying of old age like she had been. The third was just now.

After a month of saving her life and watching her back, he had finally come to realize the feelings he had for her. He didn't know what she felt for him, though.

A few minutes later, they were on her bed, kissing.


	29. I Will Always Protect You

The Chronicles of Katerina Petrova and Niklaus Mikaelson: I Will Always Protect You

By Lizzy A. Peer

Originally by L.J. Smith

Copyright

Copyright 2014

Copyright April 28, 2014

Copyright 2014

Dedication

This book is dedicated to all TVD and TO fans and L.J. Smith whom made these amazing shows possible; also, to fans of the Katherine/Klaus pairing.

In addition, I would like to dedicate this book to everyone in my past whom taught me how to write descriptively and detailed papers, as well as to those whom have always supported me in writing.

Introduction

He and I are the same. We both are afraid to be alone. We both are lonely and hurt. We have been and are emotionally and physically hurt. We constantly search for something; anything that will bring us happiness, even for just a moment. We both have lost those that we loved and were close to our hearts. When we are upset, we both lash out with rage, anger, and violence. And it always ends with death and destruction. We both were abandoned by our family or some of our family members. We both have been treated horribly by our fathers. We both have experienced pain, sorrow, hurt, betrayal, sacrifice, death, love, happiness, forgiveness, hope, and a long life. Our families and life have been cruel to us beyond your comprehension. I have experience this for 500 years, while he experienced it for 2,000 years. And it keeps continuing for him, but I am there for him to help him through it all. We are the same, Klaus and I. Who am I? My name is Katherine Pierce and this is how we came to fall in love.

Ch.1: I Know What You Did Last Summer

It was a dismal night in Mystic Falls, Virginia as Niklaus Mikaelson walked through the woods, his destination being the Mikaelson family mansion.

Suddenly, with hybrid hearing, he heard the noise of a car crash that he knew came from passed the Whickery bridge a ways. He normally would've ignored it, but he didn't when he heard Katerina weakly plead Jeremy Gilbert, Elena Gilbert's younger brother and a former Hunter, to help her. And as he headed for the Whickery Bridge, he heard Jeremy leave her there to die. He understood why. No one in this town liked her. She was still the bane of his existence to this day, but on the contrary to what he made others think, he wasn't a complete monster. Unlike Jeremy, he wouldn't leave her to die; not hurt and alone. Besides, she was still the girl that he had met 500 years ago. The girl that had been so full of light was still deep inside somewhere, just waiting to come out. He sometimes saw it just below the surface; especially, when she was around his elder brother, Elijah Mikaelson whom was constantly trying to find a way to help Niklaus find his way to the road to his redemption.

As soon as he saw the car, he raced towards it.

"Katerina!"

He tried to open the door, but it was jammed.

He looked at her and knew she was in bad shape. There was blood on either side of her head, and he could smell more blood. Her eyes were closed and the right side of her head was resting against the passenger's side window. He then saw that the front of the car was crinkled and there was a part of the street lamp pole on top of the roof above where Katerina was. He knew he had to be careful, as to not hurt her more than she already was or get her killed, trying to rescue her. So he went to the open driver's side door and crawled inside, stopping when he had reached her.

He rested a gentle hand on the left side of her face.

"Katerina, can you hear me?" he called to her.

She didn't respond, so he took his hand away and gently and carefully pulled her out of the wreckage. He then gently picked her up in his arms and headed home, despite what he knew his sister, Rebecca, felt about her. Besides, Rebecca was most likely spending the summer with that football player; Matt.

_Stay with me, Katerina. I didn't rescue you for you to die, _he thought.

When Kat woke up, she was in a bed in a room with someone dabbing at the wound on the right side of her face. She thought it might be one of her vampire family members, but when her focus settled, it wasn't.

"Klaus?" she weakly questioned, still feeling weak.

"Don't worry. It's just me."

She wanted to scoot away from him, but felt weak from the crash.

Sensing her fear that always came whenever she saw him, he told her, "Don't be afraid, Katerina. I saved you. You should at least thank me."

"Why not just let me die? I'm the bane of your existence. You don't care about me."

"I've been asking myself that same thing since I rescued you. I decided that I don't have an answer. Something about letting you die from a car crash seemed unnatural."

"Nothing about tonight is unnatural."

"What happened, Katerina?"

"Damon told Jeremy to take me back to the boarding house where Silas was. He was going to hand me over to him, so just like always, I fought back. Damon broke his promise that he'd protect me. Now I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't go to college and hide out, because either Elena or Caroline would kill me just for being there."

"Well, you have me then. I may not be the best companion or protector in the world, but I'll do what I can. I promise."

Even though she had never trusted him or liked him, something told her that she could trust in his promise. Klaus was many things, but she knew he never broke promises.

Ch.2: Dead Man On Campus

It was a dismal night, as Katherine stood on the clock tower, before jumping. She felt that she would never escape from time, so she figured that she would end it all. Besides, who would miss her? Elijah? He broke up with her. Klaus? Sure, he promised he would protect her, but how long before time finally killed her? Damon? Stefan? They hated her. Elena? Katherine had tried to kill her. Caroline? Katherine had turned her, which Caroline had never liked her for. Tyler? He hated her just as much as everyone else. Liz? She could care less about her. Rebecca? They never saw eye to eye. Jeremy? He had left her to die. Matt? He didn't care for her.

She expected to feel something hard like the sidewalk, but when she jumped, she didn't feel anything. So, wanting to know why, she opened her eyes to see that she was in Niklaus Mikaelson's arms.

Once he had set her on her feet, the silence broke between them.

"You know, you're making it difficult to keep you protected, Katerina."

"Well, I know you promised to protect me and all, but I will never out run time, no matter how much I want to, so why should I keep living? Why not just end this pain and suffering for good? I'm Katherine Pierce. I don't want to die in a bed of old age. I want to go out with a big bang," she replied to the Original werewolf-vampire hybrid.

_Don't we all, _he thought.

"Because your life means something. You have something to live for. You can't just kill yourself because of time, because then it will mean nothing. All those years of sacrifice to survive would not mean a thing if you ended your life."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because without you, I don't know what would happen to my brother. Besides, I am beginning to think that we are kindred spirits," he replied to the human.

She sighed and was silent, knowing he was right and that she was defeated.

"Why don't we get out of here, Katerina?"

"Where to?" she questioned him.

"How about a road trip to one of my favorite places in the world filled with music and culture?" he replied.

"New Orleans it is then," she said, before walking at his side. Maybe this wasn't too bad after all.

Ch. 3: Always and Forever

It was a dismal night, as Niklaus arrived in New Orleans in his car with Katerina. 100 years had passed since he and his siblings had lived in this town. It looked the same, though he knew different. When he had left, it had been burning to the ground because of Michael. Their father had burned it in the process of searching for him and his siblings, in order to kill them. But he knew Michael's real goal had been to kill him. Michael had always liked his siblings more than him. It was because they were not abominations to him like Niklaus was. Because Klaus was a hybrid, Michael saw him as an abomination. Because of Michael, Niklaus was ruined.

He looked over at where Katerina was sleeping in the passenger's seat. To him, she looked peaceful and innocent; like an angel. She looked like the innocent Katerina he had met 500 years ago in England, as she slept.

When he had parked in front of the white, one story plantation home, he turned his car off and grabbed his keys, before getting out and closing the door. He then went to the passenger's side, opened the door, and gently picked her up in his arms. He then closed the door and headed for the front door, all without waking her up. He knew that she had not been able to sleep much since the Silas issue. She needed as much beauty sleep as she could get.

Once upstairs in a guest bedroom, he gently laid her down in the bed, before tucking her in and then closing the door lightly behind himself and then heading downstairs. He would check out New Orleans tomorrow when Katerina was refreshed enough. He was not going to leave her alone in New Orleans, because anything could happen to her. It was a lot like Mystic Falls, but worse.

The next day, when she came down the stairs, he was in the parlor seated on the couch with a shot glass of wine like usual.

"You slept well, I presume," he greeted her.

"As a matter of fact, I did," she replied.

"Good. We have things to look at," he told her, before setting the shot glass down on the end table and getting to his feet. "But first things first; I should probably get you something to eat. You're probably hungry."

Half an hour later, they were seated on a bar stool in a bar, Katerina eating and Klaus having a drink, looking around while he sat next to her. Things had definitely changed, because he could sense many vampires in the place, which hadn't been allowed before now. That gave Klaus the conclusion that vampires now ruled the city. That got him curious as to who was King of the French Quarter. Last time he had been here and the town was burning, he had left Marcel, figuring that he was dead. So, he wasn't sure who would be King if Marcel was long dead. He didn't know anyone else that would suddenly take the chance to make it his. So, after Katerina was finished, they left the bar.

"We have somewhere to investigate. Apparently, vampires rule this town that was once mine, so we need to see who took my town from me," he explained to her, as they walked, her at his side. He was going to start a war if it came to that, in order to get his city back to being his own.

"Then let's investigate," she agreed with him, for once in her long life.

Once they had arrived at the old Mikaelson home, which was known as the compound, they came face to face with vampires and someone Klaus thought of as dead.

"Marcel," he said. "You're alive. I thought you were dead when we left you. We all thought you were dead."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't dead. I'm alive and this is my city now; my rules, my family, my town. So show me some respect!" he boasted to his best friend, even though they hadn't seen each other in years.

Klaus gave a low growl and then grabbed the nearest vampire and went all hybrid face, before getting ready to bite him in the neck, but Katerina stopped him.

"Klaus, don't. Stop. You'll make an enemy out of him and I don't think you want to make your best friend your enemy. He's King of your city now. He can do what he wants, but we both know he won't get away with anything as long as there aren't any White Oak trees growing around here," she reasoned with him.

He gave a growl, but knew she was right. She definitely knew him better than Marcel did and Klaus had made him into his own image back in the day, before Michael had come to destroy what they had so diligently worked so hard to make as their home.

He let go of the guy and looked at Marcel where Marcel stood on the balcony.

"This isn't over," he growled at Marcel.

His friend watched as he and Katerina left the compound.

"Let's go find us some witches. Shall we? We didn't come here to start a war," he commented to Katerina.

Ch. 4: House of the Rising Son

It was a dark night, as Klaus stood in a cemetery with Katerina and Sophie. He hadn't known that Katerina knew any New Orleans witches, but apparently she did, since Sophie immediately recognized her the moment that they had entered the cemetery.

"What a surprise," Sophie said to her. "It's been a long time, Katherine."

"Yes; it has. I need a favor from you."

"Only if you convince Klaus to do a favor for us."

"That depends, Sophie. What do you need Klaus to do for you?"

"We need Marcel taken down. We can't do magic without him finding out. He and his vampires are out of control. If we do magic, whatever it is, then we'll be killed."

"We'll find a way to take down Marcel and make sure that no one kills you. Now, I need a favor from you. I'm human due to something called the cure for vampirism getting shoved down my throat. It's killing me. I need you to do a spell. There has to be something you can do to stop me from dying faster than I should be."

"There is something I could do. It's in an old book from one of our past elders. You promise you'll protect me?"

"I promise," Katherine replied.

Katherine followed her into the cave-like place where Sophie got out an old book and set it on a wooden table, before going to work on the spell to help her. Then, a few minutes later, she stopped.

"It's done."

"Thank you, Sophie. We'll do what we can to protect you. In fact, maybe you should come stay with us for a while until we find a way. I'm sure they'd think twice entering a house that an Original hybrid and a former 500 year old vampire live in. If they did, they'd be very stupid vampires."

"Thank you, Katherine."

Sophie and Katherine left to meet Klaus in the cemetery where a few vampires lay, temporarily dead.

"Let's get out of here before they wake up," Katherine said.

_I can't believe I'm going along with Katerina, protecting a witch. She did Katerina a favor. We don't need her anymore. We can take care of Marcel ourselves without her, _Klaus thought to himself, as he walked alongside them towards the plantation home.

"Oh, wonderful," Katherine said sarcastically, seeing a red convertible in front of the house. "What is she doing here?"

"I guess we're about to find out," Klaus answered her.

"What is it?" Sophie questioned.

"Rebecca's here. You know her, right? She's Elijah and Klaus' sister," Katherine clarified for her.

"Yes. I've heard of her."

"Good. Be warned. She's not very friendly. She can be worse than Klaus some days."

"I've been warned then," Sophie replied.

They walked inside to see Rebecca by the stairs, looking like she had been waiting for Klaus, considering they didn't think she'd know that Katherine was in New Orleans too.

"What are you doing here, Little Sister? Shouldn't you be spending the summer with that football player?" Klaus greeted.

"Matt is none of your business and I came to see where Elijah's at. He hasn't been answering any of my calls and that's not like him. What the bloody hell is she doing here?" she said to her hybrid brother.

"If you must know, I brought her here to help her out. I've succeeded and now it's time for Marcel to go down. He's alive and he's taken this town from us. Welcome home, Little Sister."

"We haven't seen Elijah around, so we didn't even know he was here. Something must've happened to him. Marcel wouldn't know about the daggers, would he? Maybe he daggered Elijah for a reason," Katherine said.

"No. He couldn't know. I never told him about the daggers or what they do to Originals, much less how to kill us," Klaus said.

"Sophie can do a locater spell," she suggested, and then looked at Sophie.

So, that's what they had her do. Then, a few minutes later, she stopped.

"He's at the church somewhere," Sophie said.

"Klaus and I will go. Rebecca should stay here in case anyone tries to kill you for doing magic in this town," Katherine said, before heading for the door.

"We'll be back shortly," Klaus said, before following Katerina out the door.

When they reached the attic and walked inside, Katherine, being human, was able to come in, but Klaus, being half vampire, wasn't.

"Someone must live here," Katherine stated.

"That would be me," a female said.

"And you are?" Katherine asked.

"Davina. You?"

"Katherine Pierce. I'm famous, so you've probably heard of me."

"Invite me in," Klaus ordered Davina.

"Yes. Invite him in. Please. He's sort of a friend these days."

"Come in," she invited him.

"Where's Elijah?" she asked her.

Davina looked at the closed coffin.

"In there. Why are you looking for him?"

"Because he's kind of important to us all; without him, who knows where I'd be or Klaus for that matter; we need him. Besides, Elijah and I have been in love for 500 years."

Klaus opened the coffin up and pulled the dagger out of Elijah, before setting it down on the table.

"Where did you get this dagger, love?"

"Marcel's the one that daggered him, so you'd have to ask him."

"Marcel. He keeps being a thorn in my side these days. First he takes my city from me just because I'm gone for 100 years; then he daggers my brother; and what of you? Why are you so important to my dear old friend? From the scent that radiants from you, you're just a teenage witch."

Davina glared at him.

"Marcel saved my life from my own kind. That's all you need to know. He's my friend; my family."

Katherine stood by the coffin and looked down at the love of her life that she would never truly get to be happy with, because of Niklaus.

"We'll be out of here as soon as you give us Elijah," Katherine said.

"That's up to Marcel."

"You have a mind of your own, Davina. Use it. He must want you to keep Elijah daggered, because Elijah would be leverage against both me and the Originals. I know how that works. I've been leverage before and it sucks. Believe me, I know."

So, finally, they persuaded Davina and she let them take Elijah home, in which everyone was thankful to her for.

As soon as she saw them walk in and saw Elijah, Rebecca was relieved and through herself into her brother's arms, so happy to see him alive and well.

He hugged her back.

Klaus walked off to the parlor to go devise a plan to take down Marcel, while Katherine headed upstairs. She was worn out after tonight. She needed to go to sleep, which she would finally get, knowing Elijah was safe and sound. And she herself would always be as safe as she could be as long as there were Originals to protect her day in and day out.

Ch.5: Tangled Up In Blue

It was a beautiful day, as Katherine sat at the granite bar, on the phone with Agnes whom was trying to convince her to go see a doctor since she hadn't been to one since she got pregnant. And as she tried to convince her, Rebecca stood by the bar, having just entered the kitchen a few minutes ago. Finally, after a few more minutes, Katherine was convinced to go see a doctor that was at the Bayou clinic.

The next night, Agnes, the only living elder of the witches, drove her to a clinic out in the Bayou. She had informed both brothers where she would be, before doing so, though. Something about Agnes always made her cautious. She didn't trust her. After all, she had been betrayed by witches she didn't know very well countless times. What was stopping Agnes from betraying her, too? The answer to that question was nothing.

While Kat was seen to about how the child was doing, Agnes waited in the waiting room. Then, after the sea section, she got a text from Rebecca, asking her where she was.

_Still at the doctor's office, _Kat text back to her.

When the doctor came back with a syringe and tried to stab her with a syringe, she had to make a run for it. So, she ran as fast as she could through the darkness of the woods after making her way out of the window. And as she ran, she took out her IPhone.

_I'm in trouble in the Bayou. Hurry, _she texted Rebecca, before putting her phone away.

Suddenly she heard people looking for her, which she knew weren't any of the Originals.

A few minutes later, she had to fight a few of them who had found and then attacked her, which she ended up getting hurt from, realizing they were vampires.

After a few more fights, she continued to run for her life blindly. Everything was happening so fast and she couldn't see anything but figures of people and outlines of trees and bushes. She had to buy time until Rebecca got there to save her, though. The situation was like d`eja`vu all over again. This time, though, she wasn't running from Originals. She was running from mere vampires; vampires that if she was a vampire again, she could easily take on and win against.

Just as some of the people caught up with her, Rebecca arrived and took them on and obviously won by killing them. And seeing and hearing that there were more, Rebecca told her to run right before an arrow went flying and pierced her heart, temporarily killing her.

Knowing she couldn't help Rebecca without getting caught by the people, she ran for her life once again, though she didn't know where she was going. She didn't know where the end of the woods was, since she had never been in these woods before, so it was an endless run for her life. And as she ran for her life, she heard several howls of werewolves.

Suddenly, she tripped over something that felt like a twig or small log and fell down a hilly section of the woods, before everything went black for her.

When Rebecca woke up and had pulled the arrow out of her heart and got to her feet, she looked around to see the people had all been killed.

"Katherine? Katherine!" she called, not seeing her.

She listened for a little bit, but didn't hear anything from her, so she called up Klaus to let him know whom was quick to meet her outside a house, not far from the woods.

"What do you mean you lost her?" he questioned her. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. I got an arrow through my back. When I woke up, she was gone."

A few minutes later, Katherine slowly came out of the woods, having found her way out finally, after a while.

She headed towards them.

"What happened?" he questioned her.

"I don't remember," she said.

She sat down on the porch.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" he questioned her.

"Leave her alone," Rebecca said.

Rebecca stood up off the porch.

Katherine stood up, but found that she felt too weak to stand or walk.

Just as she started to collapse, Klaus caught her, gently picking her up in his arms, as he said, "I've got you, love."

She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapped her arms weakly around his neck, and closed her eyes. Right now, she was too weak to care how she got back home. All she wanted was to go to sleep and not wake up for a while.

Ch. 6: Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

It was a beautiful day in New Orleans, as Elijah and Klaus sat around in the parlor, each reading a book.

Rebecca walked into the parlor and stopped, looking at both of her brothers.

"Is this what you do the first time we're back as a family? Vampire book club?"

"Reading educates the mind, sister," Klaus told her. "Doesn't it, brother?" he added to Elijah.

"Yes; that's quite right, Niklaus," he agreed.

Rebecca noticed that the dead lady on their coffee table was starting to bleed on the rug.

"She's bleeding on our antique rug," she informed them.

Klaus looked to the dead lady and realized it.

"Yes, well she was a peace offering for me daggering him."

"Yes, and I explained to Niklaus that forgiveness cannot be bought," Elijah explained to his sister.

Since they weren't going to be doing it, Rebecca went to disposing of the dead lady.

As Katherine was eating her breakfast at the bar, Rebecca walked through the kitchen and out the back door to get rid of the body.

Later that afternoon, Katherine Pierce sat in a chair reading a book, Rebecca having just entered the parlor room.

She set the book down on the arm chair, when she started to feel light-headed.

Rebecca noticed that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asked her.

"I don't know. I feel light-headed all of a sudden."

Rebecca went to stand in front of her and felt her forehead.

"You're burning up," Rebecca informed her.

_Great; I get a second chance to be able to raise my child and a witch tries to kill the child; probably both of us. _

"Better call your brothers. I think a witch is doing this to us. There's a spell that a witch can do. It causes an unborn child to die. Sometimes, it even kills them both," she told Rebecca.

A few minutes later, with Rebecca's help, Kat was lying down in her bed upstairs, as she started to feel even more light-headed and warm. She was afraid for both her life and the child's, knowing what could happen.

After Rebecca informed them of what was happening, both Klaus and Elijah went to see Sophie whom informed them of what happened. So, they soon went in search of the witch that had done the spell; Agnes.

That night, as she lay there, wishing for this to all stop, she saw Elijah at her bedside.

She blurrily looked at him.

"Katerina, I need to get you to the pool. It should cool you down," he informed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, as he pulled her gently into his arms. Then everything went blurrily past, as he used his vamp speed to get them outside to the pool.

A moment later, she felt the water, as he started to wade into the pool.

"We need to get her cooled down as soon as possible," he informed his sister, whom had asked what he was doing.

As she felt more of the water when he got to almost the middle of the pool, he asked her, "Ready?"

She nodded a little, unsure whether she could talk from everything that was happening to her right now, due to Agnes.

She gasped from the cold water, as he slowly dipped her into the water a little, still holding her.

A few minutes passed that she started to feel better, other than the feeling of the cold water, until she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Elijah, I can't breathe," she was just able to say.

"Breathe with me," he said gently, which she did, matching her breathing with his, until she felt like herself again.

After she felt like herself again, she knew that it was over. They had both survived. And after that, she followed Elijah out of the pool and towards where Rebecca was standing not far from Sophie by the beach chairs. Sophie then unbounded her and Katherine from each other.

Later that night, when Katherine was home alone, she went to the front door, hearing a knock on the door.

"You must be Katherine. We haven't officially met. I'm Marcel," the guy she opened the door to introduced himself.

"Yeah, I know who you are. I'm not in the mood, so go away," she said, before closing the door on him. She then went to her room to lay down, only to get ambushed by the one hybrid she thought she would never see in New Orleans; Tyler Lockwood.

When Elijah and Klaus came home, only to find Katerina gone, Elijah called Rebecca whom was on her way out of town.

"Where's Katerina?" Elijah questioned her.

"I don't know. Why?"

"She's not here."

When Klaus arrived, Elijah was still on the phone, when he said, "Marcel's been here." And when she heard that, Rebecca decided to turn back around and help her brothers find Katherine and get her back.

Ch.7: Bloodletting

When Katherine woke up, she saw that she was in a cabin with her hands tied with rope in front of her, her back against a wall, and it was daylight. She knew there weren't any cabins in the French Quarter, so she knew where she was at. She was in the Bayou woods with Tyler Lockwood. She was glad it was Tyler and not anyone from New Orleans though, because she could buy time with him; if she was lucky enough.

"What do you want, Tyler?" she questioned him, as he stood not far from her, knife in hand.

"To show you something."

"And you couldn't have just done that without kidnapping me?" she inquired of him.

"You think Klaus suddenly cares about that child? He just wants that child so he can make hybrids."

"We've found a common ground so much, so I don't think he wants to make hybrids. Though, he does want to win this war against Marcel. He wants to be King of the French Quarter, which I understand. He wants this child to have the best life it could possibly have. I know how he thinks, but he's not who he used to be. Ever since he found out that he was going to be a father, he's changed for the better. If you've come for revenge, then he's better than you are," she replied to him.

He used the knife to cut her hands free.

"I'll show you and then you'll understand," Tyler said, trying to persuade her.

A moment later, another guy walked in whom she realized was a vampire.

Tyler used a syringe to take some blood from her stomach where the child was, before he injected the child's blood into the vampire and broke the vampire's neck, temporarily killing him. Then, when the vampire woke up in transition to become a vampire, Tyler told him that he had to bite her. That made her fear for her life; especially, when after he pulled away from her the first time, he went to bite her a second time, which Tyler had to stop. He hadn't showed her that the kid's blood could make hybrids, just so he could get her killed. He hated her for everything she had done, but he wasn't going to let her die right now. He'd wait for someone else to do that; but not the new hybrid. It was too soon, he felt, for her to die or get killed.

Kat took Tyler's distraction to run from the cabin, despite the blood loss she had just received. She may be a human, but she knew how to run for her life, no matter what condition she was in.

Once she was in the middle of the woods, the knife in hand, she leaned against a tree to catch her breath, as her vision became blurry.

"Katerina!" she vaguely heard Klaus call to her, as her vision dimmed and she let the knife drop from her hand.

As she felt her back against the tree, she heard a wind-like sound and, a moment later, felt him pick her gently up in his arms. Then everything went black for her.

When she woke up, she was back home in her room in her bed, Rebecca seated on her bedside.

"You're awake," Rebecca greeted her.

"Where's Klaus? He found me before I blacked out on him."

"He went to deal with your kidnapper, but he'll be back soon."

"Hopefully, he hasn't killed him. It was Tyler that kidnapped me. He wanted to persuade me against Klaus, but I know Klaus more than Tyler does. Even when he showed me that our child's blood can make hybrids, it didn't work. I didn't know that our child's blood would do that, so neither would Klaus."

"Why don't you want Tyler dead?"

"Because I know what Caroline thinks of Klaus these days. I know that he cares about her and would do anything for her. But if he killed Tyler, Caroline would hate him forever."

Ch. 8: The River in Reverse

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Klaus entered the compound alone to face Marcel, only to find Rebecca alongside him.

A moment later, a bunch of vampires appeared, making a huge circle around where Klaus stood.

"What's this?" Klaus questioned him.

Marcel informed him of his intentions.

"You think you can subdue **me **with **this**!" Klaus yelled at Marcel, before addressing the vamps. "Vampires of New Orleans, as you know, I am an Original hybrid. I cannot be killed! Now-"he took out a coin. "anyone that picks up this coin gets to live." He tossed it, but none of them made a move to pick it up. "Well then, come on!"

Suddenly, chains were thrown onto his wrists.

He looked at the vampires and then at Marcel and Rebecca, as his vampire side tried to get free, pulling on the chains that the vampires held tightly onto. Since his vampire side couldn't break free, he stood there for a few minutes until his eyes turned yellow like a werewolf's.

"Pick up the coin," Rebecca told Marcel.

"What?"

"He's going to kill us all," she explained, just as Klaus broke free of the chains and started killing vampires left and right by ripping out vampire hearts at hybrid speed.

"No. We end this tonight," he said to her. "He's going down."

Marcel watched, as Klaus slaughtered every last one of his vampire companions he had known at different number of years. Then, Klaus grabbed Marcel and pinned him against a wall with a growl, hatred of him showing. He was too far gone at this point to even care about what he was going to do.

Not wanting to die, Rebecca picked up the coin.

"Nik, stop!" she said to him, knowing that he would stop at nothing, when he was determined. She knew that that was just how he was these days.

Hearing her, he looked at his only sister whom had betrayed him time and time again, each in different times, whom now held the coin up in her hand.

He looked at Marcel with a growl.

"For your disloyalty, sister; forgive me," he said, before ripping out Marcel's heart and letting both pieces of him fall to the ground, before looking at her, before leaving her alone in the compound to think about what she had done. He wouldn't kill his sister this time around, much less dagger her, but he could punish her in other ways. One way was killing Marcel whom he had thought of as a son 100 years ago.

As he headed for the plantation home to go get Elijah and Katerina to take them to the compound where they would all be living at, he slowly calmed himself, turning his eyes from yellow to their normal color.

The next day, Katerina was sitting on the porch, having heard about what had all happened at the compound, when Klaus walked out of the house with Elijah and headed for his SUV.

"Come on, Katerina. We're going to our real home now."

Without any hesitation, she went with them both, knowing what he meant by their real home. He meant that they were going to live at the compound where the Originals had lived in the first place when they had first come to New Orleans.

Ch.9: The Casket Girls

It was a beautiful day, as Davina used her magic on Klaus and Elijah, angry beyond comparison that everyone had been lying to her and using her recently. First, it had been Marcel when he was alive. Now it was Elijah and Klaus. Who was going to use her next? Katherine? The witches?

"You pretend not to be a monster. Why don't you show us what you really are?" she said to Klaus.

"You act all noble and caring, but you lied to me. I'm tired of all your lies! You're a monster. Why don't you choke on it?" she said to Elijah.

As she used her magic on them, making Klaus start to phase wolf and Elijah choke on his own blood, Kat suddenly came down the stairs and stopped at the bottom of them.

"Davina, stop!" she yelled, heading towards them.

"Why should I? They deserve what they get."

"No. They don't. Don't make me stop you myself. I'm descended from travelers, which means that I can stop you with my own magic. Now, stop. Please. I don't want to hurt you."

Finally, Davina stopped.

"Thank you," Kat said.

Davina gave her a glare, before walking away.

Ch.10: Dance Back From the Grave

It was a beautiful day, as everyone stood outside the compound, looking at a couple dead vampires. Someone had been killing vampires left and right for the past day or two and nobody liked it. It was unnerving. The way they had been killed though, with that certain mark, and the way they looked, it made the Originals think of the guy that had been so hard to kill the first time around. He couldn't be alive again, though. Could he? Klaus had killed him himself. He had watched him die.

That night, though, when Klaus entered the bar, Cami was a little hurt and the guy he knew had been dead was very much alive and tried to kill Klaus. And as the guy tried to kill him, Klaus yelled out to Cami, "Run! Get somewhere safe!" Then, before he knew it, the guy had the tip of the weird-looking knife on his forehead and he felt himself start to desiccate.

Katherine walked into the bar to the scene. She knew she was only human, but she had to do something. She had to save the father of her child. She couldn't just let him die, even if she did still hate him. So, she grabbed a piece of wood from a broken chair and plunged it as hard as she could through his back, which made him stop and let go of Klaus whom fell to the floor on his back.

The guy turned around to see her, but didn't say anything to her, before he left the bar silently.

She ran towards and knelt beside him.

"Klaus, it's me. Can you hear me? Klaus," she called to him.

She rested a gentle hand on the left side of his face.

She took it away and gently pulled him into her arms, before using a piece of wood to cut her wrist. She then put her wrist to his lips, making it go down his throat, knowing that he wasn't fully desiccated, which meant he was still alive.

When he woke up, he was in his room at home and in bed, Katerina at his side.

"Hey. You're awake. Welcome back," she greeted him.

"What happened?" he asked her, looking at her.

"I saved your life is what happened. You nearly died tonight."

"Thank you, Katerina."

"Anytime, Klaus."

The next day, they realized that Rebecca was MIA, so they all went in search of her, when ended when they finally found her and got her home.

Ch.11: Crescent City

It was a dark night, as Elijah met Celeste, his once upon a time love, alone to talk to her. She had apparently cheated death, when he had thought that Klaus had killed her all those years ago in New Orleans. But then, when she suddenly kissed him, he realized that something was wrong.

"What did you do?" he asked her, as he lay on his side on the sidewalk.

"I poisoned you with a kiss. Don't worry. You'll survive in enough time to save one of them. You could choose to save Klaus, but then that would leave Rebecca and Katherine in peril. Or you could choose to save Rebecca, but then you'd be leaving Klaus and Katherine. And finally, you could choose to save your precious Katherine who you love, even to this very day. I've made arrangements for them, but no matter who you save, there'll be two of them in trouble. Good luck choosing," Celeste said, before walking away from him, leaving him there.

Klaus stood face to face with witches after threatening a kid, wanting to speak to the witches whom didn't come out until now. But they weren't in the talking mood. It made him wish that he hadn't threatened that kid.

Suddenly, he saw that Sophie Deveraux had the magical knife in her hand and was about to stab him with it, so, he stepped back. He knew he shouldn't kill her, so he was trying to see if he could spare her life by doing something else. But if she had that knife and was ready to stab him with it, he figured she wasn't up for talking, either, which meant that she had mostly likely been persuaded by Celeste to go through with whatever it was. So, not wanting to deal with witches that weren't Celeste, he left at hybrid speed.

Katherine lay on the floor of the plantation home where Marcel had grown up in and the Mikaelsons had previously been living in, as fire surrounded her even more and the smoke got so bad that she felt like she couldn't breathe. Everything was blurry for her, too. And she didn't have anywhere to go to, because she was magically trapped inside with no way out. She didn't even know how to tap into her Traveller magic, because she hadn't been taught by Nadia just yet. The only thing she knew of was how to jump into someone else's body with a simple phrase. But she wouldn't do that to them. She wasn't the Katherine that everyone hated and loathed anymore. She was human Katherine with a child on the way that just might be a hybrid. Then everything became dim and distant for her with Klaus and Elijah being the last thing on her mind at the moment.

Rebecca was in search of Celeste, when she ran into a brown werewolf by a desolate street and alley. And before she could figure out what she was going to do, it lunged at her, so she went into action by jumping out of the way and then kicking it away, before it got the upper hand and bit into her shoulder. It caused her pain, but since she was an Original, she knew it wouldn't kill her like it would a normal everyday vampire.

When Klaus saw the plantation home on fire, fear went through him, knowing that Katerina had planned on having a party there tonight with the few people that she knew and that hadn't tried to kill her in past or present days.

"Katerina!" he yelled, before going through a glass window to try and save her if she was still in there.

He searched for her throughout the plantation home, but couldn't find her anywhere, which somewhat relieved him, since he figured she was still alive somewhere. So, with that in mind, he left to go in search of Celeste and his siblings, whichever he found first.

Just as the werewolf was about to attack some more, Elijah arrived, pushing it away from his sister, protecting her.

When it lunged at him, he was quicker and through it against a wall, which hurt it, since it whined in pain and ran off.

He looked at her.

"We must find Katerina and Niklaus. They're in great danger. Celeste made me choose which one of you to save."

"And you chose me over both of them," she commented.

Together, they left in search of them, but couldn't find them, so they went back to their family home to figure out what to do to get them back.

Ch.12: Long Way Back From Hell

When Klaus woke up, still in torment from the knife that was inside him, he recognized that he was in the epidemic hospital from 1918. Why he had been taken there, he wasn't sure. He only knew that he was weak and hungry. That and the torment was becoming unbearable. He didn't even know how long he had been out for, much less how long he had been in the abandoned hospital. And all he could think of besides the torment was one; how Katerina and the child would survive if he didn't get through this; two; what would become of Sweet Caroline if he wasn't around to save her life; and three; would Elijah be enough protection for Katerina and the baby?

"Rebecca," Elijah called to her from a room he had taken his shirt off in.

She entered from the hallway, only to see him without his shirt on with words all over his body.

She walked towards her elder brother.

"What's going on?"

"Celeste is playing games with me. She has magically written witch names on my body, sine I'm so determined to find out from her where she has Katerina and Niklaus at."

"Then let's get started," she commented, wanting Katherine and Klaus back.

Reading names of witches, she realized where Klaus was at.

"It has to be the 1918 sanitarium."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. One of these witches I knew back in 1918 when I was working at the sanitarium during the epidemic as a nurse," she explained to him.

"Very well then. Lead the way, dear sister."

He put his shirt and jacket back on, before following her towards the old hospital.

Later that night, they had them home with the knife out of him and both in bed. It relieved them, because they didn't want anything to happen to either of them; even if they were asses most days. They would always love them and Rebecca loved her soon to be niece. She couldn't wait to meet her when she was born.

Ch.13: Moon over Bourbon Street

It was a dark night, as a party went on at the compound, all supernatural creatures alike invited, due to Elijah, after Elijah had made them meet and sign a peace treaty to ensure peace amongst them all. The party was being hosted by Elijah himself to show how he urned for them all to get along in peace, whether they like each other or not. Elijah was downstairs with them tonight, while Klaus was in his room painting after making an alliance with a werewolf by the name of Jackson. If he stayed on Klaus' side, the wolves would get a moonlight ring to protect them from the moon curse. And he was still painting when the mother of his unborn child walked in.

"Why aren't you downstairs with everyone else? You know, it's not fair to Elijah to have to do all the work down there."

"Then go help him yourself, love," he replied, still painting.

"Because it's crowded down there and I don't like crowded places these days. I prefer to be upstairs where it's less crowded. You, on the other hand, I don't get why. I hope you're not plotting against Elijah's peace treaty up here. I don't like ending up in the middle of sibling rivalry. It never ends well. But then again, neither does war."

"If you don't mind love, I'd like you to go enjoy the party. You're starting to get on my nerves."

"Fine. I'll leave you be with your painting that so clearly spells out war."

He looked over his shoulder, to watch her leave, closing the door behind herself.

Later that night, after the party, Elijah was the next person to interrupt his silent painting. For him, though, he just wanted Klaus to sign the treaty of peace, which Klaus did, just to please Elijah.

Ch.14: A Closer Walk with Thee

It was a beautiful day, as Elijah Kat, and Klaus walked, on their way to enjoy the festival. By now, she was showing and around five months. She never complained though, because she was familiar with the feeling from the first time around.

Suddenly, on the sidewalk and by a pole, she started to cough up blood. And she couldn't stop. And then everything started to go black.

As she started to collapse, Klaus was there and caught her. Then everything went black.

A moment later, she saw that she was at the compound where they all lived at now, but it was different. Michael was there.

"No. I can't be," she said, realizing that she was dead, since she knew that Michael was dead.

"Oh, but you are, darling," Michael said.

He grabbed her roughly.

"You and that vermin?" he growled at her. "I thought you hated him just as much as I do."

"I did. I'm not sorry, Michael. This is our chance for a new life."

"I don't think so."

"How could you be so cruel to your son? To your family?"

"He is **not **my son and that creature inside you isn't my family!"

He through her against a wall, but she was okay. He then grabbed a piece of wood and lunged at her with it, but she tapped into her traveler magic, magically throwing it out of his hands and throwing him against a wall.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I'm descended from travelers. Now stay away from me and my family."

Suddenly, she was pulled out of the Other Side and was suddenly gasping, revived. She then saw that both Originals were at her side and Genevieve, a witch, was at her other side.

Later that night, there was a knock on the open door.

She turned around, looking away from the window she had been using to look up at the sky.

"Come in, Klaus."

She gave him a smile and he smiled back, as he entered.

"I'm glad you're feeling well," he greeted.

"So am I."

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

They looked at each other.

"I love you too much to lose you like that," he told her.

"I love you too," she said.

A moment later, they were kissing. And in that moment, they both knew that they wanted each other. They loved each other very much and would do anything for each other, no matter the cost.


	30. A Closer Walk With Thee

A Closer Walk with Thee

Characters: Katherine Pierce, Elijah Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley, Davina, Josh, Mikael

Summary: Set in S1E20 "A Closer Walk With Thee." What if Katherine came to New Orleans to warn everyone about the Other Side? What will ensue between her and Elijah and her and Klaus? Read to find out what happens.

Pairings:

Kalijah

A/N: Katherine never died and never went into Elena's body.

It was a dark night in New Orleans, as Katherine Pierce, newly human, headed on the route to the compound. She figured the Originals lived there, so she was heading over there. She had to speak to them about what was going on with the Other Side if it wasn't too late.

When she entered the compound, she didn't see anyone, so she assumed that they were all busy somewhere upstairs or somewhere else in the French Quarter. She didn't head upstairs, though. She just stayed standing there, as she waited for any sign that they were home.

"Elijah? Klaus? Hayley?" she called.

When all she got was silence, she sighed and left to go find them. She had seen that there was going to be a festival, so she figured that they would be there.

Halfway down the street, walking through the crowd of people, she spotted the Mikaelsons and Hayley. She hadn't realized that Hayley was so far along now, but she saw that she was. She remembered that feeling, even though it had been 500 years ago when she had been pregnant with Nadia Petrova. Thinking of Nadia now though, emotionally hurt her. She could have saved Nadia by giving Klaus a call about Tyler biting Nadia, but she hadn't wanted anything to happen to either one of them. She had thought that if she had called up Klaus, he would have loved to just watch Nadia die, instead of curing her. If only Tyler and Nadia hadn't gotten into it, she figured, though she hadn't been there. She didn't know what caused Tyler to bite her. She didn't know if he meant to do it or not, but she figured it was probably an accident. Everyone in Mystic Falls hadn't known her for long, so they didn't have any grudges against her enough to cause Tyler to bite her. If she could, she would have killed him for biting Nadia, but she couldn't do that as a human.

As she headed towards them, she tried to think of what the best approach would be without causing a scene. When it came to almost anything and anybody, Klaus could be unpredictable. She knew that Elijah would never harm her, though.

When she was a yard away from them or so, she decided this was a best time as any to get their attention.

"Elijah! Klaus!" she called, which made them stop walking and turn around to face her.

"Katerina?" Elijah questioned.

"You're very brave to come to my city, Katerina," Klaus said with a low growl.

"I'm sure she has a very good reason, Niklaus," Elijah said, warning him to behave, as to not cause a scene in front of the humans.

"I do, actually. I came to warn you about what's going on with the Other Side. It's disintegrating and the spirits want to finish some unfinished business before they get sucked into a black hole. I thought I should warn you just in case it starts happening here, too. I think if someone can find out how to kill Marcos, the leader of the Travelers, we can save the Other Side from disappearing forever."

"Thank you for the warning," Elijah said to her.

"You're welcome," she replied, before walking past them to catch up with Hayley whom wasn't that far away.

Before she could say anything to the she-wolf though, the werewolf grabbed a pole with one hand and started coughing up blood.

As Katherine ran towards her, she looked back at the Originals, yelling, "Klaus! Elijah!"

As soon as they saw what was going on, they started heading over to help Hayley, but the street was too crowded for them to use their super speed.

Since Katherine was closest, she was the first one to reach her, before they even got there. And when she got there, she gently put her hand on her arm and looked at her. And when she did, she realized that whatever was happening was because of a witch.

As Hayley collapsed to the ground, Katherine caught her with an arm around her, before she could hit the ground. She didn't say anything to Hayley though, because there wasn't anything to say right now.

When they reached them, Klaus took her from Katerina and gently picked her up in his arms, before they all headed towards the compound to see what they could do for her.

Once they were at the compound and Klaus had gently layed her down on a table-like slab, they looked her over.

"She's not breathing," Elijah said. "But I can hear the baby's heartbeat."

"I won't lose that baby. She'll live if we get it out of her. I'll rip her out of her myself," Klaus said and was about to, but Elijah held him back.

"I won't lose either one of them," Elijah told his brother.

"I can help her," Katherine informed them.

"How?" Klaus questioned her.

"I recently learned that I'm a descendant from the Travellers. I know a spell. I can go to where Hayley's at right now and help her get back."

"Are you sure about this?" Elijah questioned her.

"About myself getting back, I don't know. But I won't let either one of them die. They're too important to let anything happen to them."

"Do it," Klaus said, not caring that Katerina could die saving Hayley and his unborn child.

Once she had recited what she knew she had to, she found herself right where Hayley was. And when she found Hayley, she was having a face off with Mikael.

Katherine grabbed a piece of wood and hit Mikael with it, which made him let go of her. She then stood between them, looking at Mikael.

"What the hell are you doing, Mikael?"

"Getting my revenge; now get out of the way Katherine."

"No. You'll have to kill me before I let you have your revenge against Klaus and the others. Does your hatred never end? You did enough to them when you were alive. Why can't you just stop?"

"Because he needs to be put out of his misery; that vermin deserves what he gets."

"Vermin? Klaus is so much better than you. He may have killed many people of different species, but he doesn't torment like you tend to do to him. You're just as bad as my own father was. The difference though, is that he never threatened or tried to kill me like you've done with Klaus. He doesn't deserve what you've done and are trying to do. Neither does Hayley and their child. Let them have a happy life already."

She looked back at Hayley.

"You need to find your way back to your body or you're going to end up dying. If something's drawing you somewhere, go there and you'll get back into your body. I'll try and be right behind you. Go."

Hayley silently did as Katherine told her to do.

Katherine looked at Mikael again.

"You need to stay away from Klaus and his family, including Elijah. I'm not afraid to kick your ass if you try to or hurt Klaus or any of them. And I'll be warning Davina and the others in case you try to persuade them to bring you back to life."

Mikael pinned her against a wall, hand around her throat.

"You dare threaten me!" he growled. "You don't stand a chance. You're only a weak human."

"I may be a human, but I'm not weak. I've been taking care of myself for the past 500 years. Just because I'm human, doesn't mean I can't continue to take care of myself. I know how to be one step ahead of the enemy."

She pushed him off her.

Hayley gasped, alive again, and sat up.

Klaus and Elijah were relieved when she woke up, knowing that she was alive and both Hayley and the baby would be okay now.

"Hayley," Elijah greeted with relief.

"How are you feeling?" Klaus asked.

"Like I nearly died," she replied to Klaus.

Klaus helped her to her feet, not really knowing what to say.

As Hayley headed up the stairs, Elijah and Klaus looked at Katerina whom lay on the slab not far from where Hayley had been laying. She was still in the Other Side where Hayley had been, which worried Elijah and made Klaus wonder why it was taking Katerina longer to get back into her body.

Meanwhile, Katherine was still fighting against Mikael, when her daughter suddenly pushed him off at vamp speed with vamp strength.

"Stay away from my mother," Nadia growled at Mikael.

"Thanks, Nadia," Katherine thanked her.

"You're welcome. You need to get back before it's too late," Nadia replied to her mother.

Katherine followed her path to her body, leaving Nadia to deal with Mikael.

A moment later, she gasped and sat up, before looking at Klaus and Elijah. She then realized that Hayley wasn't there which meant that Katherine had succeeded in saving Hayley and the child's life.

"I should probably thank you, Katerina. You saved their lives today," Klaus said.

"You're welcome. And my daughter saved mine. She was a vampire but died from Tyler's bite. I didn't call you for fear that you might not cure her. So, she died. Her name was Nadia. Nadia saved me, considering Mikael tried to kill me for saving Hayley from him."

"If you need a place to stay, we have plenty of room," Elijah offered her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's the least we can do," Elijah replied to her.

Klaus and Elijah watched, as Katerina headed up the stairs to go find a room to sleep in.

"She's changed," Elijah commented. "She's not the Katerina we knew in Mystic Falls."

"Yes, well, it seems that she's human and a Traveler descendant. Anyone would change from that."

Klaus headed up the stairs.

Katherine was sitting on the chair on the balcony, having a moment to herself, hoping Elijah and Klaus would leave her be. She hadn't had time to grieve much after Nadia had died a few days ago. Just thinking of her made her grieve. It was so painful to her that sometimes she thought she couldn't bare the grief. But she wasn't as grief-stricken as she had been the first time she lost her entire family back in 1492. And as she sat there, looking up at the sky, she let the tears silently fall down her cheeks.

"Katerina?" she heard Klaus say, before entering the balcony.

"What now? Come to gloat over my pain? My guilt?" she questioned, not looking at the hybrid. She wasn't in a good mood right now and she knew that Klaus knew it.

"Why would I gloat over your pain, when you so clearly have beaten yourself enough over it? I came to talk."

"Then talk," she said to him.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Katerina, but why would you think that I wouldn't cure your daughter from Tyler Lockwood biting her?" he questioned her.

"Because I thought you'd want nothing more than to watch my daughter die."

"Maybe in the past I would have done so, but not now."

"I guess becoming a father has changed you," she commented to him.

"It has. It's more than that, though."

"I know. Caroline changed you. She brought out the best in you."

"You've changed too, Katerina."

"Yes. I've been the new Katherine ever since I got used to being human and found out that I had a daughter. I wanted to show her things outside Mystic Falls. I wanted to be her mother that I never got to be when my father took her away just moments after I gave birth to her in 1490. I never even got to see her. It shattered me; especially, when the last thing my father said to me before I found them all slaughtered in 1492, was that I had disgraced my entire family. But it didn't start there. Let me just say that he never would have won the father of the year award. Because of him, I can relate to you. My father didn't do what yours did to you, but he was just as ruthless. That's why I never grieved for him when you killed him. You did me and my mother a favor."

"So, tell me, Katerina. How is it that you're human?"

"I got the cure shoved down my throat when I was angry at Bonnie for not handing it over to me and I tried to kill Elena. I didn't know Elena had the cure and she shoved it down my throat. After that, it started to kill me, since I turned 500 years ago, but Dr. Wes Maxfield was able to find a cure for that. Now I'm okay. I just have to figure out what I want to do now without Nadia. After her, I don't have any family left and I can't exactly stay here in the middle of a war between factions. I may have Elijah's protection, but I can't be protected forever."

"True, but we can protect you the best we can. Maybe with your experience you can help Hayley."

"You want me to play nurse with Hayley," she commented, realizing what he wanted. She knew Klaus better than most people. She had learned a lot.

"Yes; I would like that very much; and Katerina? Thank you for your warning about the Other Side. Have a good night," he said, before leaving the balcony to go to his own room.

"He's changed," she said to herself, continuing to look up at the sky. She then left the balcony to go to bed where she immediately fell asleep. Today had been exhausting for her. Like when witches used their magic, using her Traveler magic had drained her. She had barely been able to return in time before it was too late. So, it was a good thing that she had a nice warm bed to sleep in tonight.


End file.
